DBZLovestory
by FreezergirlNO1
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt von einem Mädchen namens Lisa, das in die DBZ-Dimension reist, um Freezer zu treffen. Sie liebt ihn sehr und den Rest erfahrt ihr beim Lesen!


DBZ - Lovestory Prolog

Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie alles begonnen hatte. Eine Freundin war bei mir zu besuch und da wir zu der Zeit noch beide Dragon Ball Z Fans waren haben wir es uns zusammen angesehen. Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich mich erst mal vorstellen, mein Name ist Lisa, den Rest erfahrt ihr auch noch so. Also es war eine Folge bei Boo und dort sah ich Freezer zum aller ersten Mal und musste sofort von meiner Freundin wissen wer das war, denn ich hatte die früheren Folgen damals noch nicht gesehen. Einige Zeit ging er mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, aber ich dachte ich wäre so langsam zu alt um mich in eine Animefigur zu verlieben. Damals war ich 13. Doch es kam so und ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Erst dachte ich, ich wäre verrückt oder so, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit war es mir dann auch recht egal. Er war einfach zu süß. Deshalb habe ich mich auch gefreut, dass Dragon Ball Z wiederholt wurde und ich dann endlich die Folgen von Freezer sehen konnte. Ich kannte bis dahin nicht einmal seinen Charakter. Er war schon ein wenig verdorben, aber irgendwie steh ich immer auf die Bad Boys. Nun ja wie auch immer, mich interessierte es nicht, dass er böse war, ich fand es sogar total süß und so verliebte ich mich von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr in ihn. Irgendwann bekam ich dann die Abrechnung, ich war schon circa acht Monate in ihn verknallt und habe mir mit einer Freundin Briefe im Unterricht geschrieben, wie es sicher einige kennen. Na ja, jedenfalls hat sie es so ein paar Schlampenfreundinnen von sich gezeigt und kurze Zeit später wusste es die gesamte Schule. Nicht einmal meine besten Freundinnen kümmerten meine Gefühle etwas, sie haben einfach mit der Schule mitgemacht und sich über mich lustig gemacht. Normalerweise hätte ich nie wieder an Freezer gedacht und mir einen anderen gesucht, nur um nicht mehr fertig gemacht zu werden. Doch ich wollte mich auch nicht von denen unterkriegen lassen und so wurde meine Liebe nur noch fester. Ich bin wirklich durch dick und dünn gelaufen, hab allen erzählt ich würde ihn nicht mehr lieben, aber in Wirklichkeit tat ich es noch immer. So beschloss ich dann mit meiner besten Freundin Jana, die genauso verrückt war wie ich die schwarze Magie zu erlernen, um ein Portal zu öffnen, das uns in die Dimension bringen sollte, wo Dragon Ball Z nicht bloß Fantasie sondern Wirklichkeit war. Wir lernten wirklich fleißig dazu und vernachlässigten die Schule ein bisschen, doch das war uns egal. Hauptsache wir würden endlich in die Welt kommen, die schon so lange unser Traum war. Es vergingen noch zwei Jahre bis wir es endlich schafften das Portal zu erschaffen und so sprangen wir überglücklich hinein…

1 - Erstes Zusammentreffen

Als ich aufwachte dröhnte mein Kopf wie verrückt und beim aufstehen bekam ich Schwindelanfälle. Ich wusste nicht was passiert war, vielleicht war ich mit dem Kopf an irgendetwas gestoßen, während der Reise. Doch was mich noch mehr irritierte war, dass Jana nicht aufzutreiben war. Sie war nirgends zu sehen. Könnte es sein, dass wir in verschiedene Welten geraten waren? Hatte sie sich nicht richtig konzentriert und war jetzt in einer falschen Dimension, oder womöglich war ich es? Nein, dass konnte einfach nicht sein, ich musste richtig sein, ich hatte mich doch so darauf konzentriert. „Hallo! Ist hier jemand?" schrie ich in der Hoffnung, dass Jana mich vielleicht hörte. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Wie hätte ich es auch anders erwarten können, nie klappte etwas so, wie man es wollte. So irrte ich stundenlang durch die Gegend ohne auch nur ein Haus zu sehen. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, wurde es mir auch zu blöd und ich machte mir aus den Sachen, die ich mir in einer Tasche mitgenommen hatte einen Platz zum schlafen. Es war mild und ich fror zum Glück nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es mir schon etwas besser, wenigstens hatte ich keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Und so packte ich meine Sachen wieder zusammen und suchte weiter nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen. Dieses Mal dauerte es nicht so lange, bis ich endlich auf eine Stadt stieß. Es waren merkwürdige Gebäude, ganz anders als in meiner Welt und genau so wie bei Dragon Ball Z. Als ich in den Straßen herumlief begegneten mir viele Gestalten mit Scoutern. Ich musste also wirklich bei Freezer angelangt sein. Das einzige Problem, das mir jetzt noch blieb, war, dass ich nicht wusste, wie Freezer auf mich reagieren würde. Immerhin war er ja böse und nur in meiner Fantasie nett zu mir. Was wäre, wenn er mich töten würde? Ich schlug mir den Gedanken schleunigst aus dem Kopf, über so etwas musste ich nachdenken, wenn es soweit kommen sollte. Das größte Gebäude kam mir so vor, als wäre es Freezers Palast. So ging ich dann auch darauf zu.

Als erstes wurde ich von ein paar Wachleuten festgehalten um ihnen den Grund meines Besuches zu erzählen. „Ähm…ich wollte Freezer sehen." Sagte ich ängstlich. Schließlich brachten mich die Wachen dann zu ihm hin, doch ich hatte mir gar nicht überlegt, was ich ihm überhaupt erzählen ich bei Freezer ankam war das erste was er fragte: „Was will dieser Mensch von mir?" Es war überwältigend, wie gut er aussah und so merkte ich nicht, dass er etwas zu mir gesagt hatte. „Was?" fragte ich sofort. „Ich habe dich gefragt, wo du herkommst." Sagte er schlecht gelaunt. „Aus einer ande…nichts." Stoppte ich. Jetzt hätte ich mich noch fast verraten. Er würde mich doch für bekloppt halten, wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählte. „Ich warte." Sagte er ungeduldig. „Ja, ich komme von der Erde. Ich habe es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten und mich auf den Weg durch das Universum gemacht um den berühmten Freezer zu treffen, um für ihn zu Arbeiten." Log ich. „Sagst du wirklich die Wahrheit?" fragte er misstrauisch. „Natürlich, ich bin keine Lügnerin." Sagte ich wohl etwas zu vorlaut. „Okay, dann sag mir wie du heißt, wo genau du auf der Erde gelebt hast und was du hier gedenkst zu arbeiten." Sagte er. „Also ich heiße Lisa, wohnte in Deutschland in einem kleinen Dorf und ich würde gerne als… Plastische Chirurgin arbeiten." Antwortete ich. „Plastische Chirurgin? Wen willst du denn bitte verschönern, die Soldaten? Die haben auch besseres zu tun als schön zu werden." Spottete er. „Aber wenn sie verletzt sind, sollte doch wenigstens jemand die Wunden so behandeln, dass keine hässlichen Narben zurückbleiben." Konterte ich. „So, so, bist du denn auch qualifiziert zu operieren?" wollte er darauf wissen. „Ja, ich habe in der Schule Biologie als Schwerpunkt gewählt und Praktikum beim Chirurgen gemacht. Ich habe auch eine Qualifikation eine Ausbildung anzufangen, wenn ich das absolviert habe, dann kann ich doch mit dem Arbeiten anfangen und während der Ausbildung kann ich im Krankenflügel helfen." Sagte ich. „Okay, dass klingt einleuchtend und du scheinst mir auch ein gebildetes Mädchen zu sein, nicht so hohl wie die anderen, die für mich arbeiten. Die denken, dass sie bei mir arbeiten können und dass ich mich sofort in sie verliebe und sie heirate, Schwachsinn!" sagte er belustigt. Ich allerdings lief rot an, denn ich selbst war ja nichts besser, ich war extra aus einer anderen Dimension hergekommen um für ihn zu arbeiten, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich in mich verliebt. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, was sollte er schon für einen Grund haben, sich in ein so depressives Ding wie mich zu verlieben. Außerdem hatte ich einen leichten hauch zum Masochismus und wenn es ganz schlimm wurde, dann war ich auch Suizid gefährdet. „Woran denkst du? Du siehst so bedrückt aus." Sagte er mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Nichts! Ich habe nur nachgedacht, wo ich jetzt wohnen soll." Wich ich schnell aus. „In den Arbeiterwohnungen, in dem Haus dort drüben." Er wies auf ein alt aussehendes Haus. „Okay, und wer bringt mich zu meinem Zimmer?" fragte ich darauf. „Ich schicke dir jemanden." Sagte er allmählich schon von mir angenervt. Er schickte seinen getreuen Diener Zarbon, den ersten Arbeiter den er sehe, her zu holen, damit er mich zu meinem Zimmer bringen könne. Wenige Zeit später tauchte Zarbon auch schon wieder auf, mit Radditz im Schlepptau. Ich ging mit Radditz mit und konnte mir einfach nicht verkneifen, zu fragen, wie es dem kleinen Vegeta ging. „Woher kennst du Vegeta? Du kommst doch vom anderen Ende des Universums." Fragte er. Wenn er wüsste. „Oh ich weiß nicht, ich habe mich viel mit Lernen beschäftigt und viel in der Geschichte des Universums nachgeforscht. Ich habe auch von dem schrecklichen Schicksal der Saiyajins erfahren, es tut mir wirklich Leid Radditz. Und so habe ich auch erfahren, dass ihr, du, Vegeta und Nappa für Freezer arbeitet." Erzählte ich ihm. Ich komm echt nicht mehr klar mit der Welt, wenn ich erst mal angefangen hab zu Lügen, könnt ich Stundenlang so weiter machen, es ist schon Krankhaft, ich kann dann lügen, wie ein Mann. Als ich an meinem Zimmer ankam, bedankte und verabschiedete ich mich noch von Radditz. Mein Zimmer war noch nicht eingerichtet und ganz ekelhaft nur in Grautönen. Ich hatte noch viel vor mir, dass stand eindeutig fest. Als ich mich auf mein ungemütliches Bett legte dachte ich noch lange über den Tag nach. Freezer war noch viel süßer als auch nur irgendwann in der Serie und ich war so naiv zu glauben, dass er sich sofort in mich verlieben würde. Das hatte ich mir alles bloß eingebildet, weil ich schon seit Jahren in meinen Träumen mit ihm eine glückliche Beziehung führte. Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens schlief ich dann ein und fiel in einen schönen Traum über Freezer und mich und alles war so wunderbar.

**2 - Der zweite Tag**

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte fühlte ich mich recht erholt, zwar hatte ich Rückenschmerzen, weil man in dem Bett nicht so gut lag. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich tun sollte, immerhin hatte ich doch mit den Sachen über Plastische Chirurgie nur gelogen, ich hatte noch nicht einmal das Abitur gemacht, denn ich war doch erst sechzehn. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnungslos an irgendwelchen Personen rumschneiden. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Freezer um ihm zu sagen, dass ich mein Studium noch nicht fertig hatte.

„Also verlangst du jetzt, dass du für den Job, den du haben wolltest noch ausgebildet und unterrichtet wirst? Willst du das damit sagen?" fragte er. „Ja, das will ich. Ich möchte doch niemanden umbringen." Konterte ich. „Du bist echt ein bisschen frech mein Mädchen, treib es nicht zu weit." Drohte Freezer mir. „Okay, ich wollte es doch bloß gesagt haben." Sagte ich niedergeschlagen. Um es noch ein bisschen realistischer zu machen, setzte ich einen Hundeblick auf. „Guck mich doch nicht so an." Sagte er. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was soll jetzt das Grinsen?" fragte er. „Ach nichts, nur so." sagte ich. „Also, eine Bitte hätte ich noch." Sagte ich darauf. „Was ist es jetzt schon wieder?" fragte mich Freezer genervt. „Ich bin mit einer Freundin hergekommen, doch sie muss mir irgendwo verloren gegangen sein. Wenn jemand auf ein Mädchen trifft, 1,82 Meter groß, dreizehn Jahre alt, mit rot-braunen Haaren, dann soll er es mir sagen." Erklärte ich. „Geht klar." Sagte er.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg nach draußen machte fiel mir noch ein, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wo ich hin musste. „Ähm, wo geht es zur Chirurgie?" fragte ich. „Wenn du von hier aus den Fahrstuhl nimmst, 4. Stock." Sagte er. „Danke." Antwortete ich und ging meines Weges.

In der Plastischen Chirurgie waren ein paar unfreundliche Ärzte. Wenn ich Fragen hatte, so wurden sie nur biestig beantwortet. Nur Dr. Carter war freundlich. Er war ein hübscher junger Mann mit braunen Augen und Haaren. Zum Glück durfte ich bei ihm alles erlernen und musste mich nicht nur mit Idioten abgeben.

Während dieser Zeit verbrachte ich viel von meiner Freizeit damit, die Theorie des Jobs zu lernen. Ich lernte die Vorgehensweise von Brustvergrößerungen bzw. Verkleinerungen, was wohl eher selten vorkommen sollte. Außerdem lernte ich Nasen OPs' und allerlei Dinge über Fettabsaugung. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob es in Freezers Diensten überhaupt genug Mädchen gab um solche Schönheitsoperationen durchzuführen. Aber ich dachte dann wieder an die Narben der Soldaten, und dass diese vermutlich nicht zu entstellt aussehen wollten. Sie wollten doch sicherlich bei den Frauen Eindruck schänden.

Ich war mir ebenso noch nicht sicher, wie ich das Herz von Freezer gewinnen sollte. Meine Magie wollte ich in solchen Dingen nicht einsetzen, denn diese Gefühle sollen echt sein, ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass Freezer nur mit mir zusammen wäre, weil ich seine Gedanken und Gefühle so verdreht hätte. Und so schweiften meine Gedanken einmal wieder hin und her und ich begann mir wieder Sorgen zu machen, wo Jana hingelangt sei. Wenn sie nun in Schwierigkeiten war? Immerhin lebte ich schon seit einem Monat in Freezers Dienst und sie war immer noch spurlos verschwunden. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich einfach tatenlos dasaß. Traurig sah ich aus dem Fenster, dort trainierten gerade die Elitesoldaten, zu denen auch Vegeta gehörte. Das ist das dumme daran, dass man die Zukunft kennt. Man weiß, dass Vegeta sich gegen Freezer auflehnen wird und dabei sterben wird. Und man weiß auch, dass Freezer sterben wird, aber das musste ich zu verhindern wissen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Tag da war, aber bereit sein musste man jederzeit.

Weil mein Kopf schon ganz matschig war, vom vielen lernen, gönnte ich mir eine Pause und sah den Soldaten beim Training zu. Es war schön mal Männer zu sehen, die auch Muskeln hatten, anstatt nur solche Schlaffies zu sehn, wie die Jungs von meiner früheren Schule. Der Tag ging langsam dem Ende entgegen und so verließ ich die Soldaten um noch den Abend zu genießen, indem ich mich an einen Platz draußen setzte, von dem aus ich Freezer gut beobachten konnte. Er war einfach perfekt, der Traum von Mann. Ich weiß nicht, was man noch so alles sagen könnte, aber ich lasse es lieber, denn es würde euch ja doch nicht interessieren. Na ja, jedenfalls verbrachte ich dort den Rest des Abends und legte mich dann zufrieden schlafen.

**3 - Der Traum**

Ich wanderte durch eine Art Wüstenlandschaft. Am Himmel flogen merkwürdige Vögel. Sie waren riesengroß und hatten lange klauen und viele große Reißzähne. Eine Person kam mir entgegen, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, dafür war ich zu sehr von der Sonne geblendet. Die Vögel kreisten weiter ihre Runden über mir und ich begann mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen, wie ich bloß hier hingelangt war. Die Vögel umkreisten mich und eine Person kam auf mich zu, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich war doch noch kurz vorher bei Freezer auf dem Planeten und dort gab es keine Wüsten und solche Vögel hatte ich dort auch noch nicht gesehen. Die Person war nun schon auf zehn Meter nah ran gekommen. Doch jetzt erkannte ich sie, es war Jana. „Da bist du ja, wo sind wir denn hier?" sagte ich. „Ich habe Magie angewandt um in deinen Traum zu gelangen. Wir sind hier an dem Ort, wo ich mich hin verirrt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie er heißt, also dieser Planet, aber vielleicht weiß es jemand wo du bist, erzähl von diesen Vögeln, sie werden bestimmt helfen." Erklärte sie. „Ja, das werde ich tun. Aber sag mir, gibt es noch irgendwelche gefährlichen Dinge, die wir beachten sollten, nicht, dass noch jemand in eine Falle gerät?" fragte ich darauf. „Na ja, für Freezer und seine Leute werden die Dinge nicht gefährlich sein. Es gibt hier die Vögel und andere merkwürdige Gestalten, aber nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte." Sagte sie. Es war komisch so mit meiner besten Freundin zu reden. In einem Traum, das geht doch sonst nur in Filmen und Märchen. Und plötzlich merkte ich, dass die Landschaft sich aufzulösen schien.

Ich erwachte in meinem Bett, an das ich mich schon mehr oder weniger gewöhnt hatte. Ich war immer noch ganz aufgewühlt von diesem Traum. Da es noch dunkel war beschloss ich noch eine Weile zu schlafen um dann an einer normalen Tageszeit Freezer darüber zu unterrichten. So schlief ich noch ein paar Stunden und ging einmal wieder zu Freezer.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich freundlich wie immer. „Morgen, was ist jetzt schon wieder?" sagte Freezer darauf. „Gehe ich dir auf die Nerven?" fragte ich betrübt. „Nein es macht doch Spaß jeden Tag ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt zu kriegen." Sagte Freezer sarkastisch. „Ich glaube wir haben keine Zeit für Sarkasmus, denn ich weiß jetzt wo meine Freundin ist." Verkündete ich. „So, das ist doch schön für dich und was geht das mich an?" wollte er wissen. „Also… da gibt es noch ein Problem. Sie ist auf einem anderen Planeten, den ich nicht kenne, aber du vielleicht. Es ist ein Wüstenplanet mit großen Vögeln. Sie haben Reißzähne und lange Klauen. Kennst du den Planeten? Ist er in der Nähe?" fragte ich. „Mal überlegen…" sagte er und eine lange Zeit verstrich, bis er sagte, „Ja, jetzt weiß ich wieder wie der Planet heißt, er heißt Raptor. Er ist im benachbarten Sonnensystem." „So weit weg, dauert die Reise lange?" wollte ich darauf wissen. „Na du stellst Fragen, du bist doch von der Erde hier her gekommen und die liegt am anderen Ende der Galaxie. Also wird die Reise nicht so lang sein." Sagte er.

Na toll, jetzt dachte er auch noch ich würde die Reise nicht allzu lang finden, ganz wunderbar. „Willst du die Reise alleine antreten oder soll ich dir jemanden mitschicken?" fragte er mich dann. „Alleine? Das soll doch wohl ein blöder Witz sein, ich schaffe es doch sogar mich hier zu verlaufen, wie soll ich dann bitte einen Planeten im Universum finden?" antwortete ich darauf. „Ach tatsächlich. Darf ich dann mal fragen, wie du hierher gefunden hast?" fragte er. „Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Ich bin ja mit keinem Raumschiff gekommen sondern… auch egal." Sagte ich. „Was sondern?" drängte er mich. „Das war bloß… ein kleiner… Zauber." Krächzte ich hervor. „Du kannst zaubern? Bitte, das ist das blödste, das ich je gehört habe." Lachte er sich kaputt. „Aber es stimmt, soll ich mal irgendetwas machen?" fragte ich. „Klar bitte, lass Zarbons Haare verbrennen." Schlug Freezer vor. „Aber das würde er mir nie verzeihen." Sagte ich darauf etwas nervös. „Egal, ich verrate ihm nicht, dass du es warst." Sagte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. Also konzentrierte ich mich auf Zarbons Haare und materialisierte ein Feuer darauf. Alle seine Haare fingen Feuer und er schrie laut vor Schmerz, doch es könnte auch einfach Entsetzen sein, dass seine ach so schönen Haare verbrannten. Ich schämte mich, ihm so was anzutun und Freezer konnte sich kaum noch einkriegen vor lachen. Zarbon hatte es mittlerweile geschafft seine Haare in einem Wasserbecken zu löschen. Allerdings hatte er jetzt nur noch schwarze Stoppel auf dem Kopf. Das war sicherlich ein Fall für die Plastische Chirurgie. Doch ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen, sondern lieber jemanden finden, der mit mir Jana retten ging.

Nach langer Zeit des Suchens fand ich Vegeta, denn ich hatte mir gedacht, wenn ich schon mit jemandem wegging, dann sollte er wenigstens gut aussehen. „Hi Vegeta!" sagte ich gleich. „Hallo?!" sagte er etwas skeptisch. „Ach ja, du kennst mich ja noch gar nicht, ich heiße Lisa." Stellte ich mich etwas beschämt vor. „Okay, hi Lisa." Antwortete er. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich muss verreisen um meine Freundin zu retten, kannst du mich dabei begleiten?" fragte ich. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte?" sagte er. „Ach Vegeta, jetzt lass doch nicht immer den ach so tollen Prinzen aus dir raushängen und tu mal einmal, was man von dir will." Sagte ich ihm meine Meinung. „Ist ja gut, Weib, kein Grund gleich auszuflippen." Sagte er, „Ich komme ja mit, aber was hast du denn dort so alleine mit mir im Raumschiff vor?" Bei seinem frechen Grinsen konnte ich nur die Augen verdrehen. „Nicht das, was du denkst." Konnte ich darauf nur antworten. „Wieso denn nicht, Weib. Das wollen sie doch alle." Sagte er. „Ich bin aber nicht alle und außerdem bin ich hinter wem ganz anderen her." Antwortete ich. „Ja, hinter Freezer." Sagte er darauf. „Was? Woher weißt… ich meine, wie kommst du darauf?" fragte ich hektisch und errötete. „Das sieht doch jeder. Du gehst immer zu ihm hin und quasselst ihn voll." Antwortete er. „Aber du hast gesagt, du kennst mich nicht, woher willst du das dann alles wissen?" fragte ich. „Ich kannte dich auch nicht, nur vom sehen. Außerdem habe ich noch nie ein Weib erlebt, das Freezer so sehr zulabert. Du gehst ihm bestimmt schon voll auf den Piss. Du bist nur am reden, reden, reden… ein Wunder, dass du ihm noch nicht um den Hals gefallen bist." Erzählte er. „Aber ist das denn so offensichtlich? Glaubst du er weiß davon?" fragte ich. „Kann schon sein. Sonst fällt es ja auch jedem auf. Allerdings brauchst du dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen, denn er hat bisher noch keine rangelassen." Sagte er mitleidig.

So hätten wir unser Gespräch noch Stunden weiterführen können, ohne zu einem Ziel zu gelangen und so machte sich jeder auf, seine Sachen zu packen und sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten.

4 - Die Reise Am nächsten Tag waren Vegeta und ich bereit die Reise anzutreten. Wir hatten zwar nur ein kleines Raumschiff, doch für unsere Zwecke genügte dieses völlig. Die ersten Tage waren noch interessant und lustig, doch nach einer Woche fingen wir an uns zu langweilen. Vegeta trainierte den ganzen Tag nur und ich, ja ich saß doof an meinem Laptop und schrieb E-Mails mit Dr. Carter. Ja, mein Tagesablauf war lernen und zwischendurch auch ein wenig Sport treiben, um fit zu bleiben und nicht fett zu werden. Nach kürzester Zeit ging mir das so auf die Nerven, dass ich kaum noch still sitzen konnte. Eines Abends entschloss ich mich dann Vegeta bei seinem Training zu unterbrechen um jemanden zum reden zu haben.

„Vegeta, hör bitte mal auf zu trainieren. Ich weiß, du bist kein Mann vieler Worte, aber ich brauche wen zum reden." Sagte ich. „Okay, wenn du meinst." Er wirkte etwas genervt, weil er nicht weiter machen konnte. „Wie lange dauert diese Reise denn bloß, ich dachte die Raumschiffe wären schnell?" wollte ich wissen. „Ja, sie dauert auch nicht mehr lange, höchstens diese Woche noch." Versuchte er mich zu beschwichtigen. „Gut, das hoffe ich auch. Sag mal, hatte Freezer wirklich noch nie eine Freundin?" fragte ich. „Nicht schon wieder. Man ich hab es dir doch gesagt, er hatte nie eine und mit seiner Einstellung wird er auch nie eine kriegen." Sagte er, wobei er seine Augen verdrehte. „Was meinst du mit seiner Einstellung? Er ist nicht schwul!" sagte ich beleidigt. „Das habe ich nie behauptet, auch wenn es gut sein könnte..." „Könnte es nicht!" funkte ich ihm dazwischen. „Schon gut, schon gut. Also… er ist nicht schwul. Alles was ich damit gemeint habe ist, dass er sehr unfreundlich ist, nie eine ranlässt und vielleicht zu schüchtern ist." Sagte er. „Schüchtern? Wirklich? Wie süß." Schwärmte ich.

„So und jetzt Themawechsel." Forderte Vegeta. „Na gut, wenn es sein muss." Willigte ich ein. „Kampf- techniken!" sagte Vegeta überglücklich. „Okay." Sagte ich mit gespielter Freundlichkeit, denn dieses Thema war nichts für mich. Ich interessierte mich nun mal nicht dafür, ich interessierte mich mehr für die Kämpfer, die die Kampftechniken anwendeten. So unterhielten wir uns noch längere Zeit, bis Vegeta endlich so müde war, dass er schlafen ging und die Klappe hielt. Ich machte mich kurze Zeit später auch daran schlafen zu gehen.

Der nächste Tag war immer noch langweilig und ich sah immer wieder auf der Karte nach, wie weit es noch war. Doch plötzlich fing das Raumschiff schrecklich an zu ruckeln und ich schlug mir dabei den Kopf an einer Wand auf. Vor meinen Augen sah ich alles rot, weil mir das Blut die Stirn nur so runterlief. Es tat höllisch weh und wo zum Teufel war Vegeta hin, wenn man ihn brauchte? „Vegeta, wo bist du?" schrie ich. Ich kroch langsam über den Boden. Mir wurde ständig schwarz vor Augen. Ich musste mir eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen haben. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo wir fast da waren und der gesamte Rückweg noch bevorstand. Ich schaffte es mit letzter Kraft die Treppe zu erreichen. „Vegeta!" schrie ich. „Was denn?" wollte er wissen. Das war echt nicht wahr. Der konnte doch nicht einfach so, nach so einem Gerüttel weitergeschlafen haben. Das war unmöglich, merkt der Kerl denn gar nichts? „Was ist mit deinem Kopf passiert?" fragte er besorgt. „Ich bin gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden, nach irgendwelchen Turbolenzen und du hast einfach weitergeschlafen." Antwortete ich schroff. Wieder fing das Raumschiff an zu ruckeln und doof wie ich war stürzte ich zu allem Überfluss noch die Treppe runter. „Autsch." Jammerte ich. „Ist dir was passiert" fragte Vegeta abermals und trug mich zum Bett. „Woher kommt dieser Dreck?" wollte ich wissen und schon wieder wurden wir hin und her geschleudert. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sind wir in ein paar Schwarze Löcher geraten." Sagte er. „Aber ich dachte man stirbt in schwarzen Löchern, weil dort keine Zeit existiert. Dort steht die Zeit." Sagte ich darauf. „Ich werde nachsehen, was los ist und du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung und bleibst brav liegen. Schlaf noch ein Weilchen." Schlug er mir vor. Er machte sich auf den Weg um nachzusehen und ich legte mich hin um noch das Weilchen, das er mir vorgeschlagen hatte, zu schlafen.

5 - Die Reapers

Als ich wieder erwachte lag ich allerdings nicht mehr in meinem Bett, sondern in einer Art Kerker. Vegeta war in der Zelle neben mir. Ich kam nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wo wir nun schon wieder hingelangt seien könnten. Vegeta lag gefesselt am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Was war bloß passiert während ich geschlafen hatte. Ich sah mich nach den anderen Zellen um und wie ich bemerkte waren Vegeta und ich nicht die einzigen, die hier gefangen gehalten wurden. Dort lagen die verschiedensten Wesen, von denen ich keine Rasse beim Namen kannte. Es war ein schauriger Anblick, an den Wänden waren überall getrocknete Blutflecke zu sehen und auch der Fußboden sah nicht besser aus. Noch schlimmer war, dass ich alleine in meiner Zelle über zehn dicke Spinnen sah. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter, ich spürte, wie sich jedes Haar einzeln aufstellte. Was war das für ein schrecklicher Ort? Ich musste hier wegkommen, egal wie. Unauffällig schlich ich mich zu Vegetas Zelle. Rufen konnte ich ihn nicht, denn das würde die anderen aufwecken, flüstern wiederum währe zu leise. Irgendwie musste ich es doch schaffen ihn zu wecken. Ein lautes klappern erfüllte die Luft. Verdammte scheiße noch mal, jetzt kamen auch noch welche um nach den Gefangenen zu sehen. Ich schmiss mich so schnell ich nur konnte auf das Bett und tat so als ob ich schlafen würde. Verflucht, warum konnte nicht einfach Freezer mit mir gereist sein. Er hätte das schon geregelt und ich und er wären zusammen im Raumschiff - in Sicherheit.

Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für solcherlei Träume, denn zu meinem entsetzen wurde meine Zelle geöffnet und jemand kam auf mich zu. „Aufstehen Gefangener!" schrie mich jemand an. Ängstlich drehte ich meinen Kopf in Richtung der Person. Es war eine merkwürdige Gestalt, den Menschen gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Die Kreatur hatte eine Glatze und auch so die Gestalt eines gutaussehenden Mannes. Es wunderte mich echt, nach allem, was ich gesehen hatte.

„Name!" fuhr er mich an. „Ähm…Lisa." Sagte ich zitternd. „ Okay, dann bist du jetzt Gefangene Li-23." Sagte er. „Wieso 23?" wollte ich wissen. „Weil du die dreiundzwanzigste Gefangene Frau hier bist." Antwortete er. „Wo bin ich denn überhaupt?" fragte ich darauf. „Auf dem Planeten Dark Cloud. Wir sind Reapers, eine weiterentwickelte Form der Vampire, wir sind nur empfindlich gegen das Sonnenlicht und da wir auf einem Planeten leben, der immer von dunklen Wolken umhüllt ist, gibt es nichts, womit man uns besiegen könnte." Prahlte er. „Ach ja, ich heiße Jared Nomak und bin hier der Boss, klar." Hängte er noch an. „Völlig klar." Antwortete ich. Danach ging er und ich war wieder alleine.

Vegeta war inzwischen aufgewacht, er hatte sich geräkelt. „Wo sind wir?" krächzte Vegeta hervor. „Wir sind von der Bahn abgekommen und jetzt auf diesem Planeten gefangen, er heißt Dark Cloud." Erklärte ich. Ich erzählte ihm auch noch von allem anderen, was ich erfahren hatte. „Was? Wir sind auf dem Planeten? Von hier konnte noch niemand entfliehen!" schrie Vegeta, der wieder in vollem Besitz seiner Kräfte zu sein schien. „Bitte reg dich wieder ab, ich kann da doch auch nichts für!" sagte ich.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Vegeta sich zum Glück wieder eingekriegt. Allerdings lief er dann die ganze Zeit seine Zelle auf und ab und machte mich ganz Wahnsinnig damit. Was mich noch mehr nervte war, dass er die ganze Zeit etwas dabei vor sich hin brabbelte, was ich nicht verstand. Das ewige hin und her ließ mich dann irgendwann in eine Art Trance verfallen. Ich sah die Dinge nicht mehr deutlich, sondern träumte von früheren Tagen. Vegeta und ich waren in dem Raumschiff und dann dieses schreckliche Ruckeln. Wieso musste mir so etwas passieren? Hätte ich nicht voraussehen können, dass es kein „schwarzes Loch" oder so etwas sein konnte, sondern wie es wirklich war, ein Magnetfeld oder was auch immer, das uns auf diesen Planeten befördert hat?

Ich dachte noch lange über solche Sachen nach, ohne auch nur irgendeinen Sinn oder Nutzen darin zu sehen. Vegetas Schritte hallten dröhnend in meinem Kopf wieder. Bei jedem Schritt wirbelte Staub auf und manchmal klebten seine Schuhe auch am Blut fest, das auf dem Boden noch nicht getrocknet war. Ich begann mich zu fragen, was wohl noch mit mir und Vegeta geschehen sollte. Das Blut sagte mir jedenfalls nichts Gutes. Ich konnte auch nicht genau sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, immerhin war es auf diesem Planeten immer Dunkel, wenn das stimmte, was Jared mir gesagt hatte. Von draußen kam kein Geräusch durch die vergitterten Fenster. Gab es auf diesem Planeten überhaupt noch Leben abgesehen von den Reapers? Wenn nicht, brauchten sie vielleicht dafür die Personen von den vorbeifliegenden Raumschiffen? Damit sie sozusagen frisches Blut geliefert kriegen? Mir kamen so viele Fragen in den Sinn, doch sie suchten noch alle nach einer Antwort. Eine Antwort, die ich wohl nur unter Schmerzen bekommen würde.

Es mussten schon ein paar Stunden vergangen sein, denn Vegeta wurde zu müde um weiter hin und her zu laufen. Er musste sich sogar hinlegen. Eine Schwäche, die ich nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Was war bloß geschehen? Hatte er womöglich irgendein Mittel gespritzt bekommen, damit er ruhig bleibt? Fragen wollte ich ihn nicht, denn vermutlich wäre er dann wieder beleidigt gewesen, weil ich seinen Stolz verletzt hätte. Ja, es wäre nicht gut gewesen zu fragen.

Kurze Zeit später schlief Vegeta auch schon. Ich konnte noch nicht schlafen. Es war sowieso unmöglich, denn ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, was wohl die Spinnen machen würden, während ich schliefe. Warum musste es bloß überall Spinnen geben? Reichte die Erde nicht schon? Da war ich doch immerhin weg. Da konnten sie ruhig bleiben, aber nein, sie müssen überall verbreitet sein. Ich weiß nicht, was dann geschah, aber ich fühlte mich plötzlich beobachtet.

**6 – Überraschungen**

Meine Nackenhaare richteten sich alle einzeln auf. Ich spürte einen bohrenden Blick im Rücken. Ich traute mich nicht, mich umzudrehen. Wieso musste ich immer so feige sein und mich nicht trauen dem Gegner ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ich krallte mich mit meinen Händen im Bettlaken fest. Wieso hatte ich bloß solche Angst? Ich war doch alleine in meiner Zelle und wer auch immer in meiner Nebenzelle sein sollte konnte gar nicht zu mir gelangen. Schließlich entschloss ich mich doch, mich umzudrehen. Neben mir war... ich konnte es kaum glauben... ein alter Bekannter.

„Christian?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Ja ich bin es, sag mal wo bin ich und was hast du hier zu suchen?" fragte er mich darauf. „Ähm... na ja, ich soll Jana retten, du weißt schon, die kennst du doch." Versuchte ich zu erklären. „Deine Freundin Jana? Was haben denn hier alle verloren?" brachte er verwirrt hervor. „Was heißt alle?" wollte ich wissen. „Na ja, ich habe auch schon Katrin hier gesehen." Sagte er. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte ich verzweifelt. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Gab er zurück. „Aber ihr könnt unmöglich hier sein. Wie habt ihr das gemacht? Ich hab ein paar Jahre daran gesessen um es zu schaffen hier her zu gelangen. Und ihr? Ihr kommt hier her und es ist bloß ein Unfall." Regte ich mich plötzlich auf, denn es war mir echt zu doof, dass denen alles zugeschoben und in den Arsch gesteckt worden ist.

„Was brüllst du hier so rum Weib? Du störst meinen wertvollen Schlaf." Kam es von Vegeta, der mich böse ansah. „Ach ja, ganz toll! Nur weil hier jetzt schon wieder irgendwelche Leute sind heiße ich jetzt wieder Weib. Vielen herzlichen Dank auch." Fuhr ich ihn darauf an. „Hast du was mit ihm?" wollte Christian von mir wissen. „Nein ganz sicher nicht." Sagte ich genervt.

Christian sah mich darauf hin fragend an, doch ich beschloss es nicht zu beachten und so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da. Ich setzte mich also auf mein Bett und starrte die Wand an. Ich würde nie wieder mit ihm reden. Vegeta schlief schon wieder, was mich noch rasender machte. Dieser Idiot konnte in jeder Lebenslage schlafen. Und ich? Ich war wach, plagte mich mit Christian und den Spinnen rum und konnte einfach nicht schlafen.

Warum war das Leben immer so ungerecht zu mir? „Hey Lisa, was ist mit dir?" wollte Christian wissen, doch ich ignorierte ihn. Als ich noch in meiner Dimension gelebt hatte, habe ich mich zu oft von ihm verarschen lassen. Seine verlogenen Liebesgeständnisse, auf die ich Idiotin auch noch reingefallen war. Wie ich bloß so dumm und naiv gewesen sein konnte, ich konnte bloß hoffen, das Freezer anders war, wenn ich ihn jemals wiedersehen sollte. Ich vermisste ihn unglaublich. Wenn man die Personen von Dragon Ball Z erst einmal wirklich kennen gelernt hatte, dann vermisste man sie mehr als wenn man sich nur wünschte sie kennen zu lernen. Und ich war doch schon vorher fast gestorben, so sehr verzehrte ich mich nach Freezer.

Als ich schließlich doch noch einschlief, schlief ich nicht gut. Die feuchte Luft, die nach Schimmel roch machte mir den Schlaf nicht gerade zur Freude. Am nächsten Tag, zumindest war er das für mich, kamen wieder ein paar Reapers in den Kerker und nahmen mich und Vegeta mit sich. Wir liefen endlos lange durch lange steinerne Flure, die nur vom Schein der Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen, beleuchtet waren. Jeder Schritt hallte wieder und aus den Türen, die ab und an auftauchten, drangen grauenhafte Schreie. Am Ende einer der Flure war eine große Tür. Sie führte in einen großen Saal aus Marmor. Es war ein überraschend schöner Raum für den Rest dieser Festung oder was auch immer es war. Auf einem Thron gebaut aus Knochen saß Jared Nomak, den ich schon am ersten Tag kennen gelernt hatte. Als wir angekommen waren verließen die Wachen uns.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid." Sagte Jared gekünstelt nett. „Warum sollten wir kommen?" fragte ich drauf los. „Oh, du kommst ja schnell zur Sache, Süße." Grinste er. Vegeta stand nur still neben mir und sagte gar nichts. Was hatten die bloß mit ihm gemacht? Ich meine er war noch nie sehr gesprächig, aber in solchen Fällen hatte er immer große Klappe. „Also was habt ihr mit uns vor?" fragte ich um die Stille zu brechen. „Gar nichts! Vielleicht doch, aber erst einmal müssen wir euch eurer Arbeit zuteilen." Sagte er. „Das geht nicht, wir arbeiten für jemand anderes und zwar für Freezer und wenn er rauskriegt, dass wir hier sind, dann wird er kommen und uns holen und dann könnt ihr nur noch beten, dass er euch nicht vernichtet." Sagte ich darauf. „Ach ja, Freezer? Als würde der sich dafür interessieren, was mit seinen Leuten passiert. Der bringt die doch eher selber um." Sagte er mit gemeinem Tonfall. „Nein, das würde er nicht tun, denn zufällig bin ich seine Verlobte." Log ich und zeigte meinen alten Ring, den ich mal zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Vegeta sah mich von der Seite schon ganz ungläubig an. „Das ist der Trautzeuge." Hängte ich noch an und wies auf Vegeta. Jetzt fiel dieser fast um vor Schreck.

Nomak allerdings schien das ganze nur wenig zu interessieren, wenn er mir überhaupt zugehört hatte, denn er starrte mich nur an, ohne die geringste Mimik. „So ist das also? Du bist die Verlobte von diesem Tyrannen? Das glaube ich dir nicht, er ist nicht fähig zu lieben." Sagte er plötzlich. „Was? Woher willst du denn so etwas wissen, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht." Sagte ich nervös. „Doch natürlich, jeder kennt ihn. Einige nur vom sehen oder hören, aber ich kenne ihn persönlich und ich sage dir du bist nicht seine Verlobte. Ich hab erst gestern Kontakt mit ihm gehabt. Würde er seine Verlobte vermissen, dann hätte er es gesagt." Erzählte mir Nomak. „Ach ja? Dann sag ihm, dass wir hier gefangen sind. Er wird sagen, dass du uns gehen lassen sollst." Sagte ich darauf. Vegeta stand immer noch regungslos neben mir. Doch diesmal konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Er benahm sich wirklich ungewöhnlich, er schien ein wenig Angst zu haben.

„Ich werde sofort Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen und ich werde ihm von deiner Geschichte erzählen Süße." Sagte Nomak und ging. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße… was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Das kannst du dir ja überlegen, aber ich habe nichts damit zu tun." Sagte Vegeta plötzlich. Wow, er redete wieder mit mir. „Warum hast du solche Angst?" fragte ich ihn. „Was ich und Angst, pah... für wen hältst du mich?" spottete er. „Ich sehe es doch. Ist es wegen meiner Geschichte?" fragte ich. „Nein ich habe keine Angst... vielleicht ein bisschen... und ja es ist wegen der Geschichte, weißt du überhaupt was du da getan hast? Freezer wird uns in Stücke reißen und dann kochen und aufessen." Schrie er mich an. „Schrei mich nicht so an, das wird er nicht tun, weil er tief in seinem Herzen weiß, dass er mich auch liebt." Schrie ich zurück. „So ein Schwachsinn! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Eine Liebesgöttin, die jeden um den Finger wickeln kann? Und noch dazu den gefühlslosesten, bösartigsten und brutalsten Herrscher im Universum? Sehr gute Aussichten Schatz, wenn du sterben möchtest bitte, ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit." Schrie er weiter. „Aber…" begann ich. „Nichts aber, es ist so wie es ist. Und jetzt will ich nicht weiter darüber sprechen." Sagte er noch und drehte sich von mir weg. Ich war deprimiert. Wie konnte er so gemein zu mir sein und mir all meine Hoffnungen zerstören. Nein, ich würde nicht aufgeben, niemals.

Die Tür knallte auf und Nomak kehrte zurück. Er sah sauer aus und kam direkt auf mich zu. „Du bist wirklich die Verlobte von Freezer, tut mir Leid für den unglücklichen Vorfall, ihr dürft selbstverständlich weiterreisen." Sagte er. Ich war verdutzt und konnte erst gar nicht realisieren, was er gesagt hatte und so wie Vegeta aussah, konnte er es auch nicht glauben. „Ja das will ich doch wohl hoffen." Quetschte ich hervor. Vegeta sah mich immer noch an, als käme ich vom anderen Stern, na ja im Endeffekt kam ich das ja auch, aber wie auch immer, jedenfalls hoffte ich nur, dass das kein Scherz von Nomak war.

Also wurden unsere Sachen wieder in unser Raumschiff gepackt und wir konnten weiterreisen. Ich war überglücklich endlich wieder frei zu sein, auch wenn die Gefangenschaft nicht sehr lang war. Jetzt hatten wir endlich wieder freie Bahn um Jana zu retten und später zu Freezer zurück zu kehren. Doch was mich immer noch beschäftigte war, wieso hatte Freezer bestätigt, dass wir verlobt wären? Eine Frage, die ich mir vielleicht erst später stellen sollte, wenn es soweit kommen würde.

**7 – Der Planet Raptor**

Im Raumschiff herrschte Anspannung zwischen mir und Vegeta. Er sah mich immer noch fragend an und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich war mir doch selbst nicht im Klaren was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn er mich doch bloß nicht so anstarren würde. „Was ist?" fragte ich. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" wollte er wissen. „Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wollte Freezer einfach mal nett sein." Sagte ich ungläubig. „Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Hast du eine Affäre mit ihm gehabt?" fragte Vegeta nun. „Nein, schön wäre es." Konnte ich auf diese blöde Frage nur antworten.

Nachdem das erst mal geklärt war, hörte Vegeta vorerst auf zu fragen. Ich konnte also wieder alleine weitergrübeln warum Freezer das gesagt hatte. Das passte nicht zu ihm, nein überhaupt nicht. Er war bloß in meinen Träumen so nett, aber niemals in der Realität. Moment mal, war das hier vielleicht nur ein Traum? Waren wir nie auf dem Planeten gewesen und wenn ich aufwachte würde Vegeta immer noch nach dem Problem suchen, das aufgetreten war?

„Vegeta, träume ich nur oder ist das hier wahr?" fragte ich. „Wie kommst du jetzt schon wieder auf so etwas? Natürlich ist das hier wahr, warum sollte es ein Traum sein?" antwortete er. „Nur so, weil ich einfach nicht glauben kann, was passiert ist." Sagte ich. „Aha." Kam es darauf nur von ihm und er ging weg, um zu trainieren. Immer diese Männer. Interessieren sich für nichts als das trainieren und somit für ihren Körper. Mein Problem schien mal wieder egal zu sein. Also setzte ich mich alleine damit auseinander, während Vegeta neben mir fleißig seine Übungen machte. Nach einer Zeit machte es mir richtig Spaß ihn dabei zu beobachten. Er strengte sich richtig an und ich saß daneben und konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam der Planet immer näher. Man konnte ihn schon ganz gut erkennen. Es leuchtete gelb, was an dem ganzen Sand dieses Wüstenplaneten liegen musste. Er wurde größer und größer, je näher wir kamen. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wie lange wir wohl nach Jana suchen würden. Vegeta schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein. Er sah nur mürrisch aus dem Fenster und sagte schließlich: „Das kann ja was geben, wenn wir in brütender Hitze die Wüste nach deiner Freundin absuchen können. Warum habe ich mich bloß darauf eingelassen? Du bringst mich nur in Schwierigkeiten, Weib." „Hör auf damit, ich hasse es, wenn du Weib zu mir sagst und das weißt du auch. Das machst du nur um mich zu ärgern." Zickte ich ihn an. „Man Freezer hätte selber mit dir los gehen sollen. Dann hättest du wenigstens deinen Verlobten zum ficken." Sagte Vegeta mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das aussagte, dass er sich über mich lustig machte. „Hör auch auf damit. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das bestätigt hat, aber du solltest besser froh darüber sein." Sagte ich darauf. „Schnall dich lieber an, sonst holst du dir noch eine Gehirnerschütterung." Spottete er. „Sei du mal lieber still sonst holst du dir noch eine Zwangskastration." Sagte ich mit bohrendem Blick auf ihn. Er sagte darauf nichts mehr, sah allerdings etwas beleidigt aus, von dem, das ich zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten drangen wir dann ihn die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein. Das ganze Raumschiff fing wieder an zu ruckeln. Und ich fragte mich wie lange diese lahme Schrottkiste das noch aushalten würde. Nach meiner Meinung konnten wir nur hoffen, dass wir unbeschadet bei Freezer ankamen. Ich war froh, als wir am Boden angekommen waren und aussteigen konnten. Draußen war es wirklich sehr warm und deshalb ging Vegeta auch noch mal rein und holte Wasser für uns.

Unterwegs begegneten uns nur ein paar Felsen, sonst nur Sand über Sand. Die Hitze ließ mir den Schweiß über die Stirn laufen und ich musste mir oft mit meinem T-Shirt darüber wischen. Vegeta war der typische Mann und ließ es einfach tropfen. „Findest du es nicht unangenehm, wenn dir der Schweiß vom Gesicht tropft?" fragte ich schließlich, denn es nervte mich ein wenig. „Nein. Außerdem guck du lieber in der Landschaft rum, ob du deine Freundin siehst und achte nicht auf den Schweiß, der von mir runtertropft." Antwortete er. Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich immer was an ihm auszusetzen. Man könnte glauben wir wären Geschwister oder ein altes, keifendes Ehepaar.

Bestimmt waren schon wieder Stunden vergangen, als uns plötzlich die Vögel begegneten. Sie waren wirklich groß und sahen böse aus. Aber immerhin griffen sie uns nicht an. Das war auch schon mal was wert. „Glaubst du die Vögel können uns verstehen?" fragte ich Vegeta. „Keine Ahnung, bin ich allwissend? Probier es doch einfach aus." Sagte er äußerst gereizt. „Ja, ist ja gut... man ey. Reg dich mal wieder ab." Sagte ich, doch dann wendete ich mich an die Vögel um zu fragen, ob sie einen Mensch mit rötlichen Haaren gesehen hätten. Doch wie konnte es anders sein, sprachen sie nicht. Vegeta und ich hatten keine andere Wahl als weiter zu suchen. Wir liefen also noch weiter durch die Gegend, ohne zu wissen wohin. Wäre das hier nur ein Film, dann würde sie uns jetzt zufälligerweise in die Arme laufen. Doch das hier war die Realität, kein Spiel, kein Spaß. Nach weiterer, für mich langer Zeit, hatte ich so einen gewaltigen Durst, dass ich halb neben Vegeta zusammenbrach. Er holte eine Flasche Wasser aus seiner Tasche und gab sie mir. Ich dankte ihm noch kurz und trank dann. Ich hatte so einen Durst, dass es mir egal war, dass das Wasser schon pisswarm geworden war.

In der Ferne sah ich plötzlich etwas Grünes aufblitzen, doch ich wusste nicht, ob es wirklich das war, was ich glaubte das es war. Konnte es möglich sein, oder war es bloß eine Fatahmorgana? Ich hoffte, dass es wirklich war, dass musste es. Eine Oase wäre jetzt genau Richtig. Es würde bedeuten frisches Wasser, Pflanzen, die Schatten gaben, ja es wäre perfekt. „Da hinten." Sagte ich und wies auf die Stelle, an der ich die Oase gesehen hatte. Vegeta drehte sich um und guckte dort hin. „Was ist denn da?" fragte er und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Da war eine Oase." Sagte ich. Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte zog mich Vegeta vom Boden hoch und warf mich über die Schulter. Es schien so, als habe er keine Lust mehr weiter zu wandern und versuchte so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu der Oase zu gelangen. Als wir näher kamen sahen wir, dass es wirklich eine Oase war.

**8 – „Exotische" Oase**

Die Oase hatte die Größe eines kleinen Wäldchens. Dort standen viele Palmen und in der Ferne hörte man einen Wasserfall plätschern. Ich war wirklich überglücklich. An den Palmen hingen Kokosnüsse und ich stürzte mich sofort darauf, um die Kokosmilch zu trinken und dann das Kokosfleisch zu essen. Vegeta setzte sich gleich neben mich um auch etwas zu essen. Er war halt ein Saiyajin und hatte ewig Hunger. Ja, das kennen wir doch.

Als Vegeta und ich ein paar Kokosnüsse gegessen hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Wasser. Das würde wenigstens kühl und frisch sein, nicht so wie das Wasser in unseren Flaschen. Außerdem könnte man vielleicht ein bisschen baden, oder auch nur eine Runde schwimmen. Vegeta schien sich auch schon auf das Wasser zu freuen. Doch was wir dann sahen, hatten wir nicht erwartet...

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wie peinlich es für sie sein musste, wenn sie uns bemerkte. Vegeta lief schon knallrot an konnte die Augen aber nicht abwenden. Ich musste plötzlich laut loslachen. Jana drehte sich um und sah mich und Vegeta mit großen Augen an. „Aaaaahhhhh......!" schrie sie und tauchte mit ihrem nackten Körper unter Wasser. Sie schämte sich wirklich sehr, denn sie lief knallrot an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Hi Jana. Sorry, dass wir dich in dieser Lage vorfinden." Presste ich raus und musste sofort weiterlachen. Vegeta schaute, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte weg, als Jana aus dem Wasser kam und sich etwas anzog.

„Müsst ihr genau jetzt kommen? Ihr hättet so viele andere Momente aussuchen können." Jammerte sie und hängte noch an: „Warum seid ihr überhaupt erst so spät angekommen? War mein Hilferuf nicht schon über einen Monat her? Ich dachte ihr hättet gute Raumschiffe." „Nein, wir haben die größte Schrottkiste bekommen und sind unterwegs aufgehalten worden." Sagte ich. „Toll!" zickte sie. „Sei lieber froh, dass wir dich überhaupt retten." Meldete sich nun Vegeta zu Wort. Danach sagte Jana gar nichts mehr. Sie hatte es auch nicht böse gemeint, das wusste ich. Sie war bloß noch eingeschnappt, weil Vegeta sie nackt gesehen hatte.

Alle zusammen machten wir uns dann auf den Weg zurück zum Raumschiff. Wir nahmen uns allerdings ein paar Kokosnüsse und andere exotische Früchte mit. Die Hitze trieb einen wieder in den Wahnsinn und wir waren alle froh, als wir das kühle Raumschiff erreichten. Jetzt war nur noch das Problem, dass nur zwei Betten da waren. Vegeta wollte uns nicht sein Doppelbett überlassen und ich hatte nur ein Einzelbett. Also blieb Jana wohl nichts anderes übrig, als auf dem Boden oder mit Vegeta in einem Bett zu schlafen. Da sie nicht auf dem Boden schlafen wollte, fragte sie Vegeta, ob er nicht noch Platz für sie im Bett habe. Oh und was für ein Wunder hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Vegeta machte Platz in seinem Bett für eine Frau. Na ja, sie war erst dreizehn. Das fand ich jetzt doch etwas pädophil. „Ähm.. Vegeta, sie ist dreizehn. Ich hoffe du weißt das... gibt es hier eigentlich so etwas wie das Jungendschutzgesetz?" fragte ich ihn. „Was willst du schon wieder von mir? Ich bin doch kein Perverser. Ich leg das Kind schon nicht flach." Sagte er darauf. „Was? Ich bin kein Kind!" schrie Jana empört. „Schon gut, schon gut... ich wollte nur meine Ansichtsweise verdeutlichen." Entschuldigte er sich. Sie sah zwar noch böse drein, schien es aber damit abgetan zu haben.

Noch lange ging der Tag nicht vorüber. Nachdem wir wieder losgeflogen sind, haben wir uns ein paar lustige Spiele ausgedacht, die uns die Zeit vertreiben sollten. Zum Beispiel haben wir Kartenküssen gespielt. Man setzt sich in einen Kreis und saugt eine Karte an den Mund. Zwischen den beiden sie runterfällt, die müssen sich küssen. Sogar Vegeta schien seinen Spaß zu haben. Zumindest schaffte er es immer, dass die Karte nur zwischen ihm und Jana runterfiel. Nie zwischen uns. Entweder hatte ich ihn zu viel geärgert, oder er stand tatsächlich auf Jana. Ich musste leicht schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken und ließ aus Versehen die Karte doch einmal zwischen mir und Vegeta fallen. Ich starrte noch kurz auf die Karte und dachte nur: Scheiße. Also musste ich mich doch nach vorne beugen und Vegeta einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund geben. Zum Glück spielten wir nicht mit Zungenkuss. Nachdem es uns zu langweilig wurde spielten wir Twister. Vegeta gewann die ganze Zeit und Jana ließ sich immer zufälligerweise über oder unter ihn fallen. Also ich glaubte nicht mehr, dass Jana diese Rückreise ohne einen kleinen Riss überstehen würde. Als uns das Spiel auch zu doof wurde, suchte ich ein bisschen Wein aus dem Kühlschrank. Es war eine Flasche von Freezers Weinen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn ja alleine trinken. Nein wohl eher nicht. Ich kam nach einigen Minuten mit dem Wein zurück. Jana mochte keinen... Glück für mich. Vegeta trank auch nicht sonderlich viel. Er war angeblich schon viel zu müde und musste ganz dringend ins Bett.

„Was läuft da zwischen euch beiden?" fragte ich Jana, als er weg war. „Gar nichts." Sage sie und lief dabei rot an. Ich hasste schlechte Lügner. „Sei ehrlich, du stehst auf ihn." Sagte ich. „Ach was! Nein. Denk nicht so was von mir. Er ist zwölf Jahre älter als ich oder so." Versuchte sie sich rauszureden. „Ja. Weißt du Freezer ist auch ein paar viele Jährchen älter, als ich und ich liebe ihn auch. Allerdings er mich noch nicht." Sagte ich darauf. „Ach nein. Du hast es noch nicht geschafft? Aber du hast trotzdem was erreicht, das bestimmt nicht viele bei ihm schaffen." Sagte sie lächelnd. „Und was soll das bitte sein?" wollte ich wissen. „Na ja, du hast es geschafft, dass er dich am leben lässt und sogar, dass du mich retten darfst. Das schafft nicht jeder." Sagte sie. „Stimmt du hast recht." Stimmte ich ihr zu. Und dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich mich demnächst mal mit der Frage auseinandersetzen sollte, warum er mich als seine Verlobte bestätigt hatte. Ich erzählte Jana gleich von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage und als ich das von Freezer erzählte, machte sie große Augen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie es genauso wenig glauben wie ich. Kurze Zeit später verzog auch sie sich in Vegetas Bett. Ich saß nun alleine da.

Plötzlich begann ich mich allerdings zu fragen, was wohl noch mit Christian geschehen würde. Er war nun alleine auf diese grauenhaften Planeten. Doch so richtiges Mitleid konnte ich dennoch nicht empfinden. Er hatte mich verletzt und nun sollte er verletzt werden. Die Vergeltung für seine Lügen und Intrigen. Freezer könnte nicht so sein. Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er war zwar böse und so, aber ich wusste auch irgendwo in mir drin, dass er sehr einsam sein musste und er brauchte vielleicht genau mich. Doch ich sollte mir vorerst nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen. Außerdem hatte ich noch einen Job auszuführen. Ich hatte echt keine Lust mehr darauf. Was sollte eigentlich aus Jana werden? Das hatte ich mir noch gar nicht überlegt. Was wäre, wenn sie einfach zu den untersten Sklaven gepackt wurde? Das durfte ich auf keinen Fall zulassen. Ich hatte noch so viel zu erledigen. Erstens meine normale Arbeit, dann noch Jana helfen, Freezer davon abhalten später nach Namek zu fliegen und noch vieles mehr.

Es war nun doch schon reichlich spät geworden und so beschloss ich mich ebenfalls schlafen zu legen. Dort dachte ich dann noch eine Weile darüber nach, was wohl in Vegetas und Janas Bett abginge, doch ich traute mich nicht nachzusehen, denn wenn Vegeta das merken würde, dann bräuchte ich mir um gar nichts mehr in der Zukunft sorgen zu machen, weil ich keine mehr hätte. Das viele nachdenken strengte doch sehr an, und so schlief ich dann auch endlich ein.

Ich träumte von Freezer und davon, dass wir glücklich miteinander wären. Doch leider war es nur ein Traum und umso trauriger war ich, als ich in der Nacht erwachte. Ich hatte einen höllischen Durst und ging wieder Richtung Küche um mir etwas Wasser zu holen. Ich saß noch eine Weile in der Küche, um zu trinken und zu grübeln. So langsam hatte ich aber wirklich genug gegrübelt. Wenn ich an diese Tag noch so weitermachte, dann würde mir bald der Kopf platzen, das wusste ich.

Über kurz oder lang hatte ich mal wieder so viel nachgedacht, dass ich Kopfschmerzen bekam und mir gleich noch eine Aspirin reinpfeifen konnte. Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sich mein Kopf wieder und ich stand auf. Hoffentlich könnte ich ausschlafen und würde nicht zu früh von Vegeta oder Jana geweckt werden.

Doch als ich zurück ging, hörte ich sehr verdächtige Geräusche aus Vegetas Zimmer. Was konnte denn das nur sein? Klang irgendwie, wie ein Stöhnen. Nein, jetzt ging es echt zu weit. Ich hatte doch noch heute Nachmittag von ihm gehört, dass er kein perverser Kinderficker sei. Doch das, was ich jetzt dort aus seinem Zimmer hörte, klang nach dem genauen Gegenteil davon. Ich schlich mich leise zur Tür um zu hören, was sich da abspielte. Ich musste es einfach wissen, vielleicht hatte ich mich auch verhört. Nein ganz sicher nicht. Nicht nach dem Satz, der dann kam:

„Vegeta. Es ist gut, dass es wirklich nur beim ersten Mal wehtut. Dieses Mal tat es überhaupt nicht weh. Es war wunderschön. Wollen wir es Morgen bevor Lisa aufsteht noch mal tun? Ich bin im Moment viel zu erschöpft." „Ja klar können wir das." Sagte er.

Nein das war echt nicht wahr. Ich wollte es lieber verdrängen und schlich mich zurück in mein Zimmer. Schlafen konnte ich danach allerdings sehr schlecht.

**9 – Der nächste Morgen**

Ich stand erst spät auf, aber da Jana und Vegeta noch am Frühstückstisch saßen und so taten, als würden sie sich nicht kennen, waren sie auch erst spät aufgestanden. „Guten Morgen." Sagte ich. „Morgen." Sagten sie im Chor. Ich setzte mich grinsend an den Tisch. Die Erinnerung an die Nacht vor ihrem Zimmer war immer noch vor meinem inneren Auge. „Was ist, warum grinst du so doof?" fragte Vegeta. „Oh, ich frage mich nur, wie denn die Nacht so war? War sie kribbelnd und neu?" fragte ich hinterhältig. „Wie kommst du da rauf, wir haben nur geschlafen." Sagte Jana. „Ja miteinander, stimmt es?" sagte ich darauf. „Nein!" schrieen die beiden. „Oh, wie unauffällig." Triezte ich die beiden.

Sie entschlossen sich dann gar nichts mehr zu sagen, denn ich machte zu allem ein blödes Kommentar. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich glaubten, ich wüsste nichts davon, aber sie schienen sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen.

Das Frühstück war beendet und Vegeta ging trainieren und Jana setzte sich zu mir, als wäre nie etwas zwischen den beiden gelaufen. Doch ich beließ es nicht dabei.

„Jana, du kannst es ruhig zugeben." Sagte ich schließlich zu ihr. Sie sah mich wieder nur verständnislos an. „Was soll ich zugeben?" fragte sie unschuldig. „Na, dass du mit ihm Sex hattest. Ich weiß es hundertprozentig." Sagte ich. „Ach ja? Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?" wollte sie wissen. „Also... tut mir ja Leid, aber... ich hab euch ganz zufällig in der Nacht belauscht." Gab ich zu. „Du hast was?" schrie Jana entsetzt. „Euch belauscht. Wie war denn das erste Mal?" fragte ich vorfreudig. „Oh Gott! Wie konntest du nur?" sagte sie total entgeistert. „ Jana... es tut mir doch Leid. Bitte straf mich nicht so. Ich will es wissen." Drängte ich sie. „Es war schön. Reicht das?" sagte sie beleidigt.

Ich hätte es wohl doch lieber für mich behalten sollen. Warum stritt ich mich eigentlich mit jedem? Mit Vegeta war es schon Tagesordnung, aber mit Jana? Ich hatte mich in unserer Welt nie mit ihr gestritten. Wir hatten uns fast jeden Tag verabredet und es gab nicht einmal Streit. Wieso war es hier bloß so?

Auf dem Tisch stand noch eine Kaffeetasse, die einen braunen Ring auf dem weißen Tisch hinterließ, als Jana sie anhob, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Vielleicht stellte der Ring etwas verlorenes dar. Ein Teil, entrissen aus der Seele, eine Grenze, die mich von den anderen wegsperrte, dass ich mich nicht mit ihnen verstehen konnte? Ich wusste es nicht. Wieso musste das Leben bloß immer so gemein sein? Ich wollte zu Freezer. Ich wollte immer nur zu Freezer. Ich wollte mich mit ihm in einem Zimmer einschließen und nie wieder rauskommen. Nie wieder die verlogenen anderen Personen sehen müssen. Wie lange dauerte diese grauenhafte Reise denn noch?

Wenn ich zurück käme, dann würde ich bestimmt viele Fragen gestellt bekommen. Wegen meiner angeblichen Verlobung mit Freezer. Ich fürchtete mich jetzt schon davor, doch in diesem Raumschiff wollte ich auch keine Minute mehr verbringen.

Die nächsten Tage verstrichen einigermaßen schnell und ich war glücklich mich Freezer mehr und mehr zu nähern. Vegeta und Jana verheimlichten ihre ach so tolle Liebe nicht mehr und gaben mir damit das Gefühl der einzige verfluchte Single im Universum zu sein. Ich hatte nie einen wirklichen Freund, weil ich immer zu doof war mich vernünftig mit ihnen abzusprechen, damit man sich wiedersehen könnte. Christian hatte mich ja nur verarscht und den anderen, den ich mal kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ich auch nie wieder gesehen. Ich war vom Pech verfolgt. Immer wenn ich glaubte einmal in meinem Leben glücklich sein zu können, dann wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch Freezer verlieren würde, dann wäre mein Leben wirklich nicht mehr lebenswert. Er ist das einzige, was mich davon abbringt mich umzubringen. Ohne ihn, wäre ich bloß eine leere Hülle, ohne Seele, ohne irgendetwas. Wenn er mich jemals zurückweisen sollte, dann ist es vorbei. Dann ist alles vorbei. Nichts würde mich aus dem schwarzen Loch in meiner Seele wieder rausholen können.

„Vegeta, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Hauchte Jana ihm ins Ohr und ich konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich bin ebenso glücklich wie du." Sagte er mit sanfter Säuselstimme. Ich stand auf. Man konnte nirgendwo in Ruhe nachdenken, ohne, dass die beiden wieder an einem vorbei gingen und mit ihrem Liebesgequassel nervten.

Nachdem ich den Raum verlassen hatte, fingen sie wieder an, an sich rumzugrabbeln und rumzulecken. Es war echt ekelhaft und es machte einen Eifersüchtig, zu sehen, wie glücklich sie waren und ich nicht. Ich musste daran denken, das Vegeta, mir auch zu Anfang so ein unmoralisches Angebot zum ficken gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so zurückhaltend wie in der Serie. War er vielleicht sogar ein perverser Gigolo? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er liebte Jana, er würde sie schon nicht nur für den Sex benutzen. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

Es war nun nur noch eine Woche, bis wir den Planeten Freezer wieder erreichen würden. Eine Woche, in der ich mich schon mal auf ein paar Fragen von Freezer vorbereiten sollte. Was er wohl dazu sagen würde? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte mir jedenfalls bei Freezer nichts freundliches vorstellen, immerhin tötete er sogar Bedienstete, weil ihm die Frisur nicht passte. Ich konnte echt gespannt sein, was mich noch erwarten sollte.

Am letzten Abend vor der Ankunft, redete ich noch einmal mit Jana und Vegeta darüber, was ich bloß tun sollte. Doch wie schon vermutet, wussten sie es auch nicht und waren mehr daran interessiert, miteinander rumzuknutschen, als sich mit meinen Problemen zu beschäftigen. Also ging ich in mein Bett. Es hatte sowieso alles keinen Sinn. Ich lag zwar noch lange wach, schlief dann aber doch noch ein.

**10 – Ankunft**

Der nächste Morgen brach an und ich erwachte in vollkommener Stille. Kein Fluggeräusch, gar nichts. Waren wir etwa da und niemand hatte mir Bescheid gesagt? Ich sprang aus meinem Bett auf und rannte zum Fenster. Tatsächlich! Wir waren über Nacht angekommen. Jana und Vegeta standen draußen und redeten mit Freezer. In mir stieg Wut hoch. Erst sagte mir niemand Bescheid, dass wir bereits angekommen waren und dann redeten sie auch noch mit Freezer, ohne mich. Das ging echt zu weit. Ich rannte zurück zum Bett um meine Schuhe darunter hervorzukramen. Meine Kleidung holte ich mir aus dem Kleiderschrank.

Draußen angekommen starrten mich alle nur doof an. Ich hasste es wenn sie das taten und sie taten es oft. Erst als ich direkt neben Freezer stehen blieb fiel mir wieder ein, was ich während der Fahrt behauptet hatte und worauf ich noch angesprochen werden sollte. Ein leichter Schauder durchfuhr mich, als ich sah, wie Freezer mich von oben bis unten mit seinem typischen Grinsen musterte. Ich dachte nur noch scheiße was hast du bloß getan, doch dann hörte Freezer plötzlich auf und redete mit Vegeta weiter. Was sollte das und was redeten die da nur?

„Also Vegeta, wie ich sehe haste ein Weib gefunden. Sag mal wie alt ist die überhaupt?" fragte Freezer. „Dreizehn." Antwortete Vegeta. „Du hast was mit einem Kind? Wie tief willst du noch sinken? Ich will mal Gnade walten lassen, weil du einer meiner besten Kämpfer bist. Normalerweise fällt das unter Kindesmissbrauch und anschließend Haft, in schlimmen Fällen Todesstrafe. Leute die über achtzehn sind dürfen erst was mit sechzehnjährigen haben, aber scheiß drauf." Predigte er. Warum redete er über Jana? Hätte ich sie doch in der Wüste grillen lassen. Was wäre wenn er an ihr Gefallen finden würde? Das hatte ich nie bedacht. Warum war ich nur so bescheuert? „Was haben sie denn jetzt eigentlich mit ihr vor?" fragte Vegeta und wies mit dem Finger auf mich. „Wieso?" wollte Freezer wissen. „Na ja, sie werden sich doch noch an ihr Märchen bei den Reapers erinnern." Sagte er und grinste mich dabei hinterhältig an. Das sollte wohl die Rache für das lauschen sein.

Freezer sah mich eine Weile an, in der ich fast zusammenbrach vor Angst. „Achso, das meinst du." Sagte er grinsend. „Ich wollte nur unseren Arsch retten, es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dich damit beleidigt habe Freezer." Stürmte ich drauf los. „Seit wann habe ich erlaubt, dass mich andere duzen dürfen? Aber egal. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mich beleidigt hättest?" fragte er. „Ach, d...Sie würden sich ja nicht mit so einem hässlichen Ding wie mir abgeben." Sagte ich traurig. „Was hast du denn jetzt für Komplexe? Aber eine Strafe für die Lüge hast du schon verdient." Sagte er darauf. „Und welche?" fragte ich. „Das wollte ich gerade sagen. Du darfst nicht mehr arbeiten, also nicht als Chirurgin. Du wirst die Kampfanzüge waschen." Sagte er. „Aber..." „Nichts aber!" fuhr er mich an. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts daran auszusetzen, der Job hatte mich sowieso schon genervt, aber wenn ich die Kampfanzüge waschen würde, würde niemand mehr reinpassen, weil sie alle einlaufen würden. Das konnte er mir und den Kämpfern doch nicht antun.

Ich beschloss Freezer hinterher zu laufen und tat das auch. Als ich ihn erreichte sah er mich wieder mit einem bösen Blick an, der mir sagte, dass ich ihn besser in Ruhe lassen sollte, doch das konnte ich nicht. „Freezer, tut mir Leid, dass ich schon wieder nerve, aber ich kann doch nicht waschen. Sollen alle Kampfanzüge kaputt gehen?" fragte ich ihn. „Ach du bist eine Frau die nicht waschen kann? Toller Witz, ich habe noch nie von so einer Frau gehört." Sagte er nur darauf. „Doch, aber es ist so. Wenn ich es doch sage, glaubst du mir nicht?" fing ich wieder an ihn zu fragen. „Wenn du mich so fragst, nein! Du verbreitest irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich und verlangst, dass ich dir noch glaube. Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?" sagte er böse.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Freezer schien sehr sauer auf mich und das fraß mich innerlich auf. Ich fiel vor seine Füße und weinte verbittert. „Bitte, du musst mir vergeben. Ich bin doch nur wegen dir überhaupt in diese Dimension gekommen. Du bist doch der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben. Freezer, bitte!" flehte ich ihn an. „Warum bin ich der einzige Sinn in deinem Leben? Könntest du das bitte präziser ausdrücken?" fragte er verwundert. „Aber das kann ich nicht sagen, weil du mich dann wieder auslachst. Du bist immer so gemein zu mir." Weinte ich. „Also wenn ich gemein zu dir wäre, dann wäre das was ganz anderes. Bis jetzt war ich noch sehr nett zu dir. Du solltest dich besser nicht beschweren, andere haben es viel schlimmer als du. Und ich werde nicht lachen, versprochen." Sagte er mit ehrlicher Stimme. „Nein, es geht nicht." Stotterte ich hervor. „Wieso?" wollte er wissen. „Weil ich es nicht sagen kann. Immer wenn ich bei anderen geglaubt habe es wäre so, wurde ich nur enttäuscht. Dieses mal ist es stärker als sonst und auch echt. Aber es geht nicht, weil wenn ich dann schon wieder enttäuscht würde, dann müsste ich mich ernsthaft umbringen." Sagte ich hoffnungslos. „Ach komm schon. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Was ist „es" denn nun? Was kann denn so schlimm sein, dass du dich gezwungen fühlst dich umzubringen?" fragte er mit wahrem Interesse. „Ich... ich... es geht nicht. Ich habe Angst." Jammerte ich. „Es geht! Zur Not zwinge ich dich es mir zu sagen. Was ist bloß los mit dir?" warnte er mich wütend. Er wurde wohl allmählich sauer, weil ich nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Sag es!" befahl er mir und nahm mich dabei an den Armen und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich konnte es nicht tun. Es war unmöglich. Wenn ich es sagen würde, würde ich wieder verletzt werden. Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen. „Freezer ich kann nicht." Sagte ich flehend. Wieso hatte ich auch bloß hinter ihm herrennen müssen?

Seine Hand lag nun direkt an meiner Hüfte und streichelte ganz sanft meinen Bauch entlang. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich hoch. Es war einfach zu schön, doch ich wusste, dass es bloß zur Beruhigung sein sollte, damit ich endlich anfing zu reden. Es würde niemals eine Erwiderung meiner Gefühle sein, von denen er noch gar nicht wusste. Zumindest nicht aus meinem Mund. Anhand meiner unübersehbaren Schwäche für ihn hätte er es schon längst wissen müssen. Er nahm mich nun in den Arm und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Nein, dass musste ein Traum sein, Freezer konnte das doch unmöglich mit mir machen.

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben. Ich weiß es doch eh schon. Du verrätst dich zu sehr. Deine Augen, deine Bewegungen, deine Stimme, wenn du mit mir redest. Es ist viel zu offensichtlich, warum gibst du es nicht einfach zu?" flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich musste mich in seinen Armen festkrallen um nicht umzufallen. Die sanften Berührungen und das Flüstern gaben mir heftige Adrenalinstöße ins Blut. Ich konnte kaum noch normal atmen. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Konnte sich mein Leben doch noch zum glücklichen wenden? „Ich liebe dich. Und das schon seit Jahren, deshalb habe ich die Magie erlernt um in diese Dimension zu gelangen. Mit meiner Freundin und jetzt hat sie Vegeta und ich bin ganz alleine." Sagte ich. Freezer drückte mich noch fester in seine Arme und sagte: „Jetzt bist du doch nicht mehr alleine."

**11 – Entschuldigen und Verzeihen**

Langsam löste Freezer seine Arme wieder von mir, doch ich umklammerte ihn immer noch. Ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es womöglich doch nur ein Traum war. „Hey, ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten, weiter Leute fertig machen, okay?" sagte er. „Ich will dich nicht loslassen, was ist wenn dass hier nur ein schöner Traum ist? Er darf nicht aufhören, wenn es einer ist, dann will ich nie wieder aufwachen." Sagte ich verzweifelt. „Es ist kein Traum." Sagte er und küsste mich ganz sanft auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, um weiter zu arbeiten.

Ich stand alleine auf dem Flur. Konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was geschehen war. Des weiteren wunderte ich mich, dass niemand an uns vorbeigekommen war. Niemand wusste von dem Geschehenem. Es war sozusagen ein Geheimnis zwischen mir und Freezer, von dem niemand außer uns etwas erfahren sollte. Vorerst.

Ich war inzwischen in meinem Zimmer angekommen und bemerkte, dass mein Zeug immer noch im Raumschiff lag. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als noch mal zurück zu gehen. Am Raumschiff angekommen, sah ich, dass Jana und Vegeta schon ihren Kram, oder besser Vegetas rausgetragen hatten. Jana hatte ja nichts, denn sie war ja auf diesem Wüstenplanet gefangen gewesen. Meine Sachen lagen noch unordentlich im Zimmer verteilt. Das war eigentlich nicht so meine Art, denn bei Unordnung konnte ich nicht schlafen, doch ich fühlte mich während der Reise so einsam und verarscht, dass ich nicht daran dachte noch aufzuräumen. Also sammelte ich meine Sachen ein und brachte sie zurück in mein kleines Zimmer. Ob ich hier wohl wohnen bleiben würde, oder zu Freezer einziehen? Es war keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und so ordnete ich alles in meinem Schrank ein. Die dreckigen Sachen warf ich in den Wäschekorb. „Oh Gott, ob ich das wohl auch alles waschen soll? Soll ich überhaupt noch waschen?" fragte ich mich laut. „So ein Unsinn nur weil ich mit ihm gekuschelt habe, sollte ich nicht zu weit in die Zukunft planen, dass kann sehr schmerzhaft sein, wenn es dann nicht seiner Fantasie entspricht."

Als mein Zimmer wieder vollkommen in Ordnung gebracht war, beschloss ich, noch ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. Der Tag war so schön, dafür, dass bereits der Herbst gekommen war. Ich war ganze zwei Monate auf der Suche nach Jana gewesen. So viel Zeit war ohne Freezer vergangen. Es kam mir geradezu unmöglich vor. Und erst dann fiel mir auf, dass Freezer ja in seiner ersten Form war. Ich hatte einfach nur gedacht, endlich bei Freezer und mir war völlig gleichgültig, welche Form er in dem Moment hatte. Ich liebte seine vierte Form über alles. Nur würde ich sie, wenn ich seinen Tod nicht verhinderte, nicht gerade lange zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht, dass ich die anderen Formen nicht auch liebte, doch die letzte war einfach am heißesten. Nur die dritte war nicht mein Fall, aber das tat ja nichts zur Sache.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen überlegte ich es mir doch noch mal anders und ging Freezer suchen. Man konnte meinen, ich wäre eine Klette, aber wenn man so verknallt war, dann konnte man nicht anders. Ich fand ihn letztendlich bei seiner Ginew-Force, die er gerade anschrie. Nach dem, was ich daraus hörte, hatten sie etwas wichtiges vernichtet. „Ihr seid unmöglich, wie kann man nur so Gehirnamputiert sein und ein wichtiges Erpressungsmittel vernichten? Das Miststück hätte viel Geld einbringen können." Schrie er sie an. „Meister Freezer, wir müssen uns entschuldigen, aber haben sie denn nicht genug Geld?" fragte Ginew. „Man kann nie genug Geld haben. Das solltest du wissen." Erwiderte er. Ich stand am Rande des Raums, weil ich lieber nicht stören wollte. „Lisa, was willst du hier?" fragte Freezer, der mich natürlich bemerkt hatte. „Eigentlich nichts besonderes, ich wollte dich nur besuchen, doch ich glaube, der Moment ist etwas unpassend." Sagte ich. „Ja, aber nur etwas." Lächelte er. „Ich lasse euch lieber alleine und gehe doch raus." Sagte ich und ging.

Ich lag schon einige Zeit in der Herbstsonne, als über mir ein Schatten auftauchte. Ich schrak auf und sah entsetzt in Janas Gesicht. „Musst du mir so einen Schreck einjagen?" fragte ich. „Tut mir Leid." Sagte sie. „Ja, dass hoffe ich auch." Sagte ich. „Nein, nicht das erschrecken. Dass ich so gemein zu dir war. Das stand mir nicht zu, wir waren immer die besten Freundinnen und deshalb hatte ich nicht das Recht dich wegen Vegeta so fertig zu machen." Sagte sie. „Du warst doch nicht so schlimm, du hast eher nichts gemacht. Der, der sich entschuldigen sollte, ist Vegeta. Aber danke, dass er Freezer auf meine Geschichte bei Nomak angesprochen hat." Sagte ich froh. „Warum? Du hast deshalb deinen Job verloren und musst Wäsche waschen. Dafür soll ich ihm danken?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verraten sollte, oder nicht, aber da wir uns ja wieder verstehen, sag ich es einfach. Verrat es keinem!" sagte ich. „Nein, es bleibt unter uns, aber rück raus mit der Sprache." Sagte sie wissbegierig. „Also... ich hab so ein bisschen mit Freezer gekuschelt und er hat mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben." Sagte ich überglücklich. „Du hast was? Du bist in ihn verknallt und kriegst ihn auch. Wie machst du das nur?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ist doch schön." Schwärmte ich so vor mich hin. Ich hatte wieder so ein Dauergrinsen aufgelegt, dass ich nur hatte wenn ich überglücklich war. Dann konnte ich gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Jana und ich unterhielten uns noch den ganzen Nachmittag über Freezer und wenn es sein musste auch über Vegeta.

Es war bereits Abend, als ich wieder im Schloss ankam. Auf dem Weg zur Küche dachte ich wieder über vieles nach. Ich dachte mal wieder an Freezer und fragte mich, warum er mich nur auf die Stirn geküsst hatte. War er vielleicht schüchtern, oder wollte er nur nichts überstürzen? Warum mussten Männer bloß immer so kompliziert sein?

In der Küche nahm ich mir Müsli raus und aß es schnell auf, damit ich einerseits eher ins Bett konnte, weil ich noch müde war von der Reise, andererseits hoffte ich noch Freezer über den Weg zu laufen. Ich verließ die Küche und ging durch die Gänge. Vergebens. Freezer war nirgends zu sehen. Draußen, auf dem Weg zu dem Gebäude, in dem die Arbeiter lebten und ich auch, war er auch nicht. Vielleicht schlief er auch schon. Eher nicht. Aber sicher war er bei sich in der Wohnung und dachte nicht darüber nach mir noch über den Weg zu laufen. Wie konnte ich das denn auch erwarten? Als würden Kerle sich jemals Gedanken über eine Frau machen.

In meinem Zimmer schmiss ich mich dann müde wie ich war aufs Bett und schlief nach diesem langem aufregendem Tag ein.

**12 – Kleine Unglücke**

Der Tag begann nicht gerade sehr toll. Das Dach war undicht und hatte eine Pfütze vor meinem Bett hinterlassen, die ich natürlich übersah. Ich rutschte aus und rammte mit meiner Schulter den Bettpfosten. Warum musste mich ein Unglück nach dem nächsten jagen? Über die Nacht kam mir dann noch der Gedanke, dass Freezer gar keine Beziehung wollte, sondern nur ein bisschen kuscheln. Er hatte mich ja nicht einmal auf den Mund geküsst. War es wirklich so? Wollte er wirklich nur seinen Spaß? Nein, über so etwas durfte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken. Denn wenn ich damit anfing, dann endete es nur in einem Nervenzusammenbruch, den ich mir nicht leisten konnte. Nicht, wenn ich noch Kampfanzüge waschen sollte. Und wie ich öfter war, sprangen meine Gedanken mal wieder von hier nach dort und am Ende musste ich an denken, der vermutlich tot, oder immer noch gefangen war.

Ich hatte schreckliche Gewissensbisse, er hatte mich zwar oft belogen und doch war die Zeit mit ihm auch schön gewesen. Eine Zeit lang hasste ich ihn, für das was er mir angetan hatte. Er hatte mir Hoffnungen gemacht und mich abgewiesen. Seine Ausrede war, dass er nicht der Typ für feste Beziehungen war. Aber ich hatte mir eine eigene Theorie gemacht. Er wollte es beenden, bevor es zu weit ging. Bevor es für mich noch schmerzlicher würde, ohne ihn zu sein. Deshalb hatte ich auch damit abgeschlossen und wir wollten bloß Freunde sein. Ob das so wirklich funktioniert hätte wusste ich nicht. Wenn ich mit Freezer zusammen sein würde, dann würde es funktionieren, aber solange ich Single war, hätte ich immer wieder die selben Fehler gemacht, ohne dazu zu lernen. Ein höllischer Kreislauf sozusagen.

Nachdem ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, wurde mir erst bewusst, wie sehr meine Schulter schmerzte. Also quälte ich mich ins Krankenzimmer, um mir eine Spritze gegen die Schmerzen geben zu lassen. Bei der Spritze musste ich leicht schmunzeln, weil ich an den schreienden Son-Goku dachte. Sollte ich Freezer vielleicht vor Son-Goku retten, indem ich ihn mit einer Spritze bedrohe? Ich wusste nicht genau, ob das so wirksam wäre, aber lustig sicherlich.

Der Schmerz war verflogen und so konnte ich normal zum frühstücken gehen. Ich war gespannt, ob ich wohl Freezer treffen würde, und wie er sich mir gegenüber verhalten würde. Hoffentlich nett. Er war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht da. Das hieß, alleine mit den anderen essen, den anderen, die ich entweder nicht kannte oder nicht mochte. Ein wunderbarer Tag!

Das essen stopfte ich mehr oder weniger in mich rein, um irgendwen zu fragen, wo Freezer sei. Also begab ich mich, als ich aufgegessen hatte auf den Weg zu Dodoria, der gerade an mir vorbei kam. „Dodoria! Weißt du zufällig, wo Freezer sich aufhält?" fragte ich. „Ja der trainiert gerade." Sagte dieser. „Und in welchem Trainingsraum?" wollte ich wissen. „Trainingsraum 5." Sagte er knapp und ging. Unhöflicher..... auch egal.

Ich beschloss so freundlich zu sein, Freezer ein wenig Wasser zu bringen. Er war sicherlich durstig. Also brachte ich ihm gleich eine schwere ein Liter Flasche aus Glas. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln betrat ich den Trainingsraum und ging auf Freezer zu. „Freezer, ich wollte dir etwas Wasser bringen, weil du ..." ich konnte den Satz nicht mal beenden, weil ich so nervös war, dass ich die Flasche direkt auf meinen Fuß fallen lies. Es war ein grauenhafter Schmerz. Was war bloß heute los mit mir? Mein Fuß war an mehreren Stellen aufgeplatzt und ein paar Scherben steckten darin. Warum musste diese Flasche zerspringen? Normalerweise hielten solche Dinger doch viel aus. Außer heute natürlich! Ich hielt mir mit quälendem Blick den Fuß und konnte nicht fassen, wie schrecklich er zugerichtet war. Ich war froh, dass der Körper unter schlimmen Zuständen viel Adrenalin ausstieß, denn sonst würde der Schmerz noch unerträglicher sein. Und ich dumme Kuh war auch noch in Flip-Flops gelaufen.

Was mich freute war, dass Freezer sich zu mir runterbeugte und mich hochhob. „Du bist aber auch ein kleiner Tollpatsch." Sagte er leicht belustigt, was mir überhaupt nicht gefiel. Wie konnte es ihn freuen, wenn ich litt? „Freezer, das ist nicht zum lachen." Sagte ich leicht gekränkt. Allerdings musste ich auch versuchen normal zu reden, weil der Schmerz wirklich schlimm war. „Tut mir leid." Sagte er während er mich Richtung Krankrenzimmer trug. Dort legte er mich dann vorsichtig auf einer Liege ab. „Wie geht es dir denn?" wollte er plötzlich wissen. „Ach, wie es einem schon geht. Es tut weh." Sagte ich. Als der Arzt mich sah, verdrehte er die Augen. Ich war ja schon vor ein paar Minuten da gewesen. „Sie schon wieder hier? Wo sind sie diesmal gegen geknallt Miss?" fragte er belustigt. „Wieso wieder?" fragte Freezer. „Weil ich heute morgen ausgerutscht und mit der Schulter gegen den Bettpfosten geknallt bin." Sagte ich beschämt. „Och..." sagte Freezer.

Nachdem mein Fuß verbunden war und ich mich endgültig als Krüppel fühlte sprach ich Freezer auf das Kuscheln an. „Freezer." „Ja?" „Was hatte das letztens zu bedeuten? Das Kuscheln? Du hast danach nicht mehr wirklich mit mir geredet." Fragte ich ihn. „Also... ich hatte nicht viel Zeit." Sagte er. „Und das Kuscheln?" fragte ich nun aufdringlicher. „Das habe ich gemacht, weil ich dich mag." Sagte er recht schüchtern. Die Frage, die mir da plötzlich in den Kopf kam war, ob er mich wohl zu jung fand? „Findest du mich zu jung? Weil du Jana ja auch als Kind bezeichnet hast. Sie ist nur drei Jahre jünger als ich." Wollte ich dann wissen. „Nein wieso? Sie ist dreizehn, du bist sechzehn. Mit dreizehn darf man keinen Sex haben, mit vierzehn darf man mit Leuten bis achtzehn Sex haben und mit sechzehn mit Leuten jeder Altersstufe." Sagte er. „Was hat die Sexreglung damit zu tun, ob ich zu jung für dich bin?" fragte ich. „Oh ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben. Du bist nicht zu jung, sonst hätte ich das letztens sicher nicht gemacht." Sagte er. „Aber hat es dir was bedeutet? Ich hab gehört, dass du noch nie eine rangelassen hast, also warum gerade ich?" fragte ich, ängstlich auf die Antwort. „Wer sagt denn so was? Natürlich hab ich schon mal eine rangelassen, aber die wollte nur Sex. Seit dem bin ich vorsichtig." Erklärte er. „Ach und ich sehe so aus, als wollte ich nicht nur Sex?" hakte ich nach. „Kleine, du bist aus einer anderen Dimension gekommen, nur für mich. Du hast mich immer vollgequasselt. Und deine Augen. Deine Augen, dein Blick sagen alles. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Tut mir Leid, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nur Sex von mir willst." Sagte er mit frechem Grinsen.

Ich war so glücklich, dass ich von der Liege sprang, um ihm einen richtigen Kuss zu geben, doch leider traf ich seinen Fuß und erschreckte mich so, dass ich ihn samt mir auf den Boden riss. „Tut mir leid." Flüsterte ich. Freezer lag über mir auf dem Boden und strich mir langsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er kam mit seinen Lippen den meinen immer näher. Er gab mir ganz zarte Küsse auf den Mund und ich glaubte im Himmel zu sein. Ganz zärtlich berührte seine Zunge meine und wir begannen ein kleines Spiel mit ihnen. Ich war wie betäubt, mein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Freunde und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Als er begann mir sanft den Hals zu küssen, krallte ich mich in seinem Rücken fest. Doch ganz plötzlich hörte er auf.

**13 – Unerwarteter Besuch**

In Windeseile hob er mich hoch und ging ein paar Schritte weg von mir. „Was ist denn plötzlich los?" fragte ich verwundert. „Ich kann mich jetzt nicht in deiner Nähe aufhalten, tut mir leid." Sagte er nur und ließ mich alleine im Krankenzimmer stehen. Völlig durcheinander und meiner Schmerzen wieder bewusst, setzte ich mich auf die Liege. Der Arzt war die ganze Zeit draußen geblieben, weil er Freezers und mein Gespräch nicht stören wollte. Als Freezer nun weg war, kam er wieder rein.

„Miss, was haben sie denn mit dem gemacht, dass er so schnell verschwunden ist?" fragte mich der Arzt. „Keine Ahnung... er war plötzlich so merkwürdig." Sagte ich immer noch verständnislos.

Es war bereits einige Zeit vergangen, bis ich wieder auf mein Zimmer durfte. Der Himmel hatte einen schönen roten Ton angenommen und die Wolken leuchteten violett. Ich nahm die ganze Pracht der Farben in mir auf und ließ mich von den Krücken, mit denen ich mich besser fortbewegen konnte, nicht davon abhalten. Ich beschloss noch einen kleinen Umweg durch den Garten zu machen, damit ich den Sonnenuntergang von dort aus noch genießen konnte. Der Planet Freezer hat auch eine Sonne, so wie die Erde, nur ist diese kleiner, aber dafür näher dran. Im Garten setzte ich mich auf eine Holzbank und sah in das Farbspektrum des Himmels, wobei ich im selben Moment daran dachte, wie schön es doch wäre hier mit Freezer zu sitzen. Seine Lippen wieder zu fühlen, dass wäre so schön.

Ich sah mich im Garten ein wenig um und sah ein paar Vögel, an einem kleinen Fischteich sitzen und trinken. Sie waren klein und hatten rote Federn, die an den Enden ein Babyblau annahmen. Solche Vögel hatte ich auf der Erde auch noch nicht gesehen, aber warum sollten hier auch genau solche Tiere sein wie auf der Erde? Und dann sah ich plötzlich Freezer. Er sah ziemlich angenervt aus, deshalb wollte ich ihn auch nicht ansprechen. Als er mich dann sah, ging er auf mich zu, was mich doch sehr verwunderte. Wollte er nicht heute Morgen noch, dass ich mich nicht in seiner Nähe aufhalte? Was war plötzlich der Sinneswandel?

„Hey." Sagte er. „Hi." Antwortete ich verwundert. Er setzte sich neben mich. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Mein Dad ist hier, tut mir leid, dass ich heute Morgen so schnell abgehauen bin, aber wenn mein Dad wüsste, dass ich was mit einem Menschen und keiner Frau unserer Rasse hab, dann hätte ich ein Problem. Bist du mir böse?" fragte er. „Nein. Aber wie lange bleibt dein Dad denn? Wie lange muss ich dir aus dem Weg gehen?" fragte ich hilflos. „Höchstens diese Woche, länger nicht." Sagte er und hängt noch an, „Ich hab heute Morgen seine Aura gespürt und weiß nicht ob er jetzt meine spürt, dass ich hier neben dir sitze, deshalb gehe ich jetzt besser."

Er stand auf, gab mir noch ganz schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Als ich ihn nicht mehr sah, nahm ich meine Krücken, um ebenfalls zu gehen. Bis zu meinem Zimmer war es noch ein harter Weg. Ich musste noch viele Stufen hochgehen, denn einen Fahrstuhl gab es in unserem Arbeitergebäude nicht. Das war mir in dieser Situation recht ungelegen. Treppen laufen, als wäre das nicht schon ohne Krücken und verletzten Fuß anstrengend genug. Ich kam die Stufen nur sehr langsam hoch und regte mich immer darüber auf, wenn wieder jemand an mir vorbeirannte. Es dachte wirklich niemand darüber nach, mir zu helfen. Als ich schließlich den ersten Teil er Treppe geschafft hatte, hatte ich keine Lust mehr weiter zu gehen, deshalb besuchte ich Jana, die in diesem Stockwerk mit Vegeta zusammen wohnte. Wenn ich mal so viel Glück mit Freezer hätte! Bei Jana und Vegeta wirkte es immer so perfekt, als würde immer alles bei ihnen klappen.

Ich klopfte an die Tür. Hoffentlich waren sie überhaupt da. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich das drehen des Schlüssels und die Tür öffnete sich. Vegeta sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er. „Ich wollte euch besuchen." Sagte ich. „Ach ja, ich dachte wir wären im Streit." Sagte er. „Mmh... schon möglich. Ich bin mit dir im Streit, aber nicht mit Jana." Sagte ich. „Tut mir Leid, aber die ist nicht zu Hause. Sie ist arbeiten." Sagte er mit gemeinem Grinsen. „Es ist doch schon so spät, wo arbeitet sie denn?" wollte ich wissen. „Sie kellnert in einer Bar." Sagte er. „Oh. Dann gehe ich." Sagte ich und drehte mich um. „Warte. Tut mir Leid, mit dem Streiten, okay? Ich meine wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt etwas miteinander unternehmen, aber ich will mich nicht mehr streiten." Sagte er plötzlich. Ich war überrascht, so was von Vegeta zu hören. Ich wandte mich ihm wieder zu und sagte: „Okay, das klingt gut." „Tschüss." Sagte er. „Ciao." Sagte ich. Er schloss die Tür. Ich konnte immer noch nicht verstehen , was da passiert war. Es war einfach zu unglaublich.

Später Abends in meinem Zimmer, hatte ich mich gerade wieder von der Treppe erholt, da klopfte jemand an meiner Tür. Wer kommt denn noch so spät zu besuch? Als ich die Tür öffnete, stürmte Jana rein. „Hi, du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade in der Bar gesehen hab." Sagte sie hektisch. „Hi, nein, was denn?" wollte ich wissen, denn sie sah sehr durcheinander aus. „Freezer war dort mit King Cold und ich konnte ein wenig von dem Gespräch belauschen. Es tut mir so Leid dir das zu sagen, aber King Cold will, dass Freezer endlich heiratet und hat schon ein paar Frauen ausgesucht, die er ihm vorstellen will." Sagte sie mitleidig. „Was!" schrie ich verzweifelt.

Sie saß noch einige Zeit bei mir, um mir eine moralische Stütze zu sein, aber dann sagte sie: „Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, Vegeta muss jetzt schon fast eine Stunde auf mich warten. Er macht sich bestimmt schon große Sorgen." „Schon okay, es wird schon gehen." Sagte ich, während ich sie zur Tür begleitete. Als sie gerade rausging prallte sie direkt mit Freezer zusammen. „Aua, kannst du nicht aufpassen du Idiot?" Beschwerte sie sich, denn sie hatte nicht gesehen, wer sie da umgerannt hatte. „Nein, kann ich nicht." Sagte Freezer schlecht gelaunt. „Oh, Freezer. Das tut mir sehr Leid, ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass Sie es waren, ich dachte, dass wäre irgendein bekloppter Arbeiter, der nicht aufpassen kann." Entschuldigte sie sich. „Ist schon okay, jetzt geh." Sagte er immer noch nicht gerade freundlich. Die Aufforderung zu gehen fasste Jana auch gleich am Schopf und rannte die Treppe runter. Freezer schob mich während dessen in mein Zimmer. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, weil ich mich schon mal darauf gefasst machte, was er wohl vor hatte. Er würde Schluss machen, Schluss machen, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte.

„Mein Dad will, dass ich heirate. Eine von unserer Rasse..." Nein, nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. „... aber das will ich doch gar nicht." Sagte er. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Er ließ es sogar zu. Ich streichelte ganz sanft seinen Rücken und er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und ließ seiner Verzweiflung freien lauf. „Was willst du denn jetzt machen?" fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme und Tränen liefen mir das Gesicht runter und tropften auf seine Schulter. Als er merkte, dass seine Schulter immer nasser wurde, sah er zu mir auf. „Warum weinst du?" fragte er. „Weil du mir doch jetzt bestimmt sagen wirst, dass es dir Leid tut, und du Schluss machen wirst." Sagte ich und konnte die Tränen gar nicht mehr halten. „Nein, nein, niemals!" sagte er und küsste mich. Ich klammerte mich wieder an ihm fest, aus Angst ich würde ihn für immer verlieren. „Was ist denn plötzlich mit dem aus dem Weg gehen geworden? Kann dein Vater unsere Aura doch nicht spüren?" fragte ich. „Das ist mir egal. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Ich kann nicht anders, er muss es wissen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er mich zwingt irgendeine Frau zu heiraten, die ich gar nicht will. Ich sag ihm, was zwischen uns ist, damit er sich den Gedanken der Hochzeit aus dem Kopf schlägt." Sagte er.

Es war wieder einige Zeit vergangen, als Freezer sagte: „Komm leg dich ins Bett. Ich gehe jetzt zu meinem Vater und sag ihm alles." Ich tat wie mir gesagt und legte mich ins Bett. Freezer folgte mir und legte sich neben mich. Er zog mich zu sich und küsste mich immer wieder. Ich war nervös, er wollte doch zu seinem Vater gehen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Schlaf schön und träum von mir, ja?" sagte er und gab mir noch einen langen Gutenachtkuss. „Werde ich, träum du auch schön von mir." Sagte ich glücklich. Ich war glücklich, dass er alles versuchte, damit wir zusammen bleiben konnten, doch kam Freezer mir manchmal recht unentschlossen vor. Erst legte er sich zu mir ins Bett und dann ging er schnell. Aber das hatte er doch erst getan, nachdem ich mich gefragt hatte, dass er ja eigentlich zu seinem Vater wollte. Konnte er etwa Gedanken lesen? Nein, dass war unsinnig. Nach einigem Nachdenken schlief ich dann auch ein und träumte von Freezer, wie ich es auch sollte.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich dann wieder von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Langsam humpelte ich hin und öffnete sie. „Ich hab ihm alles gesagt und noch einige Zeit mit ihm diskutiert, aber er ist einverstanden seine Pläne zu ändern." Sagte Freezer. Er sah übermüdet aus und fiel nur deshalb nicht um, weil er sich am Türrahmen festhielt. „Das ist so wunderbar. Ich kann meine Freunde gar nicht in Worte fassen." Sagte ich und küsste ihn um dem gesagten Nachdruck zu geben. „Komm doch rein, du kannst hier schlafen, du siehst so müde aus." Sagte ich dann. „Danke." Sagte er und schmiss sich auf das Bett. Da das Bett eigentlich nur für eine Person gedacht war und kein Doppelbett war, setzte ich mich auf einen kleinen Sessel und sah Freezer an. Er war so niedlich wenn er schlief. Allerdings wurde mir sehr schnell kalt, denn die Heizung funktionierte nicht, und so versuchte ich doch noch irgendwie mit auf das Bett zu passen. Freezer wachte dabei auf und machte etwas Platz, damit ich mich unter der Decke an ihn kuscheln konnte. Und so verbrachte ich die bisher schönste Nacht meines Lebens.

**14 – Essen im Restaurant **

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich glücklich wie nie. Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich direkt in Freezers rot leuchtenden Augen, was mich sehr erschreckte. „Guten Morgen du Langschläfer." Sagte Freezer und gab mir einen Kuss. „Morgen. Wie spät ist es denn schon?" antwortete ich. „Halb elf." Sagte er lächelnd. „Musstest du nicht schon längst aufstehen?" fragte ich auf einmal besorgt. „Mir kann keiner vorschreiben, wann ich arbeiten soll oder nicht. Wer es wagt, wird umgebracht." Sagte er locker. „Ah, okay... und ich... muss ich nicht noch die Kampfanzüge waschen?" fragte ich. Freezer musste noch breiter grinsen. „Ja, aber erst heute Abend. Du willst sie doch nicht waschen, dann werden sie heute Nachmittag benutzt und heute Abend müsstest du sie noch mal waschen." Erklärte er. „Stimmt. Hätte ich sie gestern auch waschen sollen?" fragte ich. „Mmh... nein. Du hattest doch am Morgen einen Unfall. Ich hab irgend so eine hohle Tussi losgeschickt." Sagte er. „Toll ich kann arbeit erledigen, die sogar hohle Tussen verstehen." Sagte ich gespielt beleidigt. „Weißt du was. Hör auf zu reden." Sagte Freezer und wusste genau, wie er mich vom reden abhalten konnte.

Es wurde noch später und deshalb stand Freezer dann schließlich doch noch auf. „Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier verbringen. Und wie hältst du es bloß in so einem harten Bett aus, davon bekommt man doch Rückenschmerzen." Sagte er. Ich guckte ihn an und verzog meine Augenbrauen. „Freezer, ich liege in diesem Bett, weil du solche Betten für alle Arbeiter hast." Sagte ich. „Ach ja, stimmt. Aber die meisten kaufen sich ein neues." Sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung. „Ich war immer unterwegs und habe deshalb auch kein Geld verdient. Wie soll ich mir bitte ein neues Bett kaufen?" fragte ich. „Nächstes Mal schläfst du bei mir." Sagte er. „Ach ja, mir ist die Ehre erwiesen, dein Zimmer kennen zu lernen?" fragte ich aufgeregt. „Klar." Sagte er als wäre es etwas ganz selbstverständliches. „Aber jetzt muss ich mal wieder zu meinem Vater. Er wird sonst bestimmt noch muffeliger als er es jetzt schon ist." Hängte er noch an. Er ging noch mal zu mir hin und küsste mich so zärtlich wie immer. Es warf mich immer halb aus den Latschen, wenn er mich küsste. Es begann mit einem kribbeln im Bauch, dass dann über den gesamten Körper verteilt wurde und einen ganz verrückt machte.

Als er zur Tür rausging warf er mir noch mal einen Kuss entgegen. Ich zog mir schnell etwas anderes an, denn ich war zu nervös um weiterhin im Zimmer rumzusitzen. Was ich allerdings vergessen hatte war mir die Haare zu kämmen. Und so humpelte ich nach draußen auf den Flur, wo viele Arbeiter standen und mich doof anstarrten. Sie hatten wohl gesehen, dass Freezer die ganze Nacht in meinem Zimmer gewesen war. „Hallo Leute." Sagte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die zerzausten Haare. Ich musste bestimmt aussehen wie durchgefickt.

Ich lief knallrot an und humpelte wieder in mein Zimmer - was das Bild noch mehr vervollständigte - um mir noch schnell die Haare zu kämmen. Als ich wieder rausging standen immer noch viele Leute vor meinem Zimmer und unterhielten sich angeregt. Ich schlich mich an ihnen vorbei und versuchte so leise wie möglich die Treppe auf einem Bein runterzuhüpfen. Nach langer Zeit kam ich dann unten an und humpelte weiter über den Hof. Ich schaffte es mit Mühe und Not zu den Trainingsräumen. Dort setzte ich mich erst mal hin, in der Hoffnung, dass Freezer vorbeikommen würde. Doch das tat er nicht und so quälte ich mich zum Frühstück, wo Jana auch noch saß und ein Croissant aß. „Hallo Jana. Bist du auch erst so spät aufgestanden wie ich?" fragte ich. „Ja aber wenn du erst jetzt kommst bin ich vielleicht doch etwas früher aufgestanden." Antwortete sie. „Ich wurde aber auch aufgehalten." Erklärte ich. „Ach ja? Von Freezer? Habt ihr es miteinander getrieben?" fragte sie unverblümt. „Nein, dazu wäre er gar nicht mehr fähig gewesen, so müde war er." Antworte ich darauf.

„Lisa, ich wurde geschickt um Sie zu holen." Sagte ein Soldat. „Aber ich habe noch nichts gegessen." Sagte ich um ihn abzuwimmeln. „Es ist ein Befehl von Freezer, also kommen Sie gefälligst." Sagte dieser und zog mich mit. „Tschüss Jana." Sagte ich noch und dann waren wir schon auf dem Flur. „Lassen Sie mich los, ich kann auch alleine gehen. Sie sind viel zu schnell, mein Fuß tut weh." Meckerte ich ihn an. Er ließ mich trotzdem nicht los, sondern zog mich noch schneller hinter sich her. „So wir sind da, bitte treten Sie ein und rennen sie ja nicht weg." Sagte der Soldat. „Wegrennen? Wie denn, mein Fuß wird wegen Ihnen ewig beschädigt bleiben." Sagte ich wütend. Dann wurde ich von ihm in Freezers Wohnung geschubst.

Ich stand in einem großen Raum, in dem überall die luxuriösesten Möbel standen, die ich bisher gesehen hatte. Die Stühle waren aus dunklem Holz, von dem ich nicht genau wusste zu welchem Baum es gehörte. An einem großen Tisch saß Freezer ganz alleine. „Wo ist denn dein Vater?" wollte ich wissen. „Der ist ein bisschen unterwegs. Ich dachte du willst mal meine Wohnung sehen und mit mir frühstücken." Sagte er. „Ja, klar." Sagte ich und betrachtete immer noch den ganzen Raum. „Setz dich doch." Sagte Freezer und bot mir den Patz neben sich an. Ich setzte mich dankend neben ihn und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er sah mich eine Weile an und sagte dann: „Mein Vater möchte dich kennen lernen. Wir gehen heute Abend in einem Restaurant essen, also zieh dir bitte was nettes an. Vielleicht ein Abendkleid oder so." „Aber ich hab keins." Sagte ich enttäuscht. „Dann gehen wir eins kaufen. Mein Vater soll doch begeistert von dir sein." Sagte er. „Wird er das? Ich glaube er wird mich nicht mögen, schon alleine, weil ich ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht habe." Sagte ich. „Er wird dich mögen." Sagte Freezer aufmunternd.

Wir frühstückten zusammen und gingen dann zusammen einkaufen und er kaufte mir ein teures Abendkleid, dass rot war und am Rockende in Schwarz überging. Er war zu mir immer so freundlich, er benahm sich nie wie in der Serie. Ich glaubte, dass er nur immer so böse und gefühllos tat, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich tief im Inneren nach Liebe sehnte. Ich liebte ihn wirklich sehr und musste ihm einfach einen Kuss geben. Ich nahm ihn ganz fest in den Arm und sagte ihm noch mal: „Ich liebe dich wirklich über alles!" Er sah mir tief in die Augen und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, dass ich dich auch liebe. Ich habe noch nie geliebt, aber ich glaube, dass das hier Liebe ist."

Nachdem unsere kleine Shoppingtour beendet war, gingen wir zurück in Freezers Wohnung. Dort machte ich mich gleich auf in ein kleines Badezimmer, um mich stundenlang fertig zu machen. Ich brauchte immer so lange, wenn ich perfekt aussehen wollte. Freezer schaute ab und zu schon rein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich noch lebte. Und nach langer Zeit, brach der Abend dann an.

„Bin ich auch nicht zu doll gestylt?" fragte ich Freezer auf dem Weg zum Restaurant. Meine Haare waren mit einer Spange hochgesteckt und zwei Strähnen fielen mir in leichten Wellen am Gesicht runter. Meine Augen waren dunkel schattiert und auf meinen Lippen hatte ich rosa Lipgloss. Zum Schluss hatte ich mir noch weiße Perlenohrringe reingemacht. „Nein, du siehst toll aus. Mein Dad wird dich lieben." Sagte er lächelnd. Ich nahm seine Hand um ruhiger zu werden, denn ich war wirklich nervös darauf, King Cold zu treffen. Meine Träume, die ich immer von Freezer hatte, waren immer perfekt und unbeschwerlich gewesen. Ich hatte nie daran gedacht, dass ich ja auch so was kompliziertes wie Schwiegereltern haben würde.

Im Restaurant saß King Cold an einem kleinen, gemütlichen Tisch und erwartete uns schon. Ich kam mir auf einmal dumm vor, so schick angezogen und so stark geschminkt zu sein. Ich kam jetzt wahrscheinlich so rüber wie eine dumme Tussi, die ich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht war. Vielleicht mochte King Cold natürliche Mädchen und ich war jetzt so künstlich, aber vielleicht mochte er auch diese künstlichen Miststücke, was ich doch sehr bezweifelte. Allerdings dachte ich dann daran, dass er schon merken würde, dass ich nicht so war, wie ich aussah, wenn er nur mit mir reden würde. Das hoffte ich.

Nachdem ich mich vorgestellt hatte, stand schon ein Kellner an unserem Tisch und wir konnten das Essen bestellen. Freezer bestellte sich Krebse mit irgendwelchem Salat als Beilage und King Cold bestellte sich Steaks. Ich kam mir verloren vor und wusste nicht, was ich essen sollte, denn von dem Zeug mochte ich gar nichts. Bei mir hatte man schon immer das Problem, dass ich fast nichts mochte. Meine Mutter hatte schon immer gesagt, sie wüsste so langsam nicht mehr, was sie mir überhaupt noch zu essen machen sollte. Also bestellte ich eine Pizza, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nicht so gut ankam. Freezer musste leicht schmunzeln, den normalerweise bestellte man in einem so noblem Restaurant keine Pizza und vor allem nicht in Gegenwart seines Vaters. Unter dem Tisch suchte ich dann verzweifelt Freezers Hand, denn ich brauchte etwas, woran ich mich festhalten konnte und das mir die Angst etwas nehmen würde. Ich tastete sein Bein entlang und fand schließlich, wonach ich suchte. Er streichelte mir sanft die Innenfläche der Hand, was mich sehr beruhigte.

Eine Viertelstunde war vergangen, bis das Essen auf den Tisch kam. In der Viertelstunde hatte King Cold mich schon nach vielen Dingen befragt, die ich alle wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet hatte. Manchmal war es mir auch schwer gefallen zu antworten, denn Freezer hatte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel gelegt und strich mit seinem Daumen auf und ab und er raubte mir dabei doch sehr die Konzentration.

Ich schnitt mir ein Stück von der Pizza ab und biss hinein. Ich genoss den ganzen Geschmack meines Lieblingsessens, den saftigen Käse, der sich schön lang ziehen ließ und den leckeren Thunfisch mit den Zwiebeln, die dem ganzen noch eine gewisse Würze verliehen. Als ich zu Freezer mit den Krebsen rüberguckte, bei denen er gerade die Beine abriss, schaute ich schnell wieder weg und das blutige Steak von King Cold ließ mir den Hunger auch ein wenig vergehen. Also beschloss ich nur meine Pizza zu betrachten und nichts anderes.

Der Abend ging schon fast in die Nacht über, als wir uns von King Cold verabschiedeten und uns auf den Weg in Freezers Wohnung machten.

**15 – For the first time**

Als Freezer die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, zog er mich in die Wohnung und begann sofort mich zu küssen. Unsere Zungen spielten wild miteinander und mir wurde dabei schwarz vor Augen. Es war einfach so wunderbar mit Freezer.

„Komm, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Sagte er zu mir und führte mich durch die Wohnung zu einer Tür. Vor ihr hielt er mir die Augen zu und führte mich in den Raum dahinter. Als ich die Augen öffnete konnte ich kaum glauben, was ich sah.

Wir standen in einem großen Badezimmer, nicht das kleine, in dem ich mich noch am Nachmittag geschminkt hatte. Es war aus Marmor und die Wasserhähne waren vergoldet. Der gesamte Raum war nur beleuchtet von vielen Kerzen und es waren überall Rosenblüten verteilt. In der Mitte des Badezimmers stand eine riesige, runde Badewanne, die schon mit Wasser gefüllt war.

„Wann hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte ich begeistert. „Oh, ich hab einer Bediensteten befohlen, es hier so romantisch wie möglich zu machen, während wir beim Essen mit meinem Vater sind." Antwortete er. „Oh, du bist so süß!" sagte ich und küsste ihn. Er sprang auch gleich drauf ein und begann wieder, mir den Hals zu küssen und am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge meinen Hals hinab und mir wurde immer heißer vor Erregung. „Ich liebe dich." Sagte er und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Er streifte mir nun den einen Träger vom Kleid ab, wobei der andere automatisch runterstreifte und das Kleid zu Boden fiel. Ich wurde so nervös, dass meine Knie anfingen zu zittern und ich nichts dagegen tun konnte. Freezer hielt mich zum Glück so fest in seinen Armen, dass ich nicht umfallen konnte. „Warum zitterst du?" fragte er. „Weiß nicht." Stotterte ich hervor. „Keine Angst, wenn ich dir zu weit gehe, dann sag einfach Stop, okay?" sagte er. „Okay." Antwortete ich, während er mich zur Badewanne trug.

Das Wasser war angenehm warm und duftete nach Honig. Freezer schmiegte sich an mich an und wir kuschelten ein wenig. Er strich mir sanft über die Hüften, während seine Zunge die meine massierte. Mein Herz fing immer mehr an zu rasen und mein Atem wurde immer schwerer. Ich fühlte ein Pulsieren zwischen meinen Beinen und wollte Freezer wirklich. Er strich seine Hand höher und fing an, an meiner Brustwarze zu spielen, die sofort hart wurde. Als er dann daran knabberte und saugte entwich mir ein leichtes stöhnen und er ließ davon ab und küsste mich wieder. Danach fing er an mit seiner Hand meinen Bauch auf und ab zu streicheln. Ich strich im mit meinen Händen am Rücken entlang und knabberte dabei zärtlich seinen Hals, wobei ich einen kleinen violetten Fleck hinterließ.

Seine Hand wanderte tiefer hinab und glitt zwischen eine Beine, wobei ich zusammenzuckte. Sein Finger strich noch einige Zeit zwischen meinen Beinen her, bis er schließlich meine Beine ein wenig auseinander schob, um dazwischen zu gleiten. Ich spürte, wie es zwischen seinen Beinen hart wurde und holte tief Luft. „Bist du auch wirklich bereit dafür?" fragte er flüsternd, was mir eine Gänsehaut verlieh. Ich nickte zuversichtlich und er gab mir einen ermutigenden Kuss.

Ich fühlte wie er in mich eindrang und, dass ein kleines Hindernis ihn zurückhielt. Noch ein Stoß und es war durchtrennt, wobei ich ihm in die Schulter biss, um einen Schmerzschrei zurück zu halten. Ich fing an mich zu verkrampfen und Freezer hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne. „Hab ich dir weh getan, soll ich aufhören?" fragte er. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und schmiegte mich ganz fest an seine Brust. Ich war nicht mehr verkrampft und dachte daran, dass es doch Freezer ist und ich mir das schon immer gewünscht hatte. Er machte weiter und war ganz vorsichtig um mir nicht mehr weh zu tun. Nach einer Zeit wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller und die Stöße immer heftiger, doch da das schlimmste überwunden war, hatte ich keine Schmerzen mehr, nein, es fing an richtig schön zu werden. Mein Atem wurde immer schneller und ich war kaum noch bei klarem Verstand. Jeder Stoß hinterließ ein kribbeln in mir, das immer stärker wurde, bis ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und mein ganzer Körper anfing zu zittern während ich immer lauter stöhnte. Ich fühlte, wie sich Freezers Muskeln entspannten und er schließlich auch zum Höhepunkt kam und seine warme Flüssigkeit in mir ergoss.

Ich lag noch lange Zeit in seinen Armen und konnte kaum glauben, was geschehen war. Inzwischen hatte Freezer mit einem Knopfdruck den Whirlpool betätigt und wir lagen in dem blubberndem Wasser. „Tut mir leid." Sagte ich. „Was?" wollte Freezer wissen. „Das!" sagte ich und wies mit meinem Finger auf die Bissspur in seiner Schulter. „Ach ich hab schon schlimmeres durchstanden." Sagte er mit ironischer Stimme. „Du bist so lieb. Ich dachte immer du wärst so ein böser Herrscher." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn dabei frech an. „Bitte? Ich bin böse!" sagte er beleidigt, musste dabei aber grinsen. Ich lehnte mich vor und biss ihm zärtlich in seine Unterlippe. „Ist das ein Bestechungsversuch?" fragte er. „Maybe." Antwortete ich darauf.

Auf einmal weiteten sich meine Augen vor Schreck und ich sprang schreiend in die Mitte der Badewanne. „Oh Gott, Freezer pass auf, hinter dir!" schrie ich aus Leibeskräften. Er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und machte sich Kampfbereit. „Was ist denn da?" fragte er verwirrt, als er niemanden erblickte. Ich zitterte am ganze Leib und die Tränen liefen mir vor Angst das Gesicht runter. „Da... auf dem Beckenrand... eine Spinne." Stotterte ich ängstlich hervor. „Du machst so einen Aufstand wegen einer Spinne?" fragte er mit verwundertem Blick. Ich nickte nur verkrampft, weil ich mich vor Angst kaum noch bewegen konnte, geschweige denn sprechen. „Also ich kenne ja viele Frauen, die Angst vor Spinnen haben, aber so durchgedreht ist noch keine." Sagte er. Er schoss die Spinne mit einer kleinen Energiekugel ab und sie verbrannte sofort. Danach kam er zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich klammerte mich fest an ihn und jammerte: „Ich hasse Spinnen." „Ist doch alles wieder gut. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal schlafen, damit du dich wieder beruhigst." Sagte Freezer und half mir aus der Badewanne.

Meine Haare waren immer noch hochgesteckt und somit waren sie kaum nass geworden. Ich zog mir einen BH und eine Boxershorts an, um darin zu schlafen. Der Weg zu Freezers Bett war anstrengend, denn meine Muskeln waren alle noch vor Angst verkrampft. Ich kletterte unbeholfen ins Bett und kuschelte mich unter die Decke. Freezer kam kurze Zeit später auch ins Bett und zog mich zu sich hin. Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und sagte: „Träum süß." „Du auch." Antwortete ich.

Und so schlief ich dann auch und ich träumte von Freezer und wenn ich des Nachts aufwachte und kurze Zeit später weiterschlief, träumte ich auch mal schreckliche Dinge von Spinnen, aber alles in allem hatte ich süße Träume.

**16 – Panik**

Ich erwachte ruckartig aus meinem Traum. Ich hatte geträumt, dass ich in neun Monaten ein Baby bekommen würde. Ich war schweißgebadet und mich durchlief immer wieder die Angst schwanger zu werden. Ich lag noch einige Zeit im Bett und dachte nach, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wieso ich einen Alptraum von einem Blag haben musste. Warum sollte Freezer so schnell Kinder haben wollen? Und warum sollte ich damit einverstanden sein? Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf und von Panik gepackt sprang ich aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad.

Ich beugte mich über die Toilette und mein Abendessen kam mir wieder hoch. Mein Magen hörte nicht auf sich zusammen zu ziehen und ich konnte deshalb auch nicht aufhören zu würgen. Bei jedem Mal, dass ich wieder Galle spuckte, denn das Essen war schon raus, bekam ich schmerzhafte Krämpfe in der Zunge. Meine Augen fingen schon an zu tränen, weil es so weh tat.

Als das Schlimmste überwunden war, hing ich noch immer erschöpft vor der Toilette. Wie konnten wir nur so doof sein? Wieso? Wieso ich? Warum war ich so doof und hatte nicht besser aufgepasst? Ich hörte das Quietschen der Tür und anschließend Schritte, die auf mich zukamen.

„Geht es dir gut? Was hast du denn?" fragte Freezer mich. „Mir ist bloß schlecht." Log ich. Ich konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Doch eigentlich gab es noch nichts zu sagen. Noch war es zu früh. Vielleicht konnte ich noch alles verhindern, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. „Wirklich? Glaubst du, du schaffst es dich von der Kloschüssel zu trennen, ohne, dass etwas schlimmes passiert?" fragte er und strich mir über die Haare. „Ich glaube schon." Antwortete ich. Es war inzwischen schon Frühstückszeit und ich trank nur ein wenig Kamillentee, damit sich mein Magen wieder beruhigte.

„Du hast auch immer Pech. Erst verletzt du dich ständig und jetzt ist dir auch noch schlecht." Sagte Freezer mitleidig. „Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Fuß?" hängte er noch an. „Oh, dem. Dem geht's besser, ich kann schon wieder laufen. Das hättest du eigentlich schon merken müssen." Sagte ich darauf. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, fiel mir etwas ein, dass ich ihn noch unbedingt fragen musste. „Freezer, warum hast du eigentlich zugestimmt, dass wir verlobt wären?" „Ähm... also... ich wollte einmal nicht einen guten Kämpfer wie Vegeta verlieren und noch wichtiger, konnte ich mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen." Sagte er. „Aber wir waren doch noch gar nicht zusammen." Sagte ich. „Kann man nicht trotzdem mit dir Leben wollen? Weißt du, es war einfach viel lustiger und spannender, als du hier angekommen bist und jeden erdenklichen Grund gesucht hast, um mich zu sehen und voll zu quasseln." Sagte er leicht lächelnd. Ich lief rot an, bei der Aussage. „War ich denn wirklich so eine Nervensäge?" fragte ich. „Hab ich das gesagt? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich es mochte. Das hab ich dir zwar nicht gezeigt und die anderen Arbeiter hat es wahrscheinlich genervt, aber ich fand es süß." Antwortete er.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sagte Freezer eine halbe Stunde später. „Ja, tu das. Ich hab auch noch einiges vor und vielleicht komme ich ja heute noch dazu die Kampfanzüge zu waschen." Sagte ich. „Also dafür, dass es dir vorhin noch so schlecht ging, bist du jetzt wieder ganz schön aktiv." Sagte Freezer verwundert. „Ach ja, Frauen sind undurchschaubar. Genau wie Männer." Sagte ich. „Äh... ja." Sagte Freezer und ging.

Ich machte mich bereit, sofort zum Arzt zu gehen. Als ich mich richtig anziehen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich nur das Abendkleid hier hatte und so konnte ich auf keinen Fall zum Arzt. Der hielt ich wahrscheinlich eh schon für verrückt. Also ging ich zu Freezers Schrank um nachzusehen, ob irgendwas brauchbares darin zu finden sei. Viel Kleidung hatte Freezer nicht, was ich mir eigentlich hätte denken können, aber zum Glück hatte er einen Jogginganzug im Schrank. Ebenfalls konnte ich froh sein, dass ich nicht zu den größten Menschen gehörte, denn Freezer konnte man ja auch nicht als einen Solchen bezeichnen.

Als ich fertig angezogen war rannte ich so schnell ich konnte ins Krankenzimmer. „Guten Morgen Stammpatientin." Sagte der Arzt. „Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich. „Was haben sie heute wieder?" fragte er. „Nichts, ich möchte nur ein Medikament kaufen." Sagte ich schnippisch. „Und welches?" wollte er wissen. „Die Pille danach." Sagte ich verlegen. „Oh, wild gefeiert und nicht aufgepasst?" fragte er amüsiert. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das anginge." Sagte ich gereizt. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich gebe es Ihnen ja schon. Wollen sie nicht gleich die Pille regulär nehmen?" fragte er. „Ja, ich glaube das wäre besser." Antwortete ich darauf. „Okay, hier nehmen sie." Sagte er und gab mir die Medikamente, nach denen ich verlangt hatte. Ich bezahlte noch schnell, um dann auch schleunigst wieder zu verschwinden.

Für mein Vorhaben ging ich allerdings nicht wieder in Freezers Wohnung, sondern in mein Zimmer, dass mir nun sehr klein und verkommen vorkam. Nachdem ich die Pille geschluckt hatte, fühlte ich mich erleichtert und mir fiel ein Fels vom Herzen. Ich wusste genau, dass es möglicherweise Freezer gegenüber gemein war, aber noch war ich ja nicht wirklich schwanger gewesen. Außerdem hätte ich nicht mit einem Kind leben können. Ich hasste Kinder. Solange sie noch Babys waren, waren sie ja süß, aber sobald das sprechen anfing, hätte ich sie erschlagen können.

Als es Nachmittag wurde beschloss ich Jana zu besuchen, bevor sie sich vollkommen vernachlässigt fühlte. Ich zog mir noch schnell ein paar Sachen von mir an, damit sie nicht bemerkte, dass ich etwas von Freezer trug und ging. „Hi." Begrüßte sie mich. Ich sprach den gesamten Nachmittag mit ihr über Vegeta und Freezer. Über das, was ich an diesem Tag getan hatte verlor ich kein Wort. Abends verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und machte mich auf den Weg in den Waschraum. Wie vermutet, war das Training vorbei und ein Haufen schmutziger Kampfanzüge lag vor mir.

Ich warf alles in die riesen große Waschmaschine und stellte sie auf vierzig Grad ein. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das reichte, denn ich wusste nicht, ob die Kampfanzüge viel aushalten. Als das erledigt war, ging ich zurück zu Freezers Wohnung und merkte, dass ich gar keinen Schlüssel dafür hatte. „Bitte sei da." Flüsterte ich zu mir selbst. Ich klopfte an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis geöffnet wurde. „Da bist du ja wieder. Wie war dein Tag?" fragte Freezer. „Ganz okay und deiner?" fragte ich zurück. „Langweilig. Du hast mich gar nicht besucht und mir Löcher in den Bauch gefragt." Sagte er. „Oh, sorry. Ich war bei Jana und dann hab ich die Kampfanzüge gewaschen." Sagte ich. „Du musst sie nicht mehr waschen, du kannst mich bei der Arbeit und beim Training besuchen und mich mit den Sachen versorgen, die ich brauche." Sagte er. „Ehrlich? Das finde ich viel besser!" sagte ich erfreut. „Das dachte ich mir." Antwortete er nur darauf.

Er schloss die Tür und ich betrachtete ihn. Dabei musste ich anfangen über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Was?" fragte Freezer. „Warst du so arbeiten?" fragte ich belustigt. „Ja, wieso?" fragte er besorgt. „Dein Hals, nun ja er ist..." ich wurde von einem Lachanfall gepackt und konnte nicht weiterreden. Freezer rannte zum nächstgelegenen Spiegel, um sich anzusehen, was ich meinte. Als er zurück kam sah er verbittert drein. „Ich finde das nicht lustig." Sagte er mürrisch. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so, es ist doch nur ein Knutschfleck." Sagte ich traurig. „Was denn?" fragte er und kam zu mir rüber. Ich sah ihn nur noch als verschwommene Gestalt, blind von den Tränen. „Du bist jetzt sauer auf mich stimmt es?" sagte ich und bei den Worten spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Körper. „Ach was." Sagte er und umarmte mich.

Ich lag noch einige Zeit in seinem Arm und war wieder glücklich.

**17 – Die ganze Wahrheit**

Nachdem ich mich wieder normal fühlte, waren Freezer und ich schlafen gegangen. Ich hatte mich wieder an ihn rangekuschelt und streichelte über eine kleine Narbe auf seiner rechten Hüfte. Nachdem er schon einige Zeit schlief, fand ich auch endlich den Schlaf.

„Au!" Ich wachte von einem stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schulter auf. „Was ist denn?" fragte Freezer verschlafen. „Du hast mir mit deinem Horn in die Schulter gepiekt." Sagte ich mit einem kleinen Schmollmund, was mir auch nichts nützte, denn das Licht war aus. „Tut mir leid." Sagte er und wollte schon aufstehen. „Nein, schlaf weiter, es hat nur weh getan, es ist nichts." Hielt ich ihn davon ab. „Okay, gute Nacht." Sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss. „Nacht." Wieder lag ich wach und Freezer schlief schon wieder. Also beschäftigte ich mich wieder mit der Narbe. Es machte wirklich Spaß darüber zu streicheln.

Am Morgen, als Freezer aufstand, fühlte ich mich noch richtig elend, weil ich so wenig geschlafen hatte. Ich quälte mich langsam aus dem Bett und folgte Freezer ins Bad. Er stand unter der Dusche und ich ging zum Waschbecken, um mir die Zähne zu putzen. Als ich damit fertig war, wusch ich mir noch schnell das Gesicht und kämmte meine Haare. Als ich mich schminken wollte, fiel mir auf, was ich in meinem Zimmer vergessen hatte. Meine gesamte Schminke war noch dort. Freezer kam inzwischen aus der Dusche raus, band sich ein Handtuch um und kam zu mir. „Warum guckst du so entsetzt?" wollte er wissen. „Ich hab meine Schminke in meinem Zimmer vergessen." Antwortete ich. „Ja und?" fragte er. „Ich kann dich nicht so zur Arbeit begleiten." Sagte ich. „Weshalb?" fragte er darauf. „Weil ich bestimmt grauenhaft aussehe." Sagte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Haben alle Frauen aus deiner Dimension solche Komplexe?" wollte er wissen. „Ja, fast alle, vielleicht ein paar Ausnahmen nicht." Antwortete ich.

Das Gespräch ging in Freezers Zimmer noch weiter, doch das Thema hatte sich schon etwas geändert. „Ich möchte dir jetzt eine Frage stellen und ich will, dass du sie beantwortest." Sagte Freezer. „Okay." Erklärte ich mich für einverstanden. „Woher wusstest du von mir, wenn ich doch in einer anderen Dimension lebe?" fragte er. „Soll ich ehrlich sein?" kam von mir als Gegenfrage. „Ja, das wäre angebracht." Sagte er. „Also... das klingt für dich vielleicht verrückt, aber... bei uns gibt es eine Fernseh-Serie, DragonBall Z und diese Serie handelt von dir und vielen anderen." Sagte ich. „Aha." Sagte Freezer ungläubig. „Das ist wirklich wahr. Und wenn ich jetzt schon mal mit der Wahrheit anfange, kann ich auch gleich weiter erzählen. Ich weiß, ich kann damit alles durcheinanderbringen, aber ich muss es dir sagen... ich kenne die Zukunft und ich muss sie ändern. Wenn du in den nächsten Jahren, ich weiß nicht genau wann, nach Namek fliegst, dann triffst du dort auf Son-Goku, einen Supersayajin und er wird dich töten." Nach diesem Satz sah mich Freezer verwundert an. „Danke für die Warnung. Aber warum fliege ich dort hin?" fragte er. „Weil du dir das ewige Leben wünschen willst, von den Dragonballs." Sagte ich. „Geht das? Ist ja cool. Warum gehe ich nicht gleich hin? Dann hab ich Son-Goku nicht am Hals." Fragte er. „Und was ist, wenn die Zeit jetzt wegen mir schon so durcheinander ist, dass er jetzt schon da ist? Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen." Sagte ich von mir selber enttäuscht. „Dann gehe ich halt noch nicht. Ich warte bis zum wahren Zeitpunkt und trainiere so viel, dass selbst dieser Supersayajin mir nichts anhaben kann." Beruhigte er mich. „Einen Versuch ist es wert, wenn man dich schon nicht davon abbringen kann." Sagte ich nur darauf.

Bei der Arbeit sagte Freezer zu mir: „Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen." „Ich bin nicht traurig, keine Sorge. Vielleicht geht unser Plan ja auf." Antwortete ich hoffnungsvoll. Nachdem Freezer seine Soldaten kontrolliert hatte, machte er sich gleich auf zum Trainingsraum. Ich folgte ihm mit einer Flasche Wasser aus Plastik.

Er trainierte ein paar Stunden, in denen ich ihn ganz genau betrachten konnte. Als er mit seinen Übungen fertig war, kam er zu mir um Wasser zu trinken. Er trank gleich die ganze Flasche auf einmal aus und als er sie auf den Boden abstellte, gab ich ihm eine Umarmung.

Er setzte sich neben mich. „Erzähl mir mal ein paar verrückte Dinge, die du gemacht hast." Forderte er mich auf. „Verrückte Dinge? Ach du Sch... soll ich wirklich?" fragte ich. „Ja." Sagte er. „Also, in der siebten Klasse habe ich mal aus Wut, dass wir so viel aufhaben meinen Zirkel genommen und mir damit den Arm blutig gekratzt und mit dem Blut dann „Hausaufgaben" in mein Heft geschrieben..." „Du hast was? Das ist wirklich verrückt, aber weiter." Redete er dazwischen. „Dann war ich mal hinter einem Jungen her und mir wurde erzählt, dass er mit voll der Schlampe zusammen ist, dann habe ich, um mich abzuregen, eine Schließfachtür ausgetreten. Das war auch in der siebten. Mmh... ich und eine Freundin haben im Physikunterricht, weil wir nichts besseres zu tun hatten, eine Klassenkameradin und unseren Mathelehrer beim Arschficken gemalt. Meine Freundin hat es in ihr Heft getan und das Heft im Physikraum unterm Tisch liegen lassen. Am nächsten Tag haben wir dann zugesehen, dass wir es wieder bekommen. Zum Glück hatte nach uns niemand mehr in dem Raum und es lag da noch. Am Abschluss hab ich so viel durcheinander gesoffen, dass ich mich an den Abend nicht mehr wirklich erinnern kann. So jetzt du." Sagte ich. „Also, ich weiß nicht, ob ich da mithalten kann... in der Schule hab ich auch viel Mist gemacht, aber der war meist nicht lustig. Ich hab mal meinen Kunstlehrer umgebracht, weil er mir eine sechs geben wollte. Wir haben auch mal den Klassenschrank vor die Tür gestellt, damit unser Religionslehrer nicht in die Klasse kommt. Eine unbeliebte Klassenkameradin ist mal nackt baden gewesen und ich habe ihre Sachen, die am Ufer lagen verbrannt. Mir fällt gerade nichts tolles ein." Sagte er.

Ich jedoch konnte mich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen. Es war vielleicht nicht lustig was er sagte, sondern wie er es sagte. Von meinem Lachen angesteckt musste Freezer auch anfangen. Ich bekam schon keine Luft mehr, denn wenn ich andere Leuten lachen sah, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören und musste nur noch mehr lachen.

Nach einiger Zeit schafften wir es dann doch noch mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Hast du sie noch beobachtet?" fragte ich. „Wen?" wollte Freezer wissen. „Na die Klassenkameradin?" „Nein, wer bin ich denn, die war eklig!" sagte er mit angewiderter Stimme.

Es war nun schon Abend und ich begleitete Freezer zu sich in die Wohnung um dort mit ihm zu essen.

**18 – Der Einzug**

„Sag mal, kann ich nicht einfach meine Sachen mit zu dir nehmen, damit ich nicht das Problem hab, dass manche Sachen in meinem Zimmer sind und andere hier?" fragte ich und hängte noch an, „Aber nur wenn du willst. Ich will dich nicht zwingen." „Warum sollte ich das nicht wollen? Immerhin bist du sowieso immer hier." Sagte er. „Dann ist ja gut." Freute ich mich.

Wir waren mit dem Essen noch nicht ganz fertig und ich wurde schon unruhig, weil ich meine Sachen holen wollte. Da Freezer merkte, dass ich immer hibbeliger wurde sagte er schließlich: „Geh schon."

In meinem Zimmer angekommen wurde ich wieder von Fragen befallen. Ich fragte mich wirklich, ob das mit Freezer nicht alles etwas zu schnell ging und ob wir es überstürzten. Nicht, dass ich das alles nicht wollte, nein, es gefiel mir sogar. Deshalb begann ich mich zu fragen, warum ich mir immer so viele Fragen stellte. Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich suchte mein gesamtes Zimmer ab und warf alles, was ich fand, in einen Koffer. Da ich vergessen hatte, die Tür zu schließen, konnte meine Räumung vom Flur aus beobachtet werden. Es klopfte jemand am Türrahmen. Ich drehte mich verwundert um. „Oh, hallo Vegeta, was machst du denn hier?" kam es von mir. „Ich kam nur zufällig vorbei. Warum packst du? Du willst doch wohl nicht schon wieder eine Abenteuerreise machen?" fragte er. „Oh nein, keine Abenteuerreise... obwohl man es vielleicht so bezeichnen könnte." Antwortete ich lächelnd. „Du willst nicht mit Jana zurück in deine Dimension?" fragte er nun panisch. „Ach was! Ich ziehe bloß um." Sagte ich. „Seit wann dürfen Arbeiter umziehen? Das dürften höchstens Elitesoldaten wie ich." Sagte er mit egoistischem Ton. „Wo gibt es überhaupt noch eine Wohnung, in die es sich zu ziehen lohnen würde?" „In Freezers." Antwortete ich schroff. Vegeta fiel die Kinnlade runter, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. „Du ziehst nicht zu Freezer, verarschen kann ich mich selber... außerdem hätte Jana mir erzählt, wenn du was mit ihm hättest." Sagte er schockiert. „Dann liegst du wohl falsch... wie es scheint, hat sie es dir nicht erzählt." Sagte ich und verlies den Raum.

Vegeta folgte mir den ganzen Weg zu Freezers Wohnung. „So, wetten du traust dich nicht zu klopfen." Stachelte Vegeta mich an. „Wetten doch." Sagte ich und klopfte. „Bist du verrückt, es ist nach neun, der will seine Ruhe haben, der tötet uns." Flüsterte Vegeta angsterfüllt. Warum hatte er bloß immer so eine Angst vor Freezer? Er war doch in der Serie auch nicht so. Freezer öffnete die Tür und Vegeta sah panisch drein. „Ich bin wieder da, Vegeta hat mich noch hierher begleitet, damit mir auch nichts passiert." Sagte ich und zwinkerte Vegeta dabei unauffällig zu. Der schien etwas entspannter nach meiner kleinen Lüge. „Das ist ja aufmerksam von ihm. Ich dachte ihr hasst euch." Sagte Freezer darauf. „Nein. Wir hatten auf der Reise nur sehr oft Streit, aber wir verstehen uns wieder." Erwiderte ich. Vegeta verabschiedete sich noch und ging wieder.

Ich gab Freezer einen flüchtigen Kuss und räumte meine Kleidung in den fast völlig leeren Kleiderschrank. Den Rest an Kleinkram und so weiter ließ ich noch im Koffer, den ich unter den Schrank schob.

Freezer hatte sich während dessen ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und sah sich einen schönen Horrorfilm an. „Brutal?" fragte ich. „Ähm... was hättest du denn gerne?" wollte er wissen. „Ich? Natürlich brutal, es muss richtig gemetzelt werden." Antwortete ich. „Na wenn das so ist, dann hast du bei mir viel Auswahl." Sagte er und ich setzte mich neben ihn aufs Sofa.

An ihn angekuschelt guckte ich dann einen schön brutalen Film, den ich zum Glück nicht kannte und der somit spannend für mich war. Als der Film vorbei war lag ich immer noch in Freezers Arm und merkte erst jetzt, dass er während des Films eingeschlafen war. Ich holte eine Decke und deckte ihn damit zu. Er seufzte leise, wendete sich einmal und schlief ungestört weiter. Ich lächelte nur und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, was ihn augenblicklich aufschrecken lies. „Ich bin's nur." Sagte ich beruhigend. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so." sagte Freezer. „Tut mir leid." „Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Warum bin ich zugedeckt?" wollte er wissen. „Na ja, du bist beim Film eingeschlafen und ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor dich zu wecken." Erklärte ich. „Oh... wenn das so ist. Ich schlafe lieber im Bett." Sagte er, hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Bett.

Dort angekommen lies ich mich darauf fallen und Freezer kletterte auf mich und küsste mich. Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Er knöpfte mir langsam jeden einzelnen Knopf meiner Bluse auf und streifte diese von meinen Armen. Er lief schon den ganzen Abend ohne seinen Kampfanzug rum, was mir eine Beschwerde weniger verschaffte. Als Freezer anfing mit meinem Gürtel zu kämpfen, half ich ihm und er zog mir die Hose wieder qualvoll langsam von den Beinen. Er hielt mich an der Taille fest und versuchte mit seinen Zähnen meinen BH zu öffnen, wobei er mit seinen Fingern über meinen Bauch strich und ich anfangen musste zu lachen. „Lachst du weil ich den BH noch nicht aufbekommen habe?" fragte Freezer verletzt. „Nein, du hast mich am Bauch gekitzelt." Antwortete ich immer noch halb lachend. Nachdem das gesagt war nahm er seine Hand um den BH zu öffnen und warf ihn gegen den Schrank. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf nach hinten und drehte ihn ein bisschen um Freezer zu küssen, während dieser von hinten meine Brüste berührte und massierte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und diesmal begann ich damit seinen Hals zu küssen und sanft mit meiner Zunge über seine Muskeln zu gleiten. Er lies Wonnengeräusche erklingen und sank ins Kissen zurück. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge seinen Hals hinauf, übers Kinn und zu seinem Mund. Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und nahm mich ganz fest in den Arm. So fest, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekam.

Er lies wieder davon ab und schubste mich sanft aufs Bett, rollte sich auf mich und drang tief in mich ein, wobei ich ihm meine Hüften entgegenbeugte. Unser Atem wurde immer schneller und keuchender und ich fühlte Freezers warme Flüssigkeit in mir, vor der ich mich diesmal nicht fürchten brauchte. Ich kam schließlich auch zum Höhepunkt und lag einfach nur noch still da, unfähig mich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Freezer lag gleichermaßen über mir und Atmete schwerer, als bei was weiß ich wie vielen Stunden Training.

Kurze Zeit später stützte er sich ab und lies sich neben mir ins Bett sinken. Ich quälte mich noch zu ihm rüber und als ich mich in seine Arme gekuschelt hatte, fühlte ich auch schon die Schwere und die Dunkelheit, die mich umgab und schlief genüsslich ein.

**19 – Schlechte Neuigkeit **

Der Morgen war bereits gekommen und ich tastete mit meiner Hand das Bett entlang. Ich fühlte die Decke, das Laken, die Kissen, doch Freezer war nicht da. Ich drehte mich um und suchte das Zimmer ab, doch er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Auf meinem Nachtschränkchen lag ein Blatt Papier. Ich nahm es und las:

Tut mir Leid, ich musste kurz weg.

Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, sei mir bitte nicht böse!

Freezer

Ich starrte auf das Papier und wusste nicht, was wohl so dringend war, dass er einfach so verschwand. Ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad und ging erst mal in die Dusche. Das Wasser war kochend heiß und ich sprang weg vom Strahl. Ich stellte das Wasser etwas kälter und wusch mir Haare und Körper. Als ich damit fertig war, wickelte ich mein Haar in ein Handtuch und trocknete mich mit einem weiteren Handtuch ab. Als ich am Waschbecken angekommen war, nahm ich mir eine Bürste und band mir die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Meine Haare wollte ich einfach so trocknen lassen, denn ich hatte keine Lust sie mit einem Föhn zu quälen.

Als ich vorm Kleiderschrank stand, wusste ich nicht was ich anziehen sollte und entschied mich schlicht für ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans. Ich zog mir noch schnell Schuhe an und rannte nach draußen. Dort stand Jana ganz alleine und ihr liefen Tränen das Gesicht runter. „Jana, was ist denn los?" fragte ich. „Es ist wegen Vegeta." Jammerte sie und musste schniefen. „Was hat er getan? Hat er dich verlassen?" fragte ich wutentbrannt. „Nein." Sagte Jana und die Tränen liefen ihr immer noch das Gesicht runter. „Ist er gestorben, Süße?" wollte ich nun sehr besorgt wissen. „Er ist weggeflogen... er ist auf dem Weg zur Erde! Zu Son-Goku!" schrie sie verzweifelt. Es traf mich wie der Schlag. So weit war die Zeit vorangeschritten, wir hatten nur noch ein Jahr, bis Freezer auf Namek getötet würde. Nun kamen auch mir die Tränen. „Nein, das kann nicht sein... nicht so früh." Weinte ich. „Scheint wohl so... du hast aber immerhin noch ein Jahr mit Freezer, Vegeta wird nur noch weg sein und dann Bulma treffen!" Jana brach mitten auf dem Hof weinend zusammen. „Nein, er wird Bulma nicht treffen, du hältst ihn davon ab." Sprach ich ihr Mut zu. „Wo ist Freezer überhaupt? Er hat sich doch wohl nicht entschlossen mitzufliegen?" hängte ich noch ängstlich an. „Der hat Vegeta nur zum Raumschiff begleitet." Sagte Jana. „Und wo ist er jetzt?" wollte ich wissen. „Im Trainingsraum, den er immer benutzt!" sagte sie und schlenderte traurig Richtung Garten.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum. Freezer war gerade eifrig am trainieren und bemerkte mich zuerst gar nicht. So beschloss ich mich anzuschleichen und ihn zu erschrecken. Ich sprang auf seinen Rücken und bekam gleich eine geklebt. „Aua." Sagte ich und hielt mir die Hand vor die Nase, aus der Blut floss. „Tut mir Leid, hab ich dich schwer verletzt?" fragte er. „Nein, ich habe bloß Nasenbluten." Winkte ich ab. „Und wenn was gebrochen ist? Du kommst jetzt mit ins Krankenzimmer." Sagte er darauf. „Nein! Da gehe ich nicht schon wieder hin, sonst komm ich bald in die Klapse!" weigerte ich mich. Freezer betrachtete mich genauer. „Hast du geweint?" wollte er nun von mir wissen. „Nein. Beim Duschen ist mir Seife ins Auge gelaufen." Log ich. Ich hatte ein entsetzlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Freezer schon wieder irgendein Märchen erzählt hatte. „Ich bin ein grauenhafter Mensch." Sagte ich. „Warum das?" fragte er. „Weil ich gelogen habe... ich hab geweint und bitte sag nichts, ich weiß das ich dir damit auf die Nerven gehen muss." Brachte ich hervor. „Nein, das tust du nicht." Lächelte er und sagte noch: „Warum hast du geweint?" „Weil Vegeta weg ist und das bedeutet... das uns nur noch ein Jahr bleibt." Sagte ich und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die schon wieder hochkommen wollten. „Wofür bleibt uns nur ein Jahr?" fragte er. „Bis du möglicherweise auf Namek stirbst." Antwortete ich und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr bekämpfen. Es war mir peinlich immer zu weinen. Für was für eine Heulsuse er mich halten musste. „Hey, ich schaffe das." Sagte er und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ein paar von Freezers besten Männern waren ebenfalls beim Training und sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Es musste sehr befremdlich für sie sein, Freezer eine Frau küssen zu sehen und noch dazu im Trainingsraum, wo er normalerweise ein Massaker begann, wenn er gestört wurde.

Auf Grund der Blicke der anderen musste ich während des Kusses anfangen zu grinsen. Freezer sah mich verständnislos an und so wies ich mit meinem Kopf zu den Männern. „Was soll das Gegaffe, weitertrainieren, oder verschwinden." Befahl er ihnen. Die Männer rannten verängstigt weg und wir waren nur noch alleine im Trainingsraum. „Mach den armen Männern doch nicht immer solche Angst." Sagte ich. „Warum nicht? Ich war schon immer so, warum sollte ich mich jetzt wegen dir ändern?" fragte er. Das hatte gesessen. Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. „Tut mir leid, das war doch nur sarkastisch gemeint." Sagte ich schließlich völlig perplex. „Oh, ich dachte du wolltest mir irgendwelche Vorschriften machen." Sagte er und sah mich recht verlegen an.

Den restlichen Tag lag eine gewisse Spannung zwischen uns und niemand wagte es die Grenze zu überschreiten und sich verdammt noch mal zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte eine richtige Entschuldigung von Freezer hören, obwohl ich nicht mehr auf ihn sauer war. Er sollte es bloß mal schaffen seien Stolz zu überwinden. Müssen Männer immer so egoistisch sein? Ich wusste es nicht.

Abends, als wir im Bett waren, hatten wir immer noch nicht richtig miteinander gesprochen und es quälte mich. Ich wollte so gerne wissen, ob Freezer irgendwie sauer auf mich war und wollte ihn schon fragen, doch als ich zu ihm sah konnte ich es nicht. Immer wieder sah ich zu ihm und dann wieder weg. „Was ist los?" wollte er genervt von der Unentschlossenheit wissen. „Gar nichts." Sagte ich und drehte mich von ihm weg. „Habe ich dir irgendwas getan? Ist es noch weil ich dich heute morgen so scheiße angefahren hab? Es tut mir doch leid, aber rede endlich mit mir." Sagte er und küsste mich auf die Schulter und am Nacken. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, glücklich, dass er sich endlich entschuldigt hatte. Ich küsste ihm sanft auf den Mund und sagte: „Danke." Er sah mich verständnislos an uns fragte: „Was danke?" „Danke, dass du dich entschuldigt hast." Antwortete ich. „Darum hast du den ganzen Tag so gut wie gar nicht mit mir gesprochen? Weil du wolltest, dass ich mich entschuldige?" wollte er wissen. „Ja." Sagte ich nur knapp.

Nach einem langen Gespräch machten wir dann das Licht aus und schliefen. Ich hatte mich wieder an ihn gekuschelt und strich wieder sanft über seine kleine Narbe, die ich so liebte, wie alles an ihm.

**20 – Eine kleine Bitte**

Der Himmel war grau und verhangen von Wolken, während kleine weiße Flocken vom Himmel fielen. Die Landschaft rund um das Schloss, war ein wunderschönes weißes Panorama.

„Es ist wunderschön, wenn man drinnen im warmen ist und sich den Schnee beguckt, nicht war?" sagte ich. „Warum kann es denn nicht auch draußen schön sein?" wollte Freezer wissen. „Weil Schnee kalt und matschig ist und außerdem habe ich schlimme Erinnerungen an Schneeballschlachten aus der Schule." Antwortete ich. „Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie hast du das Talent in allem etwas schlechtes zu sehen." Sagte er darauf. „Was? So schlimm bin ich doch nun auch wieder nicht." Sagte ich etwas beleidigt. „Trotzdem." Sagte er und lächelte.

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, King Cold war schon lange abgereist und der Winter war schon gekommen und Jana war immer noch depressiv, weil Vegeta nicht mehr bei ihr war. Ich besuchte sie deshalb jeden Tag. Dieses Mal war der Anlass für meinen Besuch allerdings etwas anderes.

Ihr Zimmer stand schon völlig leer und die Koffer waren voll. „Wo willst du hin Jana?" wollte ich von ihr wissen. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Tag für Tag wache ich auf und bin in einem Nichts. Ich fliege jetzt hinter Vegeta her und verhindere, dass er zurück kommt. Ich will nicht, dass er auf Namek von Freezer ein Loch ins Herz gebohrt bekommt und zweitens möchte ich verhindern, dass er Bulma trifft, auch wenn dann Trunks nie geboren wird." Sagte sie. „Aber... ach was rede ich da. Geh nur... wenn ich daran denke ohne Freezer zu leben, dann würde ich eher sterben wollen." Gab ich es auf. Jana schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln und nahm ihre Koffer. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe runter. Ich begleitete sie den ganzen Weg.

Vor dem Raumschiff hielt ich sie noch mal an. Wir umarmten uns und weinten, denn es war höchst wahrscheinlich, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen würden. Nach einer langen Zeit hatten wir uns genug verabschiedet und sie ging in ein kleines Raumschiff, dass von der selben Sorte war, wie das von Vegeta und Nappa auch. Ich sah noch, wie das Raumschiff in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit in den Wolken verschwand und dann nur noch Schnee, der um mich herumwirbelte. Eine Träne rollte meine Wange runter und landete als kleiner Eiskristall auf dem Boden. So viele Jahre waren wir die besten Freundinnen und ganz plötzlich sollten sich unsere Wege für immer trennen.

Auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum schluchzte ich immer noch, lies mir vor Freezer aber nichts anmerken. Er hatte in der Zeit schon sehr viel trainiert und große Fortschritte gemacht. Ich konnte bloß hoffen, dass der Plan wirklich aufgehen würde.

Ich setzte mich auf die Fensterbank und dachte wieder an das Gespräch zwischen mir und Freezer, bevor ich zu Jana ging. War ich wirklich so schlimm, dass ich in allem nur das schlechte sah? Auf einmal wurde ich von etwas nassem klebrigen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Freezer war während ich gegrübelt hatte zu mir hin gekommen und umarmte mich mit seinem total durchgeschwitzten Körper. „Ah, du klebst." Quietschte ich hervor. „Tut mir leid, aber das musst du jetzt ertragen." Sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich nahm ihn fest in den Arm und atmete den Geruch von Schweiß ein. „Wollen wir nicht duschen gehen? Dann hätte ich auch noch eine kleine Bitte an dich." Schlug ich vor. „Ach du willst, dass wir ein paar kleine Schweinereien da drin machen?" fragte er mit verschmitztem Grinsen. „Nein, ich bin ein Engelchen, so was würde ich nie denken, geschweige denn tun." Antwortete ich darauf. „Was ist es dann?" wollte er wissen. „Sag ich dir dann, und ich hoffe, dass du es machst." Sagte ich. „Okay, dann aber schnell, ich will es nämlich wissen." Sagte er und zog mich hinter sich her.

In der Dusche machten wir uns erst mal gründlich sauber und spielten nebenbei noch ein wenig rum. „Was soll ich denn für dich tun?" fragte er. Ich beugte mich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Könntest du deine vierte Form annehmen?" fragte ich. „Ja, aber warum?" wollte er wissen. „Weil du dann so mega hammer geil aussiehst, dass man es nicht in Worte fassen kann!" schwärmte ich. Freezer musste lächeln.

Er konzentrierte seine Kraft und der ganze Raum erglühte in einem hellen Licht. Als meine Augen wieder normal sehen konnten, sah ich zu Freezer rüber und erblickte ihn in seiner vollkommenen und schönsten Form. Ich sah nur noch, wie alles schwarz vor meinen Augen wurde und fühlte ein dröhnen in meinem Kopf. Mir kam es vor als hätte ich eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen, doch als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich immer noch schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen und mein ganzer Körper kribbelte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich, als ich Freezer sah, der mich festhielt. „Du bist zusammengebrochen." Sagte er mit besorgter Stimme. „Oh, und warum tut mein Kopf so weh?" „Ich konnte dich nicht schnell genug halten, du bist auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen." Er sah immer noch besorgt drein. „Es ist nichts, ich bin bloß ohnmächtig geworden, dass ist nichts, worüber man sich sorgen machen sollte." Sagte ich. „Aber warum bist du denn so plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden? Lag es an mir? Hab ich mit der Verwandlung irgendetwas schlimmes gemacht?" wollte er wissen. „Nein, du sahst nur so gut aus." Gab ich zur Antwort.

Nachdem Freezer mir aus der Dusche geholfen hatte, zog ich mir mein Nachthemd an und legte mich ins Bett. Ich fühlte mich ganz einfach zu schwach um noch weiter durch die Gegend zu rennen. „Weißt du was. Es ist eh schon Abend. Ich lasse uns Essen zum Bett kommen, dann können wir schön hier essen, okay?" fragte Freezer mich. „Ja, dass klingt gut." Konnte ich noch gerade sagen, da war Freezer schon verschwunden.

Ich lehnte mich ins Kissen zurück, nahm mir das von Freezer und kuschelte mich ganz fest daran, atmete den Duft ein und träumte davon ihn wieder bei mir zu haben. Es waren auch nur zehn Minuten vergangen, bis er wieder zurück war, mit einem Haufen leckrem Essen. „Du bist ein richtiger Schatz, ich hoffe du weißt das." Sagte ich und umarmte ihn liebevoll. „Natürlich." Sagte er mit egoistischem Ton. Ich musste lächeln und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als wir mit dem essen fertig waren kuschelten wir noch eine Weile und hatten anschließend noch ein wenig mehr Spaß miteinander. Freezer war bereits eingeschlafen und ich betrachtete jede Einzelheit seines Körpers, der jetzt so makellos und perfekt war. Es war wieder eine Weile vergangen, bis ich das Licht aus machte. Doch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht musste ich wieder an Jana denken, die ich während ich mit Freezer zusammen war völlig vergessen zu haben schien. Wieder liefen mir heiße Tränen das Gesicht runter und ich weinte meinen Kummer ins Kissen.

**21 – Alltags Probleme**

„Was hast du?" fragte Freezer. „Nichts, ich will dich nicht damit belästigen, das tue ich ohnehin schon oft genug." Antwortete ich. „Hey, glaubst du das wirklich? Wofür hat man denn eine Beziehung? Damit man über nichts reden kann?" wollte er wissen. „Doch schon, aber irgendwie musst du dir immer meine Probleme anhören. Du scheinst nie welche zu haben." Sagte ich. „Kann sein. Jedenfalls keine wichtigen." Sagte er darauf. „Ja, aber schlaf weiter, ich bringe dich fast immer davon ab. Dauernd passiert irgendwas in der Nacht und du musst darunter leiden." Erklärte ich. „Das ist mir egal. Ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf." Sagte er. „Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt schlafen, es geht schon wieder." Schlug ich ihm vor, um einem Gespräch zu entgehen. „Okay, aber wenn du reden musst, dann komm ganz einfach zu mir." Sagte er noch und gab mir einen Handkuss.

Licht blendete mich und ich schrak aus dem Schlaf auf. Freezer stand am Fenster und hatte das Rollo hoch gezogen. Um das Aufstehen noch ein bisschen zu verzögern, drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und drückte mein Gesicht in das Kissen. Ich wollte das Licht einfach verdrängen, doch das gelang mir nicht, denn Freezer war zu mir gekommen und zog mich aus dem Bett. „Du bleibst nicht liegen, sonst wirst du wieder traurig und denkst zu viel nach." Sagte er. „Freezer ich will noch nicht aufstehen, du weißt, dass ich gestern zusammengebrochen bin und keine Kraft habe." Versuchte ich ihn zu überreden. „Ach ja? Gestern Abend hattest du aber noch Kraft genug um mit mir zu schlafen." Konterte er. „Das ist doch was anderes." Sagte ich. „Nein." Entgegnete er und schleppte mich ins Badezimmer.

Im Bad putzte ich mir dann widerwillig die Zähne und setzte mich danach zu Freezer an den Frühstückstisch. Er schenkte mir ein bezauberndes lächeln, dass mich dahinschmelzen ließ und bei dem ich alles um mich herum vergaß.

Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachte Freezer im Trainingsraum. Ich musste mich fragen, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre Freezer nichts zu erzählen. Dann hätte ich ihn wenigstens für eine gewisse Zeit für mich alleine, zumindest glaubte ich das.

Wie jeden Abend, nach dem Training ging ich mit Freezer zum Abendessen. „Freezer..." begann ich. „Ja?" sagte er. „Mir ist tagsüber total langweilig. Du bist nur noch am trainieren. Und das Problem, über das ich letzte Nacht nicht mit dir reden wollte ist, dass Jana weg ist und ich sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehe. Ich kenne hier sozusagen niemanden und ich hasse es dich nur noch trainieren zu sehen. Ich fühle mich einsam und verloren in einer fremden Welt." Sagte ich. „Tut mir Leid, dass du dich so fühlst, aber ich muss nun mal trainieren, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich sterbe." Gab er zur Antwort. „Natürlich will ich das nicht, aber kannst du dein Training nicht ein bisschen reduzieren, damit ich dich nicht nur im Trainingsraum sehe, sondern auch mal wo anders, egal wo." Schlug ich vor. „Wenn du meinst. Denk dir was aus." Sagte er genervt. „Ja, mach ich." Antwortete ich etwas traurig, weil ich Freezer schon wieder nervte.

Beim Fernseher gucken, setzte ich mich neben Freezer und fühlte mich mal wieder dreckig, weil ich so ein dämliches Miststück war. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er wandte sich mir zu und fragte: „Was möchtest du?" „Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid...", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme, „ ... ich bin so eine grauenhafte Freundin. Ständig will ich alles so machen, dass es für mich am besten ist und du sollst dich dann danach richten. Du kannst natürlich so lange trainieren, wie du möchtest. Bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich oder nur angenervt. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, tu was du willst." Nach dem Gesagten ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und ließ Freezer völlig verwirrt auf dem Sofa zurück.

Ich lag noch ein paar Stunden wach, in denen Freezer nicht zu mir kam, was ich wohl auch nicht von ihm erwarten sollte, immerhin sagte ich ja, dass er tun soll, was er will. Nachdem ich schon etwas länger geschlafen hatte, bemerkte ich, wie sich Freezer neben mich ins Bett legte. Allerdings ließ ich mir nicht anmerken, dass ich wach war, denn ich wollte ihm nicht wieder auf die Nerven gehen. Ich fühlte, wie sich sein kalter Körper an meinen Rücken anschmiegte und wollte mich schon zu ihm drehen, tat es dann aber doch nicht.

Als ich merkte, dass Freezer eingeschlafen war, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Ich strich sanft mit meinen Fingern seine Gesichtszüge entlang. „I love you." Flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nachdem ich das getan hatte, legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, um auch zu schlafen.

Der nächste Tag war gekommen und ich lag nicht mehr in Freezers Arm. Nein, er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir, was mir einen Stich versetzte. Ich grübelte, ob er das absichtlich oder unabsichtlich getan hatte. Um das heraus zu finden rückte ich näher an ihn heran und streichelte seinen Rücken. Er drehte sich verschlafen zu mir und legte seinen Arm um mich, was mich sofort glücklicher machte. Ich fühlte mich sicher und geborgen in seinen muskulösen, starken Armen. „Schlaf weiter." Flüsterte ich. „Mmh... ich will gar nicht mehr schlafen." sagte er. Ich drehte mich um und sah auf den Wecker. „Es ist sechs Uhr. Du kannst doch nicht jetzt schon wach sein, außerdem habe ich dich geweckt." Sagte ich. „Dein Pech, du darfst jetzt auch nicht mehr schlafen, denn ich habe gestern noch viel überlegt und wir machen jetzt Urlaub, okay?" schlug er vor. „Weil ich gesagt habe, du würdest zu viel trainieren?" wollte ich wissen. „Genau und jetzt zeige ich dir ein bisschen was von meinem Planeten." Sagte er und zog mich aus dem warmen, gemütlichen Bett.

**22 – Der Planet Freezer**

Wie Freezer bereits gesagt hatte, zeigte er mir vieles von seinem Planeten. Allerdings war das schlechte, dass überall Schnee lag und man nicht sehr viel vom Planeten sehen konnte. Der größte Teil des Planeten war ebenerdig. Es gab nur einige kleine Hügel. Sehr groß war der Planet ebenfalls nicht und so lag der Schnee nicht nur auf einem Teil sondern auf dem ganzen Planet.

„Freezer. Warum hast du in deinem Schloss eigentlich nur eine, nun ja, verhältnismäßig kleine Wohnung?" wollte ich plötzlich wissen. „Ich brauch nicht so viel Platz. Was hab ich denn davon, wenn Räume ungenutzt bleiben?" antwortete er. „Stimmt auch wieder. Und deshalb gibt es die Speisesäle und Trainingsräume." Sagte ich. „Genau. Und das Schwimmbad im Keller." Sagte er darauf. „Schwimmbad im Keller? Weiß ich da was nicht? Ich dachte da wären nur Kerker." Fragte ich. „Wusstest du das nicht? Ich dachte ich oder wer anderes hätte es dir gesagt." Gab er zur Antwort. „Nein." Konnte ich dazu nur sagen. „Na ja, egal. Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich." Sagte er. „Für mich." Freute ich mich. „Genau wir schlafen heute nicht im Schloss, sondern im Wald." Sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Wange. „Im Wald?" keuchte ich hervor. „Genau. Keine Angst, es wird dir gefallen." „Aber Freezer es liegt Schnee, es ist kalt und die Tiere." Beschwerte ich mich. „Keine Vorurteile!" sagte er. „Okay." Brachte ich nur noch raus und machte mich schon mal Mental auf eine sehr kalte Nacht gefasst.

Freezer nahm mich in den Arm und flog Richtung Süden. Wir flogen an einen Ort, an dem wir noch nicht waren. Dort gab es sogar Berge, was mich sehr erfreute, denn ich liebte Berge. Allerdings war vor und auf den Bergen Wald, was mich sehr beunruhigte. Freezer steuerte auf eine Art Lichtung an und landete im finsteren Wald.

„Ich hab Angst, hier gibt es bestimmt Bären." Jammerte ich. „Was sind Bären?" wollte Freezer wissen. „Große Tiere, die einen mit einem Prankenhieb zerfetzen können." Sagte ich und kuschelte mich näher an Freezer. Nicht nur weil ich mich fürchtete, nein auch, weil er so schön warm war. „Es gibt auf diesem Planeten keine Tiere der Art." Sagte er um mich zu beruhigen. „Willst du wirklich hier draußen schlafen?" fragte ich. „Nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass wir im Wald schlafen, heißt das nicht, dass wir draußen schlafen." Sagte er.

Er nahm mich an der Hand und leitete mich durch das dichte Geäst. Auf einem kleinen Platz ohne Bäume, stand ein kleines Bruchsteinhäuschen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich das sah. Als wir endlich in dem Haus drin waren, bemerkte ich erst wie kalt mir eigentlich war. Meine Glieder waren schon steifgefroren und meine Haut brannte in der Wärme, in der ich auf einmal war. Ich drehte mich um und sah in einem Spiegel, dass meine Nase und meine Wangen schon ganz rot waren von der Kälte. Ich hielt mir vor Scham die Hände vors Gesicht. So konnte ich mich doch nicht vor Freezer zeigen. Überhaupt, wo war er eigentlich?

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn nicht. Er war so plötzlich verschwunden. Ich ging ein wenig voran und sah in einen großen gemütlichen Raum. Er war allerdings leer. Die Decke über mir knarrte, und der Wind ließ die Wände knacken. „Freezer wo bist du?" wisperte ich verängstigt. Keine Antwort. Ich machte mir nun wirklich Sorgen. Ich wurde plötzlich von hinten gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften und schlug und trat um mich. „So jetzt hab ich dich auch mal erschreckt." Sagte Freezer, der schon einige Schläge von mir einstecken musste. „Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Schreck." Schrie ich ihn an. Er sah mich mit seinem süßen Blick an und nahm mich in den Arm, was mich gleich alles wieder vergessen ließ.

Wir gingen gemeinsam in den gemütlichen Raum, den ich kurz zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich setzte mich auf ein kleines Sofa. Freezer machte während dessen ein kleines Feuer im Kamin an, der vor dem Sofa war. „Und ist der Wald denn nun so schlimm?" wollte er schließlich wissen. „Nein. Ich hatte ja auch nicht an eine romantische Hütte sondern an den nassen Waldboden gedacht." Antwortete ich. „Oh, du findest es also romantisch?" fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Er setzte sich neben mich und küsste mich ganz sanft am Hals, was mir wieder eine Gänsehaut verlieh. „Warum bist du nur so perfekt?" fragte ich. „Ich bin nicht perfekt. Obwohl, bin ich doch! Ich gebe mir Mühe, damit du mich für immer lieb hast." Sagte er und sah mir dabei mit Dackelblick in die Augen. „Du bist so süß." Sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss, der von ganzem Herzen kam. „Man. Du hast ja gar nichts zu meiner Taktik gesagt." Kam es danach von Freezer. „Was denn für eine Taktik?" wollte ich wissen. „Na, ich hab eine Taktik angewandt, die du bei mir schon mal benutzt hast. Dieser Hundeblick. Den hast du mal benutzt, als du als Plastische Chirurgin ausgebildet werden wolltest." Sagte er beleidigt. „Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern? Wow, das ein Mann zu so was fähig ist..." sagte ich und hielt gleich die Luft an. „Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte er. „Ach, gar nichts. Die Männer die ich kannte waren alles verlogen Arschlöcher." Sagte ich. „So schlimm?" „Ja. Und ich hoffe, dass du nicht auch so bist." Sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Ich? Niemals. Ich hab dir doch schon erzählt, dass ich von den Tussen auch nur benutzt wurde. Die wollten wissen, wie ich so im Bett bin, mehr nicht. Ich könnte dir so was nicht antun, weil ich weiß, wie weh das tut." Sagte er. Ich sah ihn mitleidig an und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ja, deshalb liebe ich dich ja auch so. Es haben sich doch zwei gefunden, die verarscht wurden." Sagte er mir fröhlichem Lächeln, wobei seine Augen immer noch den Schmerz verrieten.

Nach ein paar Stunden, in denen wir uns noch unsere Liebe gezeigt hatten, schliefen wir dann auch. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir auch noch in der kleinen Waldhütte, und als unser Urlaub vorbei war, machten wir uns auf den Rückweg. Der Alltag holte uns schnell wieder ein. Doch ich war überglücklich, das ich eine so schöne Woche mit Freezer verbracht hatte. Außerdem konnte ich ja auch noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wenn er nicht trainierte. Und beim Training konnte ich zugucken.

**23 – Ein Tag der Trauer**

Der Tag begann so normal, wie jeder andere auch, doch sollte das nicht von Dauer bleiben. Der Winter war einerseits glücklicherweise vorüber. Das hieß kein Schnee mehr und dass es endlich wieder wärmer wurde. Andererseits war das Problem, dass die Reise nach Namek immer näher rückte. Es war nun Frühling und im Herbst würde also so weit sein.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Freezer einmal wieder trainieren. Ich hatte es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht während dessen schwimmen zu gehen. Ich wollte meinen Körper ja nicht vernachlässigen und später eine fette Natter sein. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Freezer gerne mit einer fetten Kuh zusammen wäre. Immerhin kannte ich meinen eigenen Tick, dass ich nicht mit dicken Kerlen zusammen sein wollte, weil es mir schon reichte, dass ich mich für viel zu fett hielt. Deren Probleme wollte ich dann nicht auch noch haben.

Das Wasser in dem Schwimmbad im Keller war angenehm warm und ich genoss es meine Bahnen zu schwimmen. Ich tauchte unter und versuchte durch das ganze Becken zu tauchen. Es gelang mir auch fast, doch es war immer noch ein bisschen zu groß. Als ich auftauchte brannten meine Augen, denn ich hatte mich vor dem Schwimmen nicht abgeschminkt und Wimperntusche war mir ins Auge gelaufen. Als der Schmerz etwas nachgelassen hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und bemerkte, dass direkt vor mir jemand im Wasser war. Ich schrak zurück und sah in das Gesicht von Freezer. „Was machst du denn hier?" wollte ich wissen. „Ach willst du nicht, dass ich hier bin?" fragte er. „Doch aber willst du denn gar nicht trainieren?" „Doch klar. Ich trainiere hier. Wir können doch Wettschwimmen machen." Sagte er. „Ha, ha, sehr lustig. Als hätte ich eine Chance gegen dich. Du willst dich wohl über mich lustig machen." Sagte ich darauf. „Nein. Du kannst gut schwimmen. Ich bin nicht der beste im schwimmen. Als ich klein war wollte mein Vater, dass ich alleine schwimmen lerne. Er hat mich, als ich gerade ein Jahr war in ein großes Schwimmbecken geworfen und ich bin fast ertrunken. Dann hatte ich eine Art Wasserphobie. Ich hab erst sehr spät schwimmen gelernt, denn ich wollte kein tieferes Wasser als eine Badewanne betreten." Erzählte er. „Oh. Aber warum hat den Vater denn so eine Scheiße gemacht?" fragte ich. „Weil er wollte, dass ich schwimmen lerne." Antwortete er. „Aber deshalb wirft man doch kein kleines Kind in ein Schwimmbecken und lässt es fast ertrinken." Sagte ich empört. „Wann hast du schwimmen gelernt?" wollte Freezer vom Thema ablenken. „Mit vier, aber das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig." Sagte ich. „Was mir als Kind passiert ist, ist auch nicht wichtig." Sagte er. „Es hätte sein können, dass du jetzt gar nicht hier wärst." Sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Du machst dir vielleicht immer Gedanken." Lachte er. Ich lehnte mich vor und wollte ihm gerade einen Kuss geben, als...

„Meister Freezer! Eine dringende Nachricht für Sie." Sagte ein Angestellter. „Wir sehen uns." Sagte ich und ließ Freezer los. „Ja, bis bald." Sagte er und gab mir einen kurzen Abschiedskuss. Ich seufzte und sah nur noch, wie Freezer verschwand.

Nachdem ich einige Zeit durchs Becken geschwommen war, hatte ich keine Lust mehr und ging mich duschen. Als ich damit fertig war und in den Spiegel schaute, bekam ich einen Schreck. Meine Schminke war total verschmiert und ich hatte ganz schreckliche Waschbäraugen.

Ich ging durch das Schloss und sah allerlei Leute nur Freezer nicht. Im Trainingsraum konnte ich ihn nicht finden und in seiner Wohnung war er auch nicht. Als ich ihn dann in seinem Büro auch nicht vorfand, fragte ich den nächst besten Arbeiter, der vorbeilief. Dieser jedoch wusste auch nicht, wo er war. Ich beschloss wieder in unsere Wohnung zu gehen und einfach abzuwarten. Er würde schon auftauchen. Doch das tat er nicht.

Ich begann mir nervös an den Fingernägeln zu kauen, was ich sonst nie tat. Als es schon stockdüster war, beschloss ich doch noch mal nach ihm zu suchen. Als ich eine der Nachtwachen sah, fragte ich noch mal nach Freezer, doch auch sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Draußen war es so dunkel, dass ich schon aufgeben wollte, doch dass konnte ich nicht. Auf dem gesamten Hof hatte ich ihn nicht gesehen. Da er schwach beleuchtet war, war ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn nicht übersehen hatte. Da ich ihn dort nirgendwo fand, bog ich Richtung Garten ab. Der Garten war allerdings nicht beleuchtet und so stolperte ich über irgendetwas.

„Verdammt noch mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" wurde ich angeschrieen. „Musst du hier so blöd im Gras liegen?" schrie ich zurück. „Bist du das Lisa?" fragte die Person. „Ja verdammt." Sagte ich. „Komm her." Ich wurde zu der Person gezogen und an sie gedrückt. „Freezer, bist du das? Ich hab dich nicht erkannt, du hast dich so komisch angehört. Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte ich besorgt. Keine Antwort. Er war eiskalt und zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Komm mit rein. Du erfrierst ja noch." Sagte ich und gab mir die größte Mühe ihn hoch zu ziehen.

Nach einer Weile stand er dann von selber auf und wir gingen gemeinsam rein. Dort wickelte ich eine Decke um ihn und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. „Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit da draußen in der Kälte gemacht?" wollte ich wissen. „Nachgedacht." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Worüber denn. Das hättest du doch auch hier machen können." Sagte ich. „Über meinen Bruder." Sagte er. „Cooler? Was ist denn mit ihm?" fragte ich. „Er ist tot." Sagte er ohne die geringste Mimik. Es schien so als würde er alle seine Gefühle verbergen. „Das tut mir schrecklich Leid." Sagte ich. Er sagte wieder nichts und war immer noch so verdammt kalt. „Wollen wir nicht ein Bad nehmen? Dann kannst du dich wieder richtig aufwärmen und du kannst mit mir über alles reden, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt." Schlug ich vor. Er nickte nur knapp und folgte mir.

In der Badewanne, lag er ganz nah an mich gekuschelt und sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter. Er redete nicht viel, doch für das, was er sagte brauchte er sehr lange, denn ihm schienen die Worte förmlich weh zu tun. Ich strich ihm sanft über die Wange und freute mich, dass er endlich wieder warm war. Als ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, merkte ich, dass ihm die Augen immer wieder zu fielen und er stark gegen das Einschlafen ankämpfte. Ich musste lächeln bei dem Anblick. „Komm steh auf, wir gehen ins Bett." Sagte ich. „Okay." Gab er zur Antwort.

Ich war bereits fertig angezogen, als Freezer immer noch neben der Badewanne stand und Wasser von ihm tropfte. „Ich soll dich jetzt doch wohl nicht auch noch abtrocknen, oder?" fragte ich. „Doch." Sagte er. Ich ging zu ihm hin und half ihm beim abtrocknen. „Wie ein kleines Kind." Sagte ich lachend. Er lachte ebenfalls leicht. „So den Rest trocknest du selber ab. Ich geh nicht vor dir auf die Knie. Nicht hier im Bad." Sagte ich mit frechem Grinsen und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit war Freezer fertig und kam ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer. „Gehst du hier auf die Knie?" fragte er. „Maybe." Sagte ich und küsste ihn. Weil ich nicht böse sein wollte, tat ich ihm noch den Gefallen und danach legten wir uns dann schlafen.

**24 - Die Beerdigung**

Nach drei Tagen war der Tag gekommen, an dem Cooler beerdigt werden sollte. Mir ging es total schlecht, weil ich Freezers düstere Miene nicht ertragen konnte. Er wirkte immer aufgelöster seit dem Tod seines Bruders. „Freezer, bitte lach doch mal wieder. Es ist einfach nicht zu ertragen, wie du leidest." Sagte ich. „Tut mir Leid, ich will dich damit nicht quälen. Geh dir doch ein schönes Kleid für die Beerdigung kaufen." Sagte er nur darauf. „Nein, ich will doch für dich da sein." Versuchte ich ihm verständlich zu machen. „Das weiß ich doch. Du schaffst es doch manchmal auch mich richtig gut abzulenken und dafür danke ich dir, aber Cooler war mein Bruder und mein bester Freund. Wie du weißt, habe ich nicht gerade viele Freunde, besser gesagt gar keine." Sagte er traurig. „Doch, du hast welche, mich." Stellte ich richtig. „Ja und darüber bin ich auch glücklich." Sagte er und lächelte, wenn es auch nicht fröhlich aussah.

„Was trägt man bei euch auf Beerdigungen?" wechselte ich das Thema. „Schwarz, was denn sonst.?" Antwortete er verwundert. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe. Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob ihr hier nicht andere Sitten habt." Sagte ich. „Hab nicht dran gedacht, dass du nicht von hier bist. Hast du denn ein schwarzes Kleid?" fragte er. „Ja, aber dass geht mir nicht mal über die Knie. Ich glaube so sollte ich nicht zu einer Beerdigung gehen, oder?" hakte ich nach. „Nein, sicherlich nicht. Warum kenne ich das Kleid noch nicht?" wollte er wissen. „Tja... das ziehe ich immer an, wenn ich mich mit anderen Kerlen treffe. Das ist mein Fremdgehkleid." Neckte ich ihn. „Ach so ist das." Sagte er und guckte mich mit einem Mordblick an. Er hatte anscheinend nicht gemerkt, dass es nur ein Witz sein sollte. „Freezer, das war ein Scherz." Sagte ich ängstlich, dass er mich jetzt hassen würde. „Oh, ich dachte du meinst das ernst." Sagte er und lief rot an. „Freezer, ich liebe nur dich. Was hätte ich denn davon, mich mit irgendeinem Spaßten zu treffen und dich dadurch zu verlieren?" sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss, weil er mal wieder so niedlich aussah. „Davon hättest du nur Nachteile." Sagte er und lachte. „Endlich lachst du wieder. Aber leider muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich hab noch ein Date mit... Romeo." Sagte ich und ging weg.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ich wieder. „Wie war es mit Romeo?" fragte Freezer leicht gekränkt. „Was denn, bist du eifersüchtig?" wollte ich wissen. „Ja. Du bist lange weg und kommst mit... mit einem großen Paket wieder." Sagte er und starrte das Paket an. „Oh, ein Geschenk von Romeo. Ein schönes, langes, schwarzes Kleid für Coolers Beerdigung. Denkt er nicht gut mit?" fragte ich. „Ja." Sagte er und ein hauch Traurigkeit war wieder in seiner Stimme zu hören. Ich hätte Cooler nicht wieder erwähnen sollen. „Willst du denn bis heute Abend nur hier rumsitzen?" fragte ich. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll." Sagte er. „Wir machen Picknick. Mit Erdbeeren und Sahne. Ich mag zwar keine Erdbeeren, aber es würde trotzdem lustig sein." Schlug ich vor. „Was sind Erdbeeren?" „Gibt es die hier auch nicht? Na ja... dann nur Sahne?" sagte ich. „Was willst du denn mit Sahne? Die Schmeckt doch nicht. Die kann man doch nicht so essen." fragte er. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor dich damit voll zu schmieren und es dann abzulecken." Sagte ich lächelnd. „Nein, dazu hab ich heut keine Lust." Sagte er. „Aber du kannst mir gerne einen blasen." Hängte er an. „Pah, das hättest du wohl gerne. Nur weil ich das einmal gemacht habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich es dauernd mache." Sagte ich und drehte mich weg.

Freezer küsste mich in den Nacken und ich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um mich nicht um zu drehen. „Vergiss es, ich muss mich jetzt umziehen, du weißt wie lange ich brauche." Sagte ich und rannte mit dem Kleid ins Bad. Nach fünf Minuten rief ich dann aus dem Badezimmer: „Freezer, kannst du mir den Reisverschluss vom Kleid zu machen?" „Ach jetzt brauchst du mich wieder, jetzt bin ich wieder gut genug." Sagte er. „Hör auf rum zu meckern, hilf mir lieber." Sagte ich.

Er machte mir das Kleid zu und beobachtete mich beim Schminken. Als ich fertig war, gingen wir zur Beerdigung. Überall war der Raum, in dem wir uns befanden mit schwarzen Rosen geschmückt und die Beerdigung schien extra auf den Abend gelegt zu sein, damit es noch ein wenig dramatischer aussah. Es war wirklich alles schwarz.

Die gesamte Rede war so traurig, dass ich krampfhaft mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. Niemand sonst schien so sehr angerührt zu sein. War es vielleicht verboten Gefühle zu zeigen? Jedenfalls kämpfte ich nach meiner Entdeckung noch mehr dagegen an. Am Ende wurde der Sarg von Cooler angesteckt. Ich sah Freezer schockiert an. „Man kann doch einen Toten nicht vor der Trauergemeinde anzünden." Flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Warum nicht, dass ist der Brauch bei uns." Sagte er darauf. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Was würden die Leute in meiner Welt dazu sagen, wenn bei einer Beerdigung der Tote vor ihren Augen verbrannt würde? „Bei uns werden zwar auch Leichen verbrannt, aber nicht vor den Augen der Angehörigen und Freuden." Sagte ich. „Aber hier ist nicht bei euch." Sagte Freezer und drückte mich an sich. „Und was passiert jetzt?" wollte ich wissen. „Jetzt warten wir, bis das Feuer runtergebrannt ist." Sagte er. „Was? Aber das kann die ganze Nacht dauern." Sagte ich. „Dann warten wir die ganze Nacht und jetzt sei still." Sagte er. „Man darf sich nicht unterhalten?" Freezer sah mich mit mahnendem Blick an. Ich schluckte und machte mich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst. Es dauerte nicht lange und mich umfing vor Langeweile Dunkelheit und ich schlief ein.

**25 - Eifersucht **

„Wach auf." Flüsterte eine Stimme in mein Ohr. „Warum?" fragte ich verschlafen. „Weil das Feuer runtergebrannt ist." Ich sah auf und merkte, dass ich und Freezer die letzten waren, die noch saßen. „Oh, war es schlimm, dass ich geschlafen habe?" wollte ich wissen. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Es war auch nicht so, dass jeder es bemerkt hätte. Du hast nicht geschnarcht oder sonst irgendwas auffälliges gemacht." Sagte er. „Gut, aber für dich. War es schlimm für dich?" fragte ich. „Nein. Warum sollte ich von dir verlangen wach zu bleiben. Das war doch deine erste Beerdigung hier." Sagte er und stand auf. Ich tat es ihm nach und wir gingen gemeinsam nach Hause.

Im Schloss wurde eine Feier zu Ehren Coolers vorbereitet. Diese Feier sah allerdings nicht so düster aus, sondern eher mit hellen Farben. An diesem Tag sah Freezer schon wieder besser aus. Vielleicht war er froh, dass Cooler seinen weg ins Jenseits gefunden hatte und nicht mehr als verlorene Seele durch die Unendlichkeit schwebte. Okay, vermutlich war mein Gedanke nun doch ein wenig zu verrückt, immerhin warum sollte Freezer an so was wie verlorene Seelen glauben? Aber in Hinsicht auf die alten Beerdigungsrituale war es schon möglich.

„Hallo Freezer. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was mit deinem Bruder geschehen ist." Sagte eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und spielte an ihnen rum, als sie das sagte. Wut kochte in mir hoch, ich hasste es, wenn solche billigen, verdreckten Hurenfotzen es wagten sich an Freezer ranzumachen. „Danke." Sagte Freezer und sah mich an. Wenn ich diesem Miststück doch nur die Eingeweide rausreißen könnte und sie dann zwingen würde sie zu essen.

„Was hast du denn?" wollte Freezer von mir wissen. „Nichts." Fauchte ich und sah die Tussi mit bohrendem Blick an. Freezer fing plötzlich an zu lachen. „Komm mal mit." Sagte er und zog mich hinter sich her. „Was denn?" fragte ich. „Bist du etwa auf die da eifersüchtig?" fragte er. „Vielleicht. Darf ich sie töten?" sagte ich. „Erstens, du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein und zweitens, du darfst sie töten, aber das machst du sowieso nicht." Sagte er und musste wieder lachen. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn, damit die Tussi sich verpisste.

Sie sah mich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an und stolzierte dann auf ihren Stöckelschuhen davon. „Nutte." Sagte ich noch. „Sag mal. Rede doch wie es ein Mädchen tun sollte, solche Wörter nehmt ihr doch nicht in den Mund." Sagte Freezer erschrocken. „Warum nicht? Ich rede immer so und das alles war noch harmlos. Ich schwöre dir, ich kann Leute die ich hasse psychisch so richtig fertig machen." Sagte ich. „So wie du das sagst, hört es sich glaubhaft an." „Bist du jetzt verwundert?" fragte ich. „Ja, ich dachte du wärst ein liebes Mädchen." Sagte er. „Tja, nur wenn ich will." Sagte ich und lachte mies.

Es war Abend geworden und die Feier hatte begonnen. Das Mahl war bereits aufgegessen und die Leute vergnügten sich alle wie sie es wollten. Ich hatte mich auf ein Sofa gesetzt, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben, doch das sollte mir nicht gestattet sein.

Die blonde Tussi hatte sich zu Freezer gestellt und begann aufs heftigste mit ihm zu flirten. Was mich freute war, dass Freezer ihr bloß die kalte Schulter zeigte und nicht sonderlich auf sie achtete. Trotzdem konnte ich den Anblick nicht ertragen und verlies den Raum. Ich hatte keine Lust auf der Feier einen riesen Streit anzuzetteln.

Als ich draußen war, atmete ich die frische Abendluft ein, die Düfte vom Essen und verschiedenen Blumen mit sich trug. Es war noch nicht all zu viel Zeit vergangen, als ich das hallen von Schuhen auf mich zugehen hörte. Ich drehte mich um und sah die blonde Tussi auf mich zu kommen. „Hi, ich kann mich nicht zu lange von Freezer losreißen, aber ich wollte dich vorwarnen. Ich schaffe es noch, dass dein Schatz dir fremd geht. Spätestens, wenn er noch ein bisschen Alkohol intus hat. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, ihn an mich zu verlieren." Sagte sie und drehte sich wieder ignorant weg. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was du dir erlauben kannst, du widerliches Stück vergammelter Scheiße?" fragte ich gereizt. „Alles!" sagte sie und ging ein wenig schneller. „Wenn du ihn haben willst, dann komm her. Denn vorher musst du mich töten." Schrie ich. „Ach ja?" fragte sie und kam zurück.

Sie schoss in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu und drückte mich gegen die Wand. Mit ihren beiden Händen versuchte sie mir die Luftröhre zuzudrücken, was ihr auch nach einiger Zeit gut gelang. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich eine Axt, die in den Sträuchern lag. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um danach zu greifen, konnte sie aber nicht erreichen. Ich sah schon kleine schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen, als ich daran dachte sie mit Magie herzuholen. Es war so lange her, seit ich das letzte mal gezaubert hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es noch klappen würde. Vorerst bewegte sich die Axt keinen Zentimeter, doch dann fing sie an zu vibrieren. Ich versuchte Luft zu holen, doch es ging nicht. Wenn mein Gehirn noch länger ohne Sauerstoff blieb, dann würde ich Ohnmächtig werden. Die Axt bewegte sich nun vorwärts und schwebte langsam auf meine Hand zu. Meine Sinne schwanden immer mehr und ich war froh, dass die Axt plötzlich in meiner Hand lag. Ich war schon kurz davor gewesen aufzugeben. Ich zog die Axt zu mir und schnitt der Tussi dabei in den Bauch, was sie zurückweichen lies. Diesen Moment nutzte ich um Luft zu schnappen und mit der Axt auszuholen. Die Tussi versuchte auszuweichen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Mein Schlag traf sie genau in den Kopf und spaltete ihn. An mir und der Wand klebte das Blut und die Hirnmasse.

Zitternd stand ich da und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass das wirklich geschehen war. Ich lies die Axt fallen und schwankte Richtung Feier. Ich musste mich an der Wand festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Ich holte hektisch Luft, man konnte es Hyperventilieren nennen. Mein Hals tat verteufelt weh. Ich sackte zusammen. Ich konnte nicht so in den Saal gehen, denn alle würden mich anstarren und sich fragen, warum ich voll von Blut und Hirn war.

„Was machst du denn da unten auf dem Boden?" wurde ich gefragt. Ich konnte es nur schlecht wahrnehmen, es war als würde nur ein Echo zu mir sprechen. Ich blickte auf und sah verschwommen die Umrisse von Freezer. „Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte er und setzte sich zu mir. Er sah mich genau an und fragte: „Was ist mit dir passiert. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte nach dir sehen. Wer war das?" fragte er besorgt und wütend zugleich. „Die blonde Schlampe." Brachte ich krächzend hervor. Meine Stimmbänder mussten auch eingequetscht worden sein. „Was ist mit deinem Hals, das hab ich ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Wo ist sie? Die werde ich in Stücke reißen." Sagte Freezer. Ich wies mit dem Finger nach draußen, denn Sprechen tat zu weh. Er ging gleich nach draußen und kam wenige Minuten später wieder rein. „Hast du sie getötet?" wollte er wissen. Ich zeigte auf meine Kleidung und hoffte, dass ihm das als Antwort genügte.

Er hob mich hoch und brachte mich in unsere Wohnung. Dort badete ich erst mal lange, um das Blut und das Hirn loszuwerden. Freezer war inzwischen runter gegangen, um die Leiche entsorgen zu lassen und um ein paar Medikamente zu holen. Die Leiche von der Schlampe wurde nur in den Wald geworfen, um sie den Tieren zu überlassen, Freezer wollte nicht, dass so was beerdigt wird.

**26 – Gerüchte, die zur Wahrheit werden**

Ich hatte mich wieder so weit erholt, dass ich feste Nahrung zu mir nehmen konnte. Vorher konnte ich mich nur von Suppe ernähren, denn mein Hals war so geschwollen und voller blauer Flecke, dass mir jeder Bissen weh tat. Eigentlich hatte Freezer darauf bestanden bei mir zu bleiben doch ich sagte ihm, er solle besser trainieren und sich freie Zeit nehmen, wenn es mir besser ging und ich auch was mit ihm machen konnte.

„Willst du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?" fragte Freezer. „Kommt drauf an wohin... ich gehe nicht in den Walt." Sagte ich und musste lachen. „Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor." Sagte er. „Wohin?" wollte ich wissen. „Ins Raumschiff. Ein bisschen herumfliegen und irgendwas leckeres essen." Sagte er. „Klar... aber warum willst du herumfliegen?" fragte ich neugierig. „Ich dachte wir könnten ein paar andere Planeten besuchen." Sagte er. „Okay, wird bestimmt interessant." Sagte ich. „Oh, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Sagte er. „Warum erst heute Abend? Wenn wir ein paar Planeten besichtigen, brauchen wir sicher viel Zeit." Sagte ich. „Ach ich dachte mir, es wäre schön Abends loszufliegen. Und jetzt hör auf mich auszuquetschen." Sagte er und stand auf. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte ich sofort. Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an und sagte: „Du bist sehr neugierig, kann das sein? Ich will bloß duschen. Ich rieche nämlich vom Training nicht besonders gut und bevor wir losfliegen möchte ich sauber sein." Ich lief rot an. „Was soll ich denn solange machen?" „So lange dusche ich ja auch wieder nicht... Ich verstehe... du willst mir auf die nerven gehen." Sagte er. „Warum sollte ich das wollen... sag mal, warum ist der Himmel hellblau und nicht dunkelblau?" „Ich gehe, sieh zu was du machst." Sagte Freezer und verschwand kopfschüttelnd im Bad.

Ich setzte mich vor den Fernseher und sah gespannt eine Talkshow, in der es darum ging, dass eine Frau ihren Mann gewaltsam kastriert hatte. Als Begründung für ihr Handeln nahm sie, dass ihr Mann mit ihrer Schwester geschlafen hatte, während er auf ihre Kinder aufpassen sollte. Die Kinder starben bei einem Sturz vom Schrank. Die wollten Mutproben machen und wer vom Schrank sprang war kein Feigling. Es ging daneben, denn das eine Kind sprang auf den Kopf des anderen und brach dessen Genick. Das überlebende Kind brachte sich aus Angst vor dem Vater selbst um.

„Was guckst du bloß für eine Scheiße?" fragte Freezer. „Wieso? Ist doch lustig." Sagte ich. „Wie man es nimmt." Sagte er. „Wollen wir gehen?" fragte ich ungeduldig. „Zieh dein schwarzes Kleid an, dass du nicht auf... auf der Beerdigung tragen wolltest." Sagte er. Es war für ihn noch immer sehr schwer, was man auch nicht verdenken konnte. Es würde wohl immer schwer für ihn sein. Und was mich noch mehr quälte war, warum Cooler vor Freezer gestorben war, das hätte gar nicht sein dürfen. „Ich beeil mich." Sagte ich und rannte zum Schrank, in den ich das Kleid gelegt hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte ich es angezogen und war zu Freezer zurückgegangen. „Ich sehe scheiße aus. Ich muss mich noch kämmen und schminken." Sagte ich. „Du siehst gar nicht scheiße aus, obwohl du dich wirklich kämmen solltest." Sagte er. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, rannte ich schnell ins Bad um meinen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen. Als ich gekämmt und geschminkt wieder zurückkam, lächelte Freezer mich an. „Du bist so süß, wenn du lächelst. Bei allem was du tust." Sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Im Raumschiff war es recht dunkel und ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob wir wirklich fliegen würden. „Willst du mich töten?" fragte ich. „Was?" sagte er erstaunt über meine Frage. „Es ist so dunkel, ich dachte wir wollten fliegen, aber ich sehe niemanden." Sagte ich darauf. „Ach und deshalb plane ich gleich einen Mord?" „Wer weiß das schon... du bist ja manchmal ein bisschen irre." Sagte ich und musste lachen. „Ich und irre? Wer guckt sich denn Talkshows an, wo Frauen ihre Männer kastrieren, du oder ich?" „Tut mir Leid." Sagte ich und schmiegte mich an seine Schulter an.

Nachdem wir den Korridor entlang gegangen waren, betraten wir einen Raum, in dem ein kleiner, runder Tisch stand. Darauf waren Teller, Gläser und Besteck. „Man könnte glauben du wärst schwul." Sagte ich. „Also mit so einer Reaktion hab ich jetzt eigentlich nicht gerechnet." Sagte er völlig perplex. „Oh nein, das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Du bist nur immer so romantisch und weißt genau, was mich freut. Das passt voll nicht zu dir." Erklärte ich meine Reaktion. „Also soll ich besser gemein sein?" fragte er verwirrt. „Nein! Nein, ich meine nur es passt nicht zu dir. Nicht, dass du jetzt gemein werden sollst." Sagte ich. „Na dann ist ja gut." Sagte er.

Als wir uns an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, kam doch noch ein Bediensteter. Uns wurde Wein eingeschüttet und Nudeln mit Käse überbacken serviert. „Ich dachte mir, da du diese Art von Essen magst, müssen wir mal nichts von dem teuren Zeug nehmen." Sagte Freezer. „Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wow, das du so auf das Essen reagierst hätte ich auch nicht gedacht... du bist heute wirklich sehr überraschend." Sagte er und lächelte darüber, dass ich mich so freute.

Nachdem ein paar Flaschen Wein geleert waren setzte sich Freezer näher zu mir. „Ich musste in letzter Zeit über eine gewisse Sache nachdenken. Ich finde wir sollten ein Gerücht, das über uns existiert bewahrheiten." Sagte er und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ein Gerücht?" fragte ich. „Willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er und sah mir hoffnungsvoll in die Augen. Wieder stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich brachte mit zittriger Stimme ein kleines „Ja" zustande.

**27 – Dumme Neugier**

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich und kuschelte mich an Freezer. „Ich dich auch." Sagte er und lächelte mich dabei an.

Es waren ein paar hektische Wochen vergangen, in denen alles für die Hochzeit vorbereitet wurde. Während dessen hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich Geburtstag hatte und siebzehn geworden war. Siebzehn – und schon würde ich heiraten. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, genauso wenig wie, dass ich jemals in der DBZ-Welt leben würde.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Freezer, der meinen nachdenklichen Blick gesehen hatte. „Oh, nur daran, was mir alles in den letzten Monaten passiert ist." Sagte ich. „Achso, na dann." Sagte er und schaute auf den Wecker. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich. „Spät. Wir müssen so langsam aufstehen, wenn wir nichts warmes frühstücken wollen." Antwortete er. „Wenn es Pizza oder Döner ist, dann stört es mich nicht." Sagte ich spöttisch. „Igitt... wie kann man sich morgens schon so ein Zeug reinziehen?" äußerte er seine Meinung. „Warum sollte man nicht? Ein paar Freundinnen von mir haben auch mal vor dem Frühstück eine Flasche Korn zuende ausgetrunken." Meinte ich. „Ach, ihr seid doch alle doof." Sagte er und stand auf. „Warte." Sagte ich und ging hinter ihm her. „Ich will jetzt was vernünftiges essen. Bleib doch liegen, wenn es das ist, was du willst." Neckte er mich. „Was? Du bist das, was ich will." Sagte ich erschrocken. „Was du nicht sagst." Sagte er und grinste auf seine miese Weise. „Grins nicht immer so gemein." Schmollte ich. Er zog mich an sich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bestelle jetzt was hier hin und du kannst solange weiterschlafen, wenn du das möchtest." Sagte er. „Schlafen? Schlafen! Toll, dass kann ich jetzt auch gerade noch." Sagte ich mit vorgespielter Eingeschnapptheit. Ging dann allerdings doch noch ins Bett und gab Freezer noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau." Rief er mir hinterher. „Ich werde selbst aus mir nicht schlau." Rief ich lachend zurück.

Ich war tatsächlich noch eingeschlafen, doch das hielt nicht sehr lange an, denn nur Minuten später weckte Freezer mich wieder, weil das Essen da war. Enttäuscht stand ich auf, um mich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Seit wann frühstückt man im Nachthemd?" wollte er wissen. „Seit ich hier bin." Gab ich als Antwort. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte: „Na dann."

Einige Zeit starrte ich den Teller an und fragte dann: „Bist du aufgeregt?" „Weshalb?" fragte er zurück. „Na ja, wegen... dem heiraten und so." sagte ich schnell. „Eigentlich nicht. Was sollte schon passieren?" sagte er. „Ja, was schon?" sagte ich kleinlaut. „Möchtest du überhaupt heiraten? Du klingst so, als ob es dir nicht gefallen würde." Sagte er und klang verletzt. „Doch, natürlich will ich! Aber ich habe Angst." Sagte ich. „Wovor denn?" „Vielleicht, dass du mich nicht mehr haben willst. Immerhin machen wir soviel miteinander und was ist, wenn ich dir deshalb auf die Nerven gehe? Sehr viele Beziehungen gehen daran kaputt." „Gehe ich dir etwa auf die Nerven?" „Nein." „Na also, du gehst mir auch nicht auf die Nerven." Sagte er.

Am Nachmittag war Freezer wieder ur im Trainingsraum und ich machte einen kleinen „Ausflug" durch die Umgebung.

Rund um das Schloss lagen viele Hügel und auf ihnen blühten weiße Blumen. Ein kleiner Fluss durchzog die Landschaft und mündete in einem kleinen See nahe eines Waldes. Den Wald hatte ich noch nie betreten und Freezer hatte mir auch gesagt, ich solle nie alleine hineingehen. Doch genau das reizte mich. Ich wollte herausfinden, warum ich nicht hinein sollte, dachte aber über die Schwierigkeiten nach, in die ich mich schon gebracht hatte und ließ es sein. Stattdessen ging ich nur zu dem kleinen See, den ich gesichtet hatte.

Das Wasser war sehr klar und auch sehr tief. Als ich die Hand hineinsteckte schrak ich zurück, so kalt war es. Ich merkte langsam, wie das Wasser dunkler wurde und ein kalter Wind auffachte. Ich sprang auf und rannte so schnell ich konnte weg von dem See. Ich drehte mich um, um zu gucken, was geschehen war.

Das Wasser wirbelte in einem riesigen Strudel und drei blaue Wesen sprangen aus diesem Gewirr. Sie hatten lange Speere und konnten fliegen - was mich sehr beunruhigte – direkt auf mich zu.

Ich machte mich für einen Sprint zum Schloss bereit und rannte wirklich so schnell es nur ging. Als ich den Innenhof des Schlosses erreicht hatte waren die Wesen nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Ich sammelte für die letzten Meter noch mal meine ganze Kraft und es gelang mir knapp durch die Tür zu kommen. Ich lehnte mich einen Augenblick erleichtert an die Tür, doch als direkt neben meinem Kopf ein Speer die Tür durchdrang, machte ich mich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu den Trainingsräumen auf, bevor die Wesen noch einen anderen Eingang fanden, um mich zu jagen und möglicherweise zu töten.

„Freezer, ich habe was schlimmes gemacht." Sagte ich, als ich eingetreten war. „Was ist es jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er angenervt und doch belustigt. „Das Wasser ist... es ist gewirbelt und dann waren da so blaue Wesen, ich würde sagen Frauen" beschrieb ich die Lage. Freezer schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. „Du bist doch nicht zu dem See am Waldrand gegangen, oder?" fragte er. „Doch." Sagte ich schuldbewusst. „Wie schaffst du es bloß immer von einem Problem in das nächste zu geraten?" „Woher sollte ich den wissen, dass aus dem Wasser drei Irre kommen und mich mit Speeren jagen?" sagte ich aufgebracht. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich dachte es würde reichen, wen ich dir sage, dass du dich von dem Wald fernhalten sollst... aber nein, da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht." Sagte er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so blöd bin." „Nein, du bist nicht blöd." „Hätten die mich wirklich getötet?" fragte ich und es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter bei dem Gedanken. „Ich glaube ja." Sagte er und war plötzlich froh, dass ich bei ihm war. „Bleib hier, ich erledige das eben." Sagte er, nahm mich in den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Freezer wieder zurück kam. Ich hatte mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht, dass er von den Speerspitzen verletzt wäre, oder noch schlimmer tot. „Ich habe dich vermisst." Sagte ich und schmiss mich an seinen Hals. Er hielt mich tröstend in seinen Armen und ich war froh, dass keiner von uns beiden gestorben war und somit von dem jeweils anderen weggerissen worden wäre. Ich sollte mir die schlechte Angewohnheit des neugierig seins abgewöhnen.

**28 – Peinlicher Zwischenfall**

Die nächsten Tage hielt ich mich so gut es ging aus allen Schwierigkeiten raus. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit im Trainingsraum, um selbst ein wenig Sport zu machen. Sonst blieb ich auf dem sicheren Sofa sitzen und las ein paar Bücher. Ich muss zugeben, die Bücher in der DBZ-Welt waren nicht besonders gut, da sich niemand wirklich für Bücher interessierte. Aber trotzdem wusste ich nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde alles um mich herum schwarz und ich schlief ein.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war es schon dunkel und ich war zugedeckt. Ich hatte großen Durst und wollte aufstehen, wurde jedoch von einem Arm gepackt und festgehalten. „Freezer?" fragte ich. „Mmh..." kam von ihm als Antwort. Er hatte vermutlich noch geschlafen und nur aus Reflex nach mir gegriffen. „Warum liegst du mit auf dem Sofa und nicht im Bett?" fragte ich mich plötzlich. „Dummerchen, wir sind im Bett, ich hab dich hingetragen... aber das hast du wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt." „Ich hab Durst, lass mich mal los." Sagte ich und entwand mich seinem Griff.

Nachdem ich ein wenig Wasser getrunken hatte, ging ich zurück ins Bett. „Warum bist du immer so kalt wie ein Eiszapfen?" fragte Freezer und zitterte. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sich mein Körper so schnell abkühlt? Du kannst mich ja wärmen." Sagte ich und kuschelte mich eng an ihn. Ich fühlte, wie er auf dem ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Du quälst mich und das mitten in der Nacht." Beschwerte er sich. „Das macht mir doch am meisten Spaß." Sagte ich zum Scherz. „Das merke ich schon." Sagte er, drückte mich aber trotzdem an sich. Wir schliefen Arm in Arm ein und wachten auch genau so auf.

Am nächsten Morgen kuschelte Freezer sich immer noch an mich und stellte erfreut fest: „Du bist ja gar nicht mehr kalt." Ich musste anfangen zu lachen: „Wenn ich jetzt immer noch kalt wäre, dann würde ich mir allmählich Sorgen machen." Er grinste und fing an mir sanft das Gesicht zu küssen. Ich küsste ihn auf die Lippen und drang sanft mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. „Was würde ich bloß machen, wenn du nie hierher gekommen wärst?" fragte er. „Dann hättest du eine Andere gefunden, aber ich sag dir, dass dich keine so sehr lieben würde wie ich es tue." Sagte ich und küsste ihn wieder. „Das ist schön." Sagte er und legte sich über mich.

Ich wartete auf den ersten befreienden Stoß und genoss es in vollen Zügen, als er in mich eindrang und mich ganz ausfüllte. Er zog sich noch mal ganz zurück, tauchte wieder ganz ein und wiederholte die Bewegung. Mit jedem Mal wurde das Prickeln größer und mit jedem Atemzug wurde meine Stimme höher. Ich konnte mich vor Erregung kaum noch kontrollieren. Auch Freezer kämpfte mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung und biss sich sanft an meinem Hals fest...

„Äh... Freezer?" sagte eine Person, die an der Tür stand. Ich erschreckte mich fast zu Tode und verkroch mich unter der Bettdecke, weil mir das so peinlich war. Freezer lief knallrot an und fragte dann verlegen: „Was wolltest du denn Vati?" „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass alles für die Hochzeit vorbereitet ist." Sagte King Cold und verließ den Raum, ebenfalls verlegen, uns erwischt zu haben.

„Komm her Schatz." Sagte Freezer zu mir. „Nein. Ich kann mich nie wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und unsere Hochzeit müssen wir auch alleine feiern... ohne Freunde und Verwandte." Sagte ich. „Unsinn, mein Vater wird es bestimmt verdrängen. Keine Sorge." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Das sagst du nur, damit ich mich abrege, aber darauf falle ich nicht rein." Sagte ich hysterisch.

Ich fühlte, wie Freezer seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte; ich hatte mich von ihm weggedreht. „Ich glaube so langsam, dass du mich gar nicht heiraten willst." Sagte er plötzlich. „Was?" ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Du hast zwar eben noch gesagt, dass du mich liebst, aber heiraten willst du mich nicht." Sagte er und sah mich enttäuscht an. „Das ist doch nur wieder ein Trick von dir, oder?" wollte ich wissen. „Nein. Immer wenn es um die Hochzeit geht, verhältst du dich sehr merkwürdig." „Aber ich will dich doch heiraten, ehrlich. Warum musst du immer wieder damit anfangen, dass ich dich nicht heiraten will? Oder willst du nicht heiraten und mich so lange zutexten, bis ich wirklich nein sage?" fragte ich. „Ganz sicher nicht." Sagte er ausdrucksstark. „Dann lass uns die Sache vergessen und ich nehme vorher Beruhigungsmittel, damit ich nicht an diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall hier denke, okay?" schlug ich vor. „Der Vorschlag klingt zwar auch nicht so toll, aber Hauptsache wir streiten uns nicht mehr." Stimmte er zu.

Später am Tag wagte ich mich dann auch wieder nach draußen. Ich hatte keine Lust den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung zu verbringen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Schwimmbad, um ein wenig Sport zu machen und nachzudenken. Ich musste mich fragen, warum immer mir irgendwelche peinlichen oder gefährlichen Sachen passieren mussten. Wollte mir vielleicht irgendeine höhere Macht zu verstehe geben, dass ich nicht in diese Welt gehörte und mich nicht in das Geschehen der Zukunft einmischen sollte? Aber dafür war es bereits zu spät. Ich hatte Freezer schon so viel erzählt, um ihm zu helfen, dass sich sowieso schon die gesamte Zukunft verändert haben müsste. Immerhin war es wahrscheinlich schon meine Schuld, dass Cooler früher gestorben war als Freezer. Das hätte eigentlich nicht passieren dürfen, aber ich wollte es Freezer auch nicht sagen, weil er hinterher mir die Schuld geben könnte und mich verlassen könnte. Das wäre der Tod für mich. Der qualvollste, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Für andere klingt es zwar verrückt, aber es ist nun mal so.

Nachdem ich mir den Kopf genug zermürbt hatte, ging ich zurück in die Wohnung, um noch ein bisschen Fernseher zu gucken, bis Freezer zurück kommen würde. Ich wollte gerne für ihn da sein und mich noch mal für heute morgen entschuldigen.

Er kam erst sehr spät zurück und war vollkommen fertig, weil er so hart trainiert hatte. Also versuchte ich meine Entschuldigung durch eine wunderbare, entspannende Massage zur Geltung zu bringen. Ich kuschelte mich währenddessen an ihn an und ließ meiner Nervosität vor der Hochzeit wenigstens ein bisschen freien lauf.

**29 – Die Hochzeit**

Der große Tag war nun endlich gekommen. Ich war so aufgeregt, wie noch nie zuvor. Außerdem hatte ich immer noch Angst vor der Begegnung mit King Cold. Wie würde er mich wohl angucken? Immerhin war ich sowieso nicht sein Liebling, da er Freezer eigentlich ein paar anderen Frauen aufschwatzen wollte. Ich hatte mich auch schon gefragt, ob zu den Frauen wohl die blonde Schlampe gehörte, die mich fast getötet hätte.

Die Hochzeitszeremonie war für den Mittag vorgesehen und Abends sollte dann gefeiert werden.

Als es dann Mittag war, konnte ich gar nicht mehr stillhalten. Zum Glück war ich schon fertig gestylt, sonst wäre es wohl schief gegangen. Freezer hatte ich den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen, aber dass konnte ich ja auch nicht erwarten, da es ja Unglück gebracht hätte, wenn er mich vor der Hochzeit gesehen hätte.

Um viertel vor eins betrat ich dann den Festsaal, in dem geheiratet werden sollte, denn auf Freezers Planeten gab es so etwas wie Religion und Kirche nicht. Ich trug ein seidenes Kleid in der Farbe Blutrot. Es war ärmellos und saß um die Taille eng. Der Rock war weit und war am Saum mit federn verziert. Der Ausschnitt war recht tief und mit Rubinen verziert. Ich trug ebenso eine glitzernde Rubinkette um den Hals. Meine Haare waren hochgesteckt und ein paar rote Rosen waren mit hineingearbeitet.

Es kam mir so vor, als ob mein Herz schneller und langsamer zur gleichen Zeit schlagen würde, als ich auf Freezer zuging, der mich von oben bis unten anschaute. Ich spürte, wie mein Atem schneller ging und mir wurde leicht schwindelig, weil mein Gehirn zu wenig Sauerstoff bekam. Als ich nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit neben Freezer zum stehen kam, musste ich mich an ihm festhalten, denn ich sah fast nur noch schwarze Punkte.

Nach ein paar Minuten atmete ich wieder normal und meine Sehfähigkeit verbesserte sich auch nach kurzer Zeit. Ich hielt mich immer noch krampfhaft an Freezer fest, aber zu meinem Glück war er wohl der einzige, der merkte, wie verdammt nervös ich war.

Die Zeremonie ging weiter, doch ich konnte nicht so recht zuhören. Meine Gedanken kreisten schon wieder ganz wo anders rum. Zwischendurch hörte ich dann auch mal zu, aus Angst etwas zu verpassen, was vielleicht wichtig sein könnte.

„... wollen Sie Freezer zu ihrem Mann nehmen?" Ich schrak plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken auf, völlig entsetzt, das die Zeremonie schon so kurz vor ihrem Ende war und sagte mit leicht heiserer Stimme: „Ja, ich will." In mir stieg plötzlich ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit empor. Nicht weil ich nun mit Freezer verheiratet war, sondern es tat mir unendlich Leid, dass ich überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte, obwohl mir vorher schon klar war, wie wichtig Freezer diese Ehe war. Was sollte ich nur tun, wenn er mich nach bestimmten Dingen aus der Zeremonie fragen würde? Ich konnte dann doch nicht jedes Mal sagen, dass es mir Leid täte und ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern könnte.

Ich sah nun direkt in Freezers roten, strahlenden Augen und Tränen stiegen in mir auf. Wie konnte ich bloß so schrecklich zu der Person sein, die ich am meisten liebte und die einfach alles in meinem Leben war. „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Ich spürte wie Freezers Lippen die meinen berührten und drückte mich ganz fest an ihn, während mir die Tränen über das Gesicht strömten.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Freezer dann zu mir, denn die Gratulationen hatten wir dann endlich hinter uns gebracht. „Was hattest du denn plötzlich?" wollte er wissen. „Wann denn?" stellte ich mich dumm. „Na als du so traurig aussahst und dann auch noch geweint hast. War es doch nicht, was du wolltest? Habe ich dich zu voreilig zur Hochzeit getrieben?" fragte er leise, damit kein anderer es hören konnte. „Ich will ehrlich sein. Es tat mir so unheimlich Leid, dass ich nicht zugehört habe, was gesagt wurde, obwohl dir die Hochzeit so wichtig ist." Sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme und wieder rollten dicke Tränen mein Gesicht hinab. „Und du machst dir jetzt solche Gedanken, weil du nicht zugehört hast? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich immer zugehört habe. Solange du mich liebst und es mit der Hochzeit ernst gemeint hast, werde ich bestimmt nicht wegen so etwas sauer sein." Sagte er aufmunternd und küsste mich.

Ich lehnte mich an Freezers Schulter an und fühlte mich um so vieles erleichtert. Ich hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können, so erschöpft war ich. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich die Feier am Abend noch überstehen sollte.

Am Abend musste ich meine Augen noch mal komplett nachschminken, denn mein vieles Geweine am Mittag hatte sie sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Als ich den Saal betrat, waren die aufgereihten Stühle der Zeremonie verschwunden und stattdessen standen Tische dort. In einer Ecke des riesigen Saales stand ein großes Buffet, an dem sich alle Bediensteten des Planeten Freezer satt essen könnten. Während des Essens musste ich immer wieder auf meinen Wunderschönen Ehering aus Gold und Diamanten gucken. Er wirkte wirklich gut auf meinen langen, dünnen Fingern.

Nach dem Essen mussten Freezer und ich leider den ersten Tanz machen, was ich grausam fand, denn ich konnte vielleicht Clipdancing, aber kein Partnertanz. Als ich mich während des nächsten Tanzes, bei dem mehrere Personen tanzten, an Freezer anlehnte, fiel ich in einen Sekundenschlaf und wachte zuckend wieder auf. Freezer sah mich lächelnd an und sagte: „Möchtest du dich wieder hinsetzen? Wir können auch schon gehen, wenn du möchtest." „Nein, gehen tun wir nicht, ich will dir nicht immer alles kaputt machen. Hinsetzen können wir uns allerdings schon." Sagte ich.

Den größten Teil des Abends saß ich eng an Freezer gekuschelt und träumte so vor mich hin. „Wenn du noch was anderes machen möchtest, als nur neben mir zu sitzen, dann sag es." Sagte ich zu Freezer, der irgendwie gelangweilt aussah. „Nein, nein, das geht schon." Erwiderte er nur. „Du siehst so gelangweilt aus. Bitte, wenn ich dir auf die nerven gehe, dann mach was anderes, als den Abend hier zu vergammeln." Sagte ich. „Ein bisschen langweilig ist es schon, aber mir fällt auch nichts ein, was besser wäre und ich bin doch noch am liebsten bei dir." Sagte er und lächelte mich an. Ich war mir zwar nicht sicher, ob er das ernst meinte, konnte aber nicht anders, als einfach nur dahinschmelzen. „Lass uns doch einfach von dieser Feier weggehen und was anderes machen." Schlug ich vor. „Klingt gut. Vorhin wäre es ja noch zu früh gewesen um zu gehen, obwohl ich es trotzdem für dich gemacht hätte, aber jetzt ist es wirklich spät genug." Stimmte er zu. „Warum bist du auf einmal so... zustimmungsfreudig? Ständig sagst du, was du alles für mich machen würdest." „Sollte ich meiner Frau denn wiedersprechen?" „Nein." Sagte ich und musste anfangen zu lachen. „Dann gehen wir jetzt, wohin auch immer du wolltest." „Okay lass uns in deine Wohnung gehen und... schlafen." Sagte ich. „Schlafen?" fragte er leicht ungläubig. „Hab ich gesagt wie?" „Ja, ja. Du musst mir immer irgendwelche Dinge auftischen, die ich dann auch noch glaube." „Natürlich, sonst würde es doch nur halb soviel Spaß machen." „Komm, dann lass uns jetzt auch wirklich schlafen gehen."

Und so taten wir das auch, zwar mussten wir auch noch was anderes machen, immerhin war es ja unsere Hochzeitsnacht, aber dann schliefen wir tief und fest.

**30 – Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht**

Schweiß lief mir den Rücken runter. Es war so schrecklich heiß, dass ich kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. „Ich glaube ich sterbe bald an Überhitzung." Stöhnte ich. „Ich dachte du magst den Sommer... hast du dich nicht im Winter über die verdammte Kälte beschwert und jetzt hast du auch schon wieder was gegen die Hitze?" fragte Freezer. „Nein, ich liebe die Wärme, aber ich sitze hier jetzt schon seit Stunden und du trainierst seit Stunden, wollen wir uns nicht mal im Pool erfrischen?" fragte ich ungeduldig. „Ich zwinge dich doch nicht mir beim Training zuzugucken. Geh ruhig schwimmen." Sagte er nur. „Aber bekommst du nicht bald einen Hitzeschock?" wollte ich besorgt wissen. „Nein, ich muss das aushalten." Gab er zurück. „Na ja, ich gehe jetzt. Wenn du es dir noch mal anders überlegst, dann komm mich im Pool besuchen." Sagte ich und ging.

Nachdem ich mich ein wenig abgekühlt hatte, legte ich mich wieder in die Sonne und stellte erfreut fest, dass ich schon richtig braun geworden war, was Freezer allerdings noch blasser wirken ließ, wenn er neben mir stand. Während ich so da lag kamen mir wieder viele Gedanken. Ich dachte an Namek und dass die Zeit so schnell verstrichen war. Nur noch ein paar Monate. Ich hatte immer noch verdammte Angst Freezer zu verlieren, auch wenn seine Kampfkraft in seiner ersten Form schon bei Viermillionen lag. Normalerweise wäre sie nur bei Fünfhundertdreißigtausend gewesen, doch trotzdem konnte ich meine Angst nicht vertreiben.

Bei dem vielen nachdenken schlief ich dann auch nach kurzer Zeit in der Sonne ein. Geweckt wurde ich von einem kalten Wasserspritzer in mein Gesicht. Ich schrak auf und saß senkrecht im Gras. „Bist du verrückt geworden?" fauchte ich Freezer an, der sich halb tot lachte. „Tut mir Leid, aber das musste einfach mal sein." Sagte er, als er aufgehört hatte zu lachen. Ich sprang auf und versuchte ihn in den Pool zu schubsen, was natürlich nicht klappte, da er viel zu stark war. Immerhin lag seine Kampfkraft in der vierten Form im Moment bei Zweiunddreißigmillionen und ich hatte bestimmt nur eine von fünf. „Was soll das denn werden, wenn's fertig ist?" machte er sich über mich lustig. Nach kurzer Zeit gab ich es auf und ließ mich schmollend zu Boden fallen. Freezer setzte sich neben mich und gab mir einen Kuss. „Warum bist du denn immer so schnell beleidigt?" fragte er. „Weil ich es hasse, wenn man sich über mich lustig macht." Sagte ich und guckte in eine andere Richtung. „Aber ich hab doch nichts gemacht." Regte er sich auf. „Wenn du meinst." Sagte ich und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Zicke." Sagte er und ging weg.

Meine Innereien verkrampften sich und ich hätte am liebsten gekotzt. Plötzlich brach die totale Panik in mir aus. War ich jetzt wirklich zu weit gegangen? Ich stand auf und ging in die Richtung, die Freezer eingeschlagen hatte. Als ich ihn nirgendwo entdecken konnte, wurden meine Knie ganz weich und meine Beine fingen an zu zittern, bis sie schließlich nachgaben und ich wieder im Gras saß. Ich fing an zu schluchzen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich besser umbringen, dann müsste ich nicht immer den ganzen Scheiß ertragen. Außerdem müsste ich mir dann auch keine Gedanken mehr um Freezer und Son-Goku machen. Wenn er sterben würde, würden wir uns im Tod sowieso wiedersehen. Allerdings ließ ich den Gedanken wieder fallen, weil er doch zu blöd und schwachsinnig war.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ich nicht mehr von der Sonne beschienen, sondern ein Schatten wurde in mein Gesicht geworfen. Freezer schwebte über mir und kam langsam runter. Ich sah schnell woanders hin und wischte mir mit den Händen über die Augen, in der Hoffnung, er habe meine Tränen noch nicht gesehen und würde sie auch nie sehen.

„Komm, wir gehen rein, ich glaube wir waren beide zu lange in der Sonne." Sagte er. „Ja." Sagte ich nur darauf und sprang ihm auf den Arm. Zusammen flogen wir dann zurück ins Schloss. Ich hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, vorhin so rumgezickt zu haben. Und dann hab ich auch noch wieder geflennt. Was Freezer wohl schon über mich denken musste? Ich war doch ständig nur am flennen und er nie. Ich glaubte, dass es für ihn wohl eine Schande wäre einfach loszuheulen. War es denn auch für mich eine Schande? Ich wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, also versuchte ich mich mit etwas anderem abzulenken.

Im Schloss angekommen, ging ich dicht neben Freezer her und er hielt mich an der Hand, was mir wenigstens das Gefühl gab, mich nicht mit ihm gestritten zu haben. Als wir endlich vor der Wohnung angekommen waren sprachen wir auch wieder miteinander. „Lass uns das von vorhin einfach vergessen, ja?" schlug Freezer vor. „Einverstanden." Sagte ich froh und umarmte ihn erleichtert. „Weißt du, ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern, weil du mich so gemein geweckt hast. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich für eine Zicke hältst." Erklärte ich. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich hab's ja auch nicht so gemeint. Ich war bloß sauer und da ist mir das halt rausgerutscht." Sagte er und es klang wirklich so als täte es ihm Leid. Somit konnte ich auch wieder lachen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Drinnen angekommen, musste ich ihm dringend etwas sagen: „Freezer ich habe heute mal wieder über einiges nachgedacht. Ich habe an dich und an Namek denken müssen und was wohl passieren wird..." „Soviel wie ich trainiert habe kann mir doch gar nichts mehr passieren." Unterbrach er mich. „Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Normalerweise hättest du nämlich in deiner vierten Form bloß eine Kampfkraft gehabt wie jetzt in deiner ersten. Ich denke auch, dass dir nicht mehr besonders viel passieren kann, aber trotzdem... werde bitte nicht leichtsinnig und übermütig, sonst waren alle Mühen umsonst." Beendete ich meine Predigt. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Ich bin doch kein Mann, der seine Frau im Stich lässt und möglicherweise seine späteren Kinder." Sagte er. Als Freezer diesen Satz beendet hatte wurde ich leichenblass und mir wurde schwindelig. Kinder... ich hasste Kinder, obwohl ich für Freezer auch eins kriegen würde, aber mehr nicht. Sicher würde das Kind ganz süß werden, wenn es wie ein Mensch aussähe, seine blasse Haut und roten Augen und dazu noch violette Haare. Aber wenn, dann ein Mädchen mit violetten Locken.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte er. Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken auf und antwortete: „An das was du eben gesagt hast." „Ach ja? Dann mach dir mal ein paar Gedanken darüber." Sagte er. Ein Schauder lief mir den Rücken runter, denn ich fühlte mich sehr von Freezer bedrängt. Auf einmal kam es in mir hoch. Ich sprang so schnell auf, wie ich nur konnte und rannte zur Toilette. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mein Inneres nach außen gekehrt werden.

Als es mir wieder besser ging putzte ich mir die Zähne und kroch zitternd ins Bett. „Es tut mit Leid, dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe, aber ich wünsche mir nun mal ein Kind. Es muss ja nicht sofort sein. Du kannst mir bescheid sagen, wenn du bereit dafür bist. Wir müssen auch nie eins kriegen, wenn du dich überhaupt nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kannst." Sagte er, jedoch in der Tonlage, dass ich nicht auf die Idee kommen sollte ihm ein Kind zu verweigern. „Ich kann mich damit anfreunden, aber noch nicht jetzt. Ich brauche Zeit." Sagte ich. „Da bin ich froh." Sagte er und drückte mich an sich. So aneinander gekuschelt schliefen wir dann auch ein und ich träumte die ganze Nacht von Freezers Wunsch.

**31 – Die letzten Tage vor Namek**

Wieder war einige Zeit vergangen, in der ich Freezer noch nicht gesagt hatte, ob ich noch Zeit brauchte. Ich glaubte er wollte, dass ich innerhalb nächster Zeit die Pille absetzen würde, um schwanger zu werden. Das war aber nicht so einfach und zu früh war es auch. Sein ständiges trainieren hatte er auch ausfallen lassen, da er lieber die Zeit mit mir verbrachte und der Meinung war stark genug zu sein.

Eines Abends stellte er dann die Frage: „Für wie lange genau hattest du dir denn vorgenommen zu warten?" „Also..." begann ich und dachte mir noch schnell eine Ausrede aus, „...ich dachte eigentlich wir könnten warten bis diese Sache mit Namek vorbei ist, damit wir ein Problem weniger haben." „Ich glaube damit kann ich leben." Sagte er beruhigt. Ich jedoch war gar nicht beruhigt. Erstens hatte ich Angst Freezer zu verlieren und wenn er es überleben würde, würde ich auch noch ein Kind bekommen.

Nach meinen Berechnungen würde die Reise nach Namek irgendwann im nächsten Monat erfolgen, aber ich hoffte, mich verrechnet zu haben, wie ich es zuvor des öfteren in Mathe tat.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Freezer grinsend. „Das möchtest du sehr oft wissen, nicht wahr? Ich dachte an Mathe." Sagte ich, denn es entsprach ja der Wahrheit. „Aha... wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast. Du könntest ja an mich denken, der neben dir im Bett liegt und friert." Sagte er mit frechem Unterton. Ich ließ es mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen zu ihm zu krabbeln und ein bisschen zu kuscheln.

Die nächsten Wochen taten wir auch nicht viel mehr, als rumzuschmusen und uns einfach zu vergnügen, wie es nur ging. Wir verbrachten genaugenommen jeden freien Augenblick miteinander und das sogar ohne irgendwelches Necken.

„Ich habe mir vorgenommen, diese bescheuerte und dennoch wichtige Reise nach Namek morgen endlich hinter mich zu bringen." Warf mir Freezer beim Abendessen an den Kopf. Ich war irgendwie schon darauf vorbereitet, da er den ganzen Tag schon alles für mich getan hatte und einfach alles perfekt gewesen war. Trotzdem musste ich schlucken und meine Gefühle wieder in den Griff bekommen. Freezer sah mich an und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das so an den Kopf werfe, aber ich wollte nicht erst morgen vor dem Abflug bescheid sagen." „Das verstehe ich. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr hier bin und morgen schon der Tag ist, an dem du nach Namek fliegst." Brachte ich nur schwer hervor, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass schon nichts passieren würde. „Ja. Wir kennen uns erst seit so kurzer Zeit und es ist schon soviel passiert." Gab er zu.

Einige Minuten schwiegen wir um über das Gesagte nachzudenken. „Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst." Unterbrach Freezer das Schweigen. „Was? Warum?" fragte ich entrüstet. „Weil es doch so gefährlich sein soll. Auch wenn mir nichts zustoßen kann, heißt das nicht, dass für dich das gleiche gilt. Wenn es normalerweise für mich tödlich ausgegangen wäre, würde es für dich jetzt auch viel zu gefährlich sein." Sagte er ernst. „Aber..." „Nichts aber! Ich will dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr bringen." Schnitt er mir das Wort ab. Ich sagte darauf nichts, da ich nicht wusste, was ihn noch von seiner Meinung abbringen würde.

Später im Bett versuchte ich ihm doch noch einzureden mich mitzunehmen. „Freezer, kann ich nicht doch mitkommen? Ich bleibe auch die ganze Zeit im Raumschiff, da wird mir schon nichts passieren." Fragte ich zugleich hoffnungsvoll wie hoffnungslos. „Nein. Du kannst soviel betteln, wie du willst, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern." Sagte er klipp und klar.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich geschlagen zu geben. Und so schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, was mir allerdings nicht gelang. Die ganze Zeit musste ich daran denken, wie ich doch mitkommen könnte.

Die verrücktesten Gedanken kamen mir und ich war mit den Nerven schon am Ende, weil ich besser schlafen sollte, als mir hoffnungslose Gedanken zu machen. Allerdings fiel mir dann doch noch etwas ein, als die Sonne aufging.

Als Freezer aufwachte begrüßte er mich mit einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung. Ich erwiderte diese Umarmung nicht weniger leidenschaftlich, doch schwelgte mit den Gedanken immer noch bei meinem Plan. Nachdem ich noch mit Freezer zusammen gefrühstückt hatte, verabschiedete er sich noch gebührend von mir. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich hier bleiben würde, da ich Verabschiedungen nicht gut verkraftete. Er sah das ein und ging ohne mich zum Raumschiff.

Das war für mich die Zeit meinen Plan zu verwirklichen. Ich rannte so schnell meine Beine mich trugen in ein Zimmer, in dem die Kampfkleidung der Krieger aufbewahrt wurde und griff nach dem erstbesten Stück, zog es an und rannte ebenfalls zum Raumschiff.

Freezer unterhielt sich dort mit Kommandant Ginyu und war somit beschäftigt. Ich schlich mich unauffällig an ihm vorbei und betrat erleichtert das Raumschiff. Dort versteckte ich mich, um ihm nicht noch vor dem Start in die Arme zu laufen. Solange ich mich nur im Hintergrund aufhalten würde, würde er mich schon nicht erkennen, unter der Panzerung und dem hässlichen Helm und mit dem Scouter vor meinem Gesicht.

Ich spürte eine Erschütterung des Raumschiffs, als ich schon zehn Minuten in einer Besenkammer verbracht hatte. Ab und zu warf ich einem Blick durchs Schlüsselloch, um zu gucken, ob Freezer vorbeikam. Das tat er jedoch nicht, was mich allerdings daran denken ließ, dass er jeden Moment vorbeikommen könnte. Vor Erschöpfung fielen mir ein paar Stunden später dann die Augen zu und ich schlief in der Besenkammer ein.

**32 – Die Reise nach Namek**

Ich wachte erst wieder auf, als schon alles dunkel war. Allerdings wachte ich nicht freiwillig auf, sondern wurde von einem von Freezers Soldaten gefunden.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie in der Besenkammer, Kollege?" fragte dieser wütend. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er mich bloß für einen anderen Bediensteten von Freezer hielt, da ich ja auch so gekleidet war. „Ich wollte eine Pause einlegen." Sagte ich mit verstellter Stimme. „Das sehe ich! Wie kommen Sie dazu so etwas zu tun? Sie wissen genau, was Sie nun erwartet! Ich werde Meister Freezer melden, dass Sie sich in der Besenkammer versteckt haben, um zu faulenzen." Schrie er mich an. „Nein, Sie dürfen Freezer nichts davon erzählen, er darf nicht wissen, dass ich mich versteckt habe!" schrie ich hysterisch. „Man könnte meinen Sie wären eine Frau, so wie Sie rumkreischen." Machte der Typ sich über mich lustig. Ich dachte mir währenddessen allerdings nur, wenn der wüsste. „Na ja, wie auch immer, ich werde es Meister Freezer melden müssen, das ist meine Pflicht... wahrscheinlich wird er Sie töten, aber wenn ich es nicht melde, wird er mich töten. Fressen oder gefressen werden, oder wie heißt es doch so schön?"

Ich fing an zu zittern, ich wusste, dass ich von Freezer so oder so Ärger bekommen würde, aber wenn es schon so früh sein würde könnte er mich zurückschicken. Ich musste doch noch warten, damit er auf gar keinen Fall mehr umdrehen würde. „Bitte, melden Sie es Freezer noch nicht sofort... sagen Sie es ihm morgen. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" fragte ich. „Es ist drei Uhr in der Nacht." Antwortete der Soldat. „Sehen Sie, wenn Sie Freezer jetzt wecken, wird er uns beide töten, das wäre doch völlig Sinnlos." Redete ich ihm ein. „Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Gleich morgen werde ich Bescheid sagen." Sagte der Soldat noch und ging weiter.

Ich war froh, noch nicht sofort verpfiffen zu werden und schlenderte leise über den Flur. Vor einer großen Tür blieb ich stehen. Das musste das Schlafzimmer von Freezer sein. Was würde ich bloß dafür geben dort reinzugehen, dachte ich mir beim betrachten der Tür. Ich dachte mir ebenso, dass es ja nicht so schlimm sein könnte sich gegen die Tür zu lehnen und ein bisschen zu lauschen, was Freezer gerade machte. „Was soll der Scheiß?" wurde ich von hinten angeschrieen.

Ich stand von einer zur nächsten Sekunde kerzengrade da. Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn und ich bekam Panik. „Erst wurde mir gemeldet, dass ein Soldat in der Besenkammer geschlafen hatte und dann steht er vor meiner Schlafzimmertür und lauscht daran. Das ist doch pervers, du Stück Dreck." Machte er mich klein. „Und seit wann bilde ich Soldaten aus, die keine Muskeln haben?" kam noch hinterher. Ich drehte mich um und sah ängstlich zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich. Freezer hatte mich immer noch nicht erkannt, da der Helm und der Scouter mein Gesicht und meine Haare sehr gut verdeckten. „Ich finde, du solltest qualvoll sterben, du Verlierer. Du Abschaum von Leben." Sagte Freezer verachtend. „Nein!" schrie ich.

Freezer, der gerade noch eine Energiekugel auf mich gerichtet hatte, ließ erstaunt die Hand sinken. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu und riss mir den Helm vom Kopf. Danach warf er ihn nicht gerade sanft gegen die Wand und schrie mich an: „Hab ich dir nicht verboten mitzukommen?" „Ja, aber..." begann ich. „Das du aber auch nie auf mich hören kannst, ich würde dir jetzt am liebsten so eine reinhauen, sei froh, dass du eine Frau bist, sonst könnte ich mich nicht beherrschen." „Freezer ich..." „Nichts da! Du kommst jetzt mit!" schrie er und zog mich hinter sich her.

So wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Ich hätte wohl doch besser zu Hause bleiben sollen. „Du tust mir weh." Sagte ich gequält. „Das geschieht dir ganz recht, lass es dir eine Lehre sein." Sagte er nur darauf und zog mich weiter hinter sich her. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Am Ende unseres Weges kamen wir an einer Tür an. Freezer schob mich zuerst rein und kam dann nach. „So hier ist eine Raumkapsel, du fliegst jetzt geradewegs zurück." Sagte er und es war immer noch Zorn in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich will aber bei dir bleiben." Sagte ich verzweifelt. „Du wirst gehen." Sagte er und es bildeten sich Adern auf seiner Stirn. „Aber dann werde ich vergewaltigt und du bist so sauer auf mich und gehst dann mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Schlampe fremd." Sagte ich hysterisch und brach weinend zusammen.

Freezer fing an laut zu lachen. „Du überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder mit deiner Fantasie, die hochkommt, wenn du eine blöde Ausrede suchst." Sagte er und lachte immer noch. Ich sah ihn enttäuscht an und die Tränen liefen mir wie ein Wasserfall das Gesicht runter. Warum war er nur so gemein und lachte mich aus, wenn ich weinend am Boden lag? Verzweifelt griff ich nach einem scharfen Gegenstand und hielt ihn mir an die Pulsadern. Freezer schlug mir den Gegenstand aus der Hand und packte mich wutentbrannt am Kragen. „Was fällt dir ein?" schrie er. „Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann hat es keinen Sinn mehr zu leben!" schrie ich meinen ganzen Schmerz heraus.

Erschöpft vom schreien sank ich in mir zusammen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, schaffte es aber trotzdem noch weiter zu weinen, auch wenn meine Nerven vollkommen am Ende waren. Freezer legte mich sanft auf den Boden und fragte dann: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde?" Ich kämpfte gegen das ständige Schluchzen an und sagte schließlich: „Weil du über mich lachst, wenn ich weinend zusammenbreche und es nicht ernst nimmst, wenn ich sage, dass deine Arbeiter mich bestimmt vergewaltigen und du mir fremdgehst." „Das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft, ich meine, die Arbeiter könnten das vollbringen, das gebe ich zu, aber, dass ich mit einer dahergelaufenen Schlampe fremdgehe, bitte, das ist doch nicht dein ernst?" zweifelte er an meiner Aussage.

Ich war der Meinung, dass wir uns genug gestritten hatten und wagte es ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Er ließ es auch zu und sagte nach einiger Zeit: „Okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Bleib hier, es war ohnehin zu einsam, deshalb habe ich auch noch nicht geschlafen und war noch unterwegs." „Und ich hätte wohl besser Acht geben sollen." Sagte ich. „Ja. Es war wirklich blöd an meiner Tür zu lauschen. Was wolltest du eigentlich hören? Mein Schnarchen?" wollte er wissen. „Das sage ich besser nicht, sonst schreist du nur wieder." Sagte ich und schämte mich ein wenig für meine gemeinen Gedanken. „Sag schon ich schreie nicht." Bettelte er. Da ich ihm ohnehin nicht widerstehen konnte sagte ich schließlich: „Ich wollte wissen... ob du... ob du alleine bist." Freezer schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Was mache ich bloß, dass dich glauben lässt ich würde fremdgehen?" fragte er. „Du machst gar nichts... ich bin selbst Schuld. Ich habe einfach so große Angst dich zu verlieren, dass ich mir schon einrede, du würdest mich betrügen." Sagte ich mit Selbstverachtung.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag und ich möchte ein bisschen Fit sein." Sagte Freezer nach kurzer Zeit und hob mich hoch. Im Bett lag ich eng an Freezer gedrückt und er hatte noch seinen Schwanz um mich geschlungen. „Jetzt ist es schon viel einfacher einzuschlafen." Sagte er mit schläfriger Stimme. „Bist du nicht mehr sauer auf mich?" fragte ich mal wieder unpassend. „Es geht so... jedenfalls tut es mir nicht Leid dich so angeschrieen zu haben, denn du hast es wirklich verdient." Antwortete er. „Das weiß ich selbst, aber ich konnte einfach nicht ohne dich da bleiben, verstehst du?" sagte ich. „Ja." Sagte er knapp und doch mit sehr starkem Ausdruck.

Da Freezer wirklich sehr müde zu sein schien, ließ ich ihn auch in Ruhe. Sein leises regelmäßiges Atmen ließ mich dann auch einschlafen, obwohl ich ja schon in der Besenkammer geschlafen hatte, aber ich hatte ja auch was nachzuholen.

**33 – Ankunft auf Namek**

Als ich am nächsten Tag erwachte konnte ich Freezer nirgends entdecken. Vermutlich hatte er sich mal wieder gedacht, dass es besser wäre mich schlafen zu lassen, damit er seine Arbeit machen konnte. Ich fragte mich zwar, wie er es geschafft hatte aus dem Bett zu kommen, ohne mich zu wecken, da wir ja so eng umschlungen geschlafen hatten. Trotzdem blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als auch aufzustehen und mich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Nachdem ich das Zimmer von Freezer verlassen hatte, schaute ich erst mal aus dem Fenster, ob wir überhaupt noch flogen. Das taten wir auch, denn sonst wäre Freezer sicherlich schon irgendwo auf dem Planeten Namek und ich könnte alleine im Raumschiff bleiben und mich langweilen. Ich ging den langen Korridor lang, auf dem ich mich zu der Zeit befand und suchte verzweifelt den Speisesaal, da mein Magen mir in den Knien hing. Nach etwa zwanzig Türen hatte ich dann endlich die richtige entdeckt.

Im Speisesaal stand ein Tresen, an dem man sich anstellen konnte um etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Zum Glück war ich die einzige, die sich anstellte, da ich mal wieder so spät aufgestanden war, dass alle anderen schon gefrühstückt hatten. Der gesamte Saal war leer und somit konnte ich Ruhe frühstücken, ohne, dass mich jemand anstarrte. Ich hasste es nämlich beim Essen beobachtet zu werden, deshalb hatte ich auch vorher in meiner Dimension schon nicht gerne mit der ganzen Familie gegessen.

Nach dem Essen ging ich dann weiter den Korridor entlang, um Freezer zu finden, auch wenn ich eigentlich nichts spezielles von ihm wollte. Ich fand ihn dann zu letztendlich in dem großen Raum mit dem runden Fenster, in dem er sich auch in Dragon Ball Z immer oft aufgehalten hatte.

„Na, auch endlich wach?" fragte er, ohne sich vorher zu mir umgedreht zu haben. „Ja, aber ich hab auch noch gefrühstückt. Also ist es nicht ganz so spät gewesen." Fügte ich noch hinzu, um etwas besser dazustehen. „Ja, ja, das würde ich jetzt auch sagen." Sagte er darauf und stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Schön für dich. Wie lange dauert der Flug noch?" wollte ich wissen. „Nicht mehr lange." Sagte er und drehte sich endlich zu mir um.

Ich sah ihn lange stillschweigend an, bis ich dann schließlich doch woanders hinsah. Ich konnte es irgendwie nicht ertragen ihn nach unserem gestrigen Streit anzusehen. Immer wieder dachte ich daran, was er wohl von mir denken musste. Das war auch eine schlechte Eigenschaft von mir. Immer wollte ich wissen, was andere über mich dachten und ich konnte es nur schlecht verkraften, wenn die Leute mich nicht mochten. Insbesondere, wenn Freezer mich nicht mehr lieben würde, aber darüber hatte ich mir ja in den letzten Stunden eh schon genug Gedanken gemacht und sollte besser an was anderes denken.

„Was ist los?" fragte Freezer. „Hä?" kam es von mir. „Ach vergiss es." Sagte er darauf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. So langsam aber sicher fing ich an wütend zu werden. Warum war Freezer immer so verachtend zu mir? Ich sah ihn noch weiterhin mit einem finsteren Blick an, den er nicht sehen konnte, da er ja wieder mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Als es mir reichte, setzte ich mich in eine Ecke des Zimmers und sagte kein Wort mehr. Sollte er doch sehen, was er davon hat, wenn er so scheiße zu mir war.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit ging die Tür auf und Zarbon trat ein. Seine Haare waren immer noch nicht so lang, wie sie einmal waren, bevor ich sie ihm versengt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich anfangen zu lachen. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, ich wollte ja gar nicht lachen, aber es ging wirklich nicht. Zarbon sah mich mit einem Blick an der eigentlich angsteinflößend gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass Freezer mich ja beschützen würde.

Ich versuchte weiterhin mein Lachen krampfhaft zu unterdrücken, aber ab und zu kam doch wieder ein Laut hervor. Ich glaube das schlimmste für den armen Zarbon war, dass auch Freezer sein Lachen irgendwann nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und ebenfalls laut loslachte. „Ich hasse euch alle!" schrie Zarbon vor Wut und rannte halb kochend vor Wut und halb weinend vor Scham aus dem Raum raus. „Du bist doch eine blöde Kuh. Hast du nicht gesehen, dass ich gegen das Lachen angekämpft habe? Da kannst du doch nicht weiterlachen." Sagte Freezer und lachte immer noch. „Tut mir Leid, aber es ging nicht." Entschuldigte ich mich.

Ich war froh, dass Freezer wieder mit mir redete und ging zu ihm hin. Bei ihm angekommen umarmte ich ihn und wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. Er drückte mich auch fest an sich und glücklicherweise hatte er sich innerhalb des Jahres, das wir schon zusammen waren, daran gewöhnt mich nicht zu zerquetschen. Ich lag eine lange Zeit nur so in seinen Armen und erschrak, als das Raumschiff anfing zu wackeln und wir mit einer Erschütterung auf Namek landeten. Ich war froh, das ich bei Freezer war, sonst wäre ich hundertprozentig umgefallen und hätte mir bei meinem Glück wieder eine Verletzung zugezogen.

„Endlich sind wir da, das hat wirklich ewig gedauert." Sagte Freezer. „Willst es wohl alles schnell hinter dich bringen was?" wollte ich wissen. „Ja. Umso weniger Zeit dabei draufgeht, desto besser ist es. Ich will nicht ein paar Tage meines Lebens auf diesen tristen und hässlichen Planeten zubringen." Antwortete er. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns beeilen und bitte foltere die Namekianer nicht. Sie sind ein friedliches Volk und sagen dir bestimmt eher, wo sich die Dragonballs befinden, wenn du freundlich bist." Versuchte ich ihm einzureden, da ich die Namekianer mochte und sie nicht unnötig foltern lassen wollte. „Ich gebe mir Mühe. Aber wenn sie nicht hören wollen müssen sie eben fühlen." Nach diesen Worten gab er mir einen Kuss und sagte: „Ich werde schon mal losgehen und ein paar Dörfer aufsuchen. Du bleibst im Raumschiff. Und wag es ja nicht mir hinterherzukommen und meine Anweisungen zu missachten. Du bist mit auf den Planeten gekommen obwohl ich es dir verboten habe. Aus diesem Grund verlässt du das Raumschiff nicht. Es sei denn es steht kurz vorm explodieren!" „Ja ich verspreche es, aber bitte bleib nicht zu lange weg, sonst sterbe ich vor Langeweile und Einsamkeit." Sagte ich.

Freezer versprach mir sich zu beeilen und verließ den Raum. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich an das runde Fenster zu stellen und hinauszuschauen. Alles sah so friedlich aus. Ich hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass es so bleiben würde.

**34 – Allein im Raumschiff**

Nachdem ich schon einige Stunden alleine in dem Raum verbracht hatte, ging ich zum Essen. Immerhin würde ich dann ein wenig Beschäftigung finden. Allerdings war ich schon nach kurzer Zeit fertig und wusste wieder nicht, was ich tun sollte. Mir musste dringend etwas einfallen, das ich während Freezers Abwesenheit machen konnte, denn wenn er das ganze gut überstehen würde, dann käme es noch öfter vor, dass ich mal alleine wäre und dann konnte ich ja auch nicht nur Löcher in die Luft starren.

Also dachte ich ein Weilchen nach, was ich tun konnte. Abends fiel mir dann ein, dass ich ganz einfach Fernseher gucken könnte. Das Raumschiff verlassen war ja nicht drin. Es wurde immer später und ich wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was ich tun sollte. Müde war ich kein Stück und im Fernseher lief nur Scheiße. Glücklicherweise bekam ich den Einfall auf das Dach des Raumschiffs zu klettern und die Sterne zu betrachten. Freezer konnte mich dafür auch nicht zur Sau machen, da ich das Raumschiff ja nicht wirklich verlassen hatte. Immerhin berührte ich es noch. Nachdem mir auch das zu langweilig geworden war, ging ich ins Bett und schaffte es Gott sei Dank schnell einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag war Freezer unglücklicherweise immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Sollte ich mir Gedanken machen, was mit ihm passiert war? Oder sollte ich mir nicht immer so viele Sorgen machen? Immerhin war Freezer erwachsen und konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber wenn Son-Goku da war? Würde er etwa schon besiegt sein? Aber dann wäre der Planet nicht mehr da! Ich beschloss mich zusammenzureißen und so zu tun, als wenn nichts wäre. Das fiel mir allerdings nicht gerade einfach. Ich war einfach ein viel zu kopflastiger Mensch.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte jemand zu mir. Ich drehte mich um. Vor lauter grübeln hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt, wo ich langging. „Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich. Es war ein Soldat von Freezer. Einen Moment hatte ich mir schon Hoffnungen gemacht, dass Freezer zurück wäre, aber davon konnte ich wohl nur träumen. „Wissen Sie zufällig, wo sich Freezer und die anderen, die auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs sind, im Moment befinden?" fragte ich neugierig. „Nein, tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortete dieser nervös. „Warum sind sie denn so nervös?" fragte ich. „Na ja, ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich vielleicht umbringen." Sagte dieser. „Weshalb sollte ich das denn tun?" wollte ich wissen. „Also... Freezer hätte das gemacht, wenn man ihm so eine Antwort gibt, wie ich es eben gemacht habe." Sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Sehe ich denn so aus wie Freezer?" „Nein, aber Sie sind doch seine Frau..." „Nur weil ich seine Frau bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch sein Benehmen habe." Sagte ich und musste lachen.

„Herzlichen Dank für deine abweisende Haltung zu meinem Benehmen." Sagte eine Person, die direkt hinter mir stand. „Oops... Hallo Schatz!" begrüßte ich Freezer freundlich. Er umarmte mich und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss zur Begrüßung. „Und wie viele Dragonballs habt ihr gefunden?" wollte ich darauf wissen. „Lass mich doch erst mal zur Ruhe kommen und einen Kaffee trinken." Sagte er und ging in Richtung Speisesaal. „Seit wann trinkst du Kaffee?" fragte ich. „Seit du mich überforderst." Gab er zur Antwort. „Ach so ist das... dann gehe ich halt, bis du dich ausgeruht hast." Sagte ich und wechselte die Richtung.

Ich wartete wieder einige Zeit auf ihn, doch nach einer halben Stunde tauchte er dann endlich auf. „Da bist du ja wieder. Willst du jetzt reden?" fragte ich. „Echt, ich kenne niemanden, der so neugierig ist wie du." Sagte er. „Na und? Ich interessiere mich immerhin dafür, was du tust." Sagte ich darauf. „Das ist auch was wert. Also wir haben jetzt fünf Dragonballs." Sagte er dann endlich. „Oh... das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." Sagte ich. „Ach echt?" „Ja, aber normalerweise wärt ihr schon ein paar Leuten von der Erde begegnet." Sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst. „Uns ist bisher niemand begegnet... außer ein paar Namekianern." „Dann ist ja gut." Ich dachte bei mir, dass es hoffentlich so bleiben würde und Son-Goku und die anderen Verspätung haben würden und gar nicht mehr auftauchen würden.

**35 – Ungewünschte Ereignisse**

Diesen Abend verbrachten Freezer und ich alleine. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er den letzten Tag genug Dragonballs gesammelt hatte und an diesem Abend Zeit für mich hatte. Wir saßen also zusammen und redeten darüber, was wir so alles am Tag gemacht hatten.

„Und hast du dein Versprechen eingehalten?" fragte ich Freezer. „Welches Versprechen?" wollte er wissen und schien nervös zu sein, weil er nicht mehr wusste von was ich sprach. „Das Versprechen keinen Namekianer zu foltern und zu töten." Sagte ich. „Ach das Versprechen... also ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben, aber bei einem Namekianer hat es nicht so ganz geklappt. Er hat mich genervt und dann konnte ich einfach nicht anders." Sagte er. „Es war aber nur einer." Hängte er noch an. „Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen, Schatz." Sagte ich und musste lachen. „Wärst du in meiner Welt, würdest du im Knast sitzen oder in einer Irrenanstalt. Allerdings könntest du dort leicht ausbrechen oder sie würden dich gar nicht erst kriegen." „Na dann sollten wir deine Welt mal besuchen und ein bisschen Terror machen." Sagte er mit Vorfreude. „Nein. Das gönne ich den Leuten nicht." Sagte ich. „Was gönnst du ihnen nicht? Brutal ermordet zu werden oder was?" fragte er. „Nein. Dich da zu haben. Ich teile nicht gerne. Ich bin geizig!" sagte ich. „Ach so ist das. Du willst mich nicht teilen, das ist echt das bescheuertste, das ich je gehört habe." Sagte er und lachte. „Warum?" „Weshalb solltest du mich mit anderen teilen, wenn wir in deiner Welt sind?" „Weil sie dich dann auch mal persönlich kennen gelernt haben, nicht nur aus dem Fernseher. Und sie haben sich nicht so dafür angestrengt wie ich." „Weißt du was. Du hast recht... mich sollten nur noch die Leute kennen lernen dürfen, die etwas dafür getan haben." Sagte er und schien begeistert über die Idee. „Warum sollte jemand das Recht haben mich zu kennen, der es gar nicht wert ist. Man muss schon etwas besonderes sein." „Oh, Mann. Ich hätte besser meine Klappe halten sollen." Sagte ich. „Sei nicht so gemein. Lass uns über was anderes sprechen, wenn es dich stört." Sagte er.

Das taten wir auch. „Hast du jemals an einen anderen Mann gedacht während du mit mir geschlafen hast?" fragte er. „Was? Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Hast du denn schon mal an eine andere Frau gedacht?" wollte ich wissen und machte mich bereit ihm eine zu knallen. „Ich? Nein." Sagte er. „Hast du doch." Sagte ich und drehte mich von ihm weg. „Nein! Tut mir Leid wegen der dummen Frage, aber ich hab wirklich nie an eine andere gedacht." Versprach er mir. „Dann ist ja gut." Antwortete ich.

Die Sonne schien noch immer hell durch das Fenster. Sie ging in Namek ja nun mal nicht unter, was ich schade fand. Im dunklen, nur mit schwacher Beleuchtung konnte man es sich einfach viel gemütlicher und romantischer machen, doch das ging wohl Leider nicht. Trotzdem lag ich eng an Freezer gekuschelt auf dem Bett und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen. „Brauchst du eine Massage?" wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Brauchen tu ich sie nicht, aber natürlich kannst du mich massieren, wenn du Lust dazu hast." Sagte er. „Okay." Sagte ich und setzte mich auf seinen Rücken. Ich massierte ihm eine lange Zeit den Rücken... lange genug, dass mir die Finger weh taten. Also legte ich mich wieder neben ich auf das Bett und genoss die Weichheit. „Soll ich dich auch mal massieren? Sonst machst du das ja nur bei mir." Fragte er. „Klar." Sagte ich und legte mich auf den Bauch.

Zu Anfang strich er mir nur sanft und zärtlich über den Rücken, doch dann fing er an meinen Rücken zu massieren und zu kneten du ich dachte ich müsste sterben vor Schmerzen. „Ah, hör sofort auf, du reißt mir ja die Haut vom Rücken." Schrie ich auf. „Tut mir Leid, ich vergesse immer, dass du ja so wehleidig bist." Entschuldigte er sich. „Wehleidig? Du bist brutal." Sagte ich darauf. Er küsste mich sanft auf meine bereits roten Schultern. „Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe?" fragte er. „Ja..." sagte ich und dachte mir nur: Hoffentlich. Man konnte es immerhin nie wissen, denn Kerle und auch Frauen konnten in solchen Dingen lügen wie gedruckt.

Wir küssten uns mit viel Leidenschaft und ich hoffte es würde nie zuende gehen. Er roch so verdammt gut, dass ich es kaum ertragen konnte. Eine Träne rann mein Gesicht runter, weil ich daran denken musste, wie mein Leben wohl ohne Freezer verlaufen wäre. „Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt. „Nichts..." sagte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er streichelte während dessen meinen Rücken und küsste mich sanft auf meinen Scheitel. „Ich liebe dich." Schniefte ich irgendwo in seine Schulter.

Wir lagen noch einige Zeit so zusammen, bis wir dann trotz des Lichtes einschliefen...

Einige Stunden später wachte ich auf und konnte absolut nicht mehr einschlafen. Das Licht war viel zu grell und als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre hatte Freezer auch noch angefangen zu schnarchen.

Ich musste anfangen zu grinsen, weil Freezer einfach zu niedlich aussah. Ich kuschelte mich wieder ganz nah an ihn ran und hoffte ihn nicht dabei zu wecken.

In einem halb wachem, halb schlafendem Zustand träumte ich wieder mal die dümmsten Dinge. Ich träumte von Schritten, die sich unwiderruflich dem Bett näherten. Sie wurden von mal zu mal lauter und ich dachte mein Kopf würde platzen. Eine gruselige Stimme sagte merkwürdige Dinge, die ich nicht verstehen konnte und etwas bewegte sich im Bett.

Ich schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch und guckte entsetzt zu Freezer, der mich wiederum ansah, als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Den Blick verübelte ich ihm auch gar nicht, da ich wirklich verrückt aussehen musste.

„Ich muss gehen mein Schatz." Sagte Freezer. „Was? Wohin?" fragte ich beängstigt. „Zu deinen Freunden von denen du mir schon so viel erzählt hast." Sagte er. „Was? Die sind da? Aber du kannst doch nicht so einfach gehen. Bitte bleib noch, ich will nicht hier sein. Allein. Verlassen. Bitte geh noch nicht." Flehte ich.

Freezer schloss mich zärtlich in den Arm und küsste mich zum Abschied. „Du weißt, ich könnte mir so einen Kampf niemals entgehen lassen. Außerdem bin ich vorbereitet und die hätten sowieso keine Chance gegen mich. Ich bin einfach der Beste." Sagte er. „Sicher." Sagte ich, küsste ihn noch mal und dann war er auch schon weg. Ich registrierte kaum den Bediensteten, der mitten im Zimmer stand, während ich zum Fenster ging und mit gemischten Gefühlen hinaussah. Der Kampf vor dem ich mich so lange gefürchtet hatte würde nun wirklich beginnen.

**36 – Die letzten Minuten vor dem Kampf**

Ich starrte vor mich hin. Angst und Verzweiflung rissen an meinen Nerven. Wieso? Wieso musste es bloß so kommen? Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals dadurch wegzubekommen, an Freezers unendlich langes und hartes Training zu denken. Es musste einfach etwas gebracht haben.

Wie konnte nur ein schöner Moment binnen weniger Sekunden so schrecklich verdorben werden? Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Es war mir zwar klar, dass es nicht zu verhindern war, dass Son-Goku und seine Freunde auftauchen würden, doch wieso gerade jetzt? Außerdem: Wieso hatte Jana nicht einfach verhindert, dass Vegeta Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Yamchu töten würde? Dann hätten Son-Goku, Krillin, Son-Gohan und Bulma gar keinen Grund dazu nach Namek zu fliegen... doch was geschehen war, war geschehen, nichts konnte das ändern. Es wäre ja auch ungewöhnlich gewesen, wenn das Leben so schön und einfach gewesen wäre.

„Pass auf dich auf." Sagte ich zu Freezer, auch wenn ich ihn nur vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen konnte. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" fragte der Bedienstete, der immer noch in unserem Zimmer stand. „Nein." Sagte ich monoton, doch dann kam mir eine Idee. „Warten Sie, Sie können doch etwas für mich tun. Hat Freezer einen Scouter dabei?" wollte ich wissen. „So weit ich weiß schon." Sagte er. „Gut, dann möchte ich bitte einen haben, um mich mit ihm verständigen zu können." Sagte ich. „Sehr wohl." Sagte er und machte sich davon.

Ich stand wieder alleine in unserem Zimmer und wartete auf den Scouter, der nur wenige Minuten später zu mir gebracht wurde.

Ich suchte nach der Taste, mit der ich Freezer „erreichen" konnte. „Verdammt, wieso geht das nicht?" fluchte ich leise vor mich hin. Das war mal wieder typisch. Wenn man irgendwas machen wollte funktionierte es nie so wie es sollte. „Was?" brummte Freezers gereizte Stimme in den Scouter. „Hallo Schatz, ich hab es ja doch geschafft." Sagte ich froh. „Oh, du bist es." Sagte er weniger gereizt. „Ja. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Bist du schon angekommen?" wollte ich wissen. „Nein." Antwortete er. „Gut... ich hab dir noch was wichtiges zu sagen." „Und das wäre?" „Bitte verlass dich nicht auf deinen Scouter" „Wieso das nicht?" „Weil er nicht die richtige Kampfkraft anzeigen wird." Sagte ich. „Der Scouter hat mich noch nie enttäuscht... er zeigt immer die richtige Kampfkraft an." Sagte er und schien beleidigt, dass ich seinen ach so tollen Scouter angezweifelt hatte. „Ja, aber nicht, wenn deine Gegner ihre Kampfkraft unterdrücken können. Du wirst denken, sie seien total schwach, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie über alle Maßen stark." Sagte ich und hoffte, dass er mir zuhörte. „Ja, ich werde aufpassen, aber ich muss mich jetzt konzentrieren. Ich melde mich, wenn es was neues gibt. Tschüß!" sagte er und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

Da stand ich nun und dachte nur bei mir: Hat der sie noch alle? Was legt der einfach auf ohne vernünftig Tschüß zu sagen? Ich kämpfte gegen einen Wutanfall an. Ich durfte mich einfach nicht über solche Kleinigkeiten aufregen, aber das tat ich zu gerne. Wieso überhaupt? Es brachte mir doch gar nichts. Das einzige, was es brachte war ein Streit, der nicht erwünscht war und Magengeschwüre.

Nach langem überlegen hatte ich keine Lust mehr meine wertvolle Zeit mit solch einem Schwachsinn zu vergeuden. Ich musste mich darauf vorbereiten, dass Freezer wiederkommen würde... und vor allem musste ich mich darauf vorbereiten ihn verletzt wiederzusehen, also sollte ich schon mal Schmerztabletten und Alkohol zum desinfizieren suchen. Falls es schlimmer sein würde als Schürf- und Schnittwunden, dann konnte ich nichts für ihn tun. Dann musste ich ihn wohl oder übel zu den richtigen Ärzten lassen und ihn noch länger nicht sehen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir jetzt schon übel.

Geistesabwesend wanderte ich durch das Raumschiff und konnte meine Gedanken nicht frei machen. Jeder einzelne meiner Sinne war schmerzhaft auf Freezer konzentriert. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?" fragte mich ein Mann in einem weißen Mantel. Es war ein Arzt. „Nein. Wie bin ich denn jetzt in den Operationssaal gekommen?" fragte ich. „Sie sind hier hingegangen. Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie nicht doch Hilfe brauchen?" wollte er wissen. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich muss wohl in meinen Gedanken hierher gelangt sein. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich gerade an schlimme Verletzungen gedacht habe, die Freezer mit zurückbringen könnte." Sagte ich. „Okay, aber Sie dürfen sich nicht hier aufhalten. Sie bringen doch alles Bakterien mit in den Saal." Sagte der Arzt und schickte mich vor die Tür.

Da stand ich nun. Einsam und Verlassen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich bin zu aufgeregt um auch nur einen Moment still zu stehen! Mir flogen mal wieder alle Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. Ich ging nach kurzer Zeit mit hektischen Schritten in unser Schlafzimmer und setzte mich auf das Bett. Dort starrte ich pausenlos den Scouter an, in der Hoffnung, dass Freezer sich melden würde... doch es geschah nichts.

Ich lag in einem seidenem Nachthemd auf dem Bett und Freezer lag über mir. Bedeckte mich mit tausenden von Küssen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du zurück bist." Sagte ich und eine Träne rann meine Wange hinab. „Ich auch." Sagte er und küsste mich wieder. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Freezer war zurück und auch noch unverletzt. Ich fuhr ihm sanft den Bauch entlang und fühlte all seine Muskeln. Doch plötzlich wurden meine Hände ganz nass und warm. Ich zog sie wieder zu mir und sah sie an. Sie waren über und über mit Blut verschmiert und Freezer lag nur noch schlaff über mir und blickte mich mit glasigen Augen an...

Ich wachte auf. Schweißgebadet und mein Gesicht von Tränen verschmiert. Ich sah mir zitternd meine Hände an, froh darüber, dass kein Blut mehr an ihnen war. Es war nur ein Alptraum und dennoch fing ich an zu weinen, denn der Schreck und die Angst saßen noch tief in meinen Knochen. Das durfte niemals passieren. Niemals!

Nachdem ich mein Gesicht wieder getrocknet hatte hörte ich einen komischen Piepton. Ich sah mich erschrocken im Zimmer um. Niemand war da. Da war es wieder! Ich sah, dass der Scouter leuchtete.

Ich stürzte mich so schnell ich konnte auf ihn und suchte wieder nach dem Knopf um ihn an zu machen. „Hallo?" fragte ich in der Hoffnung es geschafft zu haben. „Hey." Sagte Freezer Stimme. „Was gibt es neues? Hast du es geschafft?" fragte ich und versuchte nicht mehr an meinen Alptraum zu denken. „Nein, der Kampf hat noch nicht angefangen. Ich sollte mich doch nur melden, wenn es was neues gibt." Sagte er. „Ach ja. Und was gibt es neues?" wollte ich wissen. „Na ja, da ist so ein Typ mit blonden Haaren, der wohl Son-Goku ist. Aber das eigenartigste kommt noch... da ist noch jemand bei ihm. Ich würde sagen es ist Vegeta, aber er sieht so verändert aus, auch er hat blonde Haare."

**37 – Während des Kampfes**

„WAS?!" schrie ich entsetzt. „Brüll mir nicht so ins Ohr, ich bin _noch_ nicht taub." Sagte Freezer und klang verwirrt. „Oh Gott! Bitte Schatz, komm zurück und vergiss den Kampf. Das ist es nicht wert." Sagte ich. „Weshalb so plötzlich?" fragte er. „Weil beide zu Supersaiyajins geworden sind. Gegen Son-Goku allein hättest du eine Chance gehabt, aber nicht zwei Supersaiyajins." Sagte ich panisch. „Ach mach dich nicht so verrückt. Ich bin der beste! Mich besiegt keiner und erst recht nicht zwei solche dummen Saiyajins!" sagte er entschlossen. Ich sank verzweifelt auf dem Bett zusammen. „Wenn ich dich schon nicht vom kämpfen abhalten kann, dann pass bitte gut auf dich auf. Normalerweise sind Son-Goku und Vegeta Feinde. Sie hassen sich. Dass sie jetzt zusammenarbeiten kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Bitte unterschätz sie nicht." Hielt ich ihm vor. „Keine Sorge. Ich komme wohlbehalten zurück und dann bin ich unsterblich und du ebenfalls und wir können ganz viele Kinder bekommen. Ich liebe dich. Also bis später. Bye." Sagte er. „Ciao. Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte ich darauf und sie Verbindung war wieder getrennt.

Wieder liefen mir tränen der Verzweiflung über das Gesicht. Wie konnte er nur so optimistisch sein. Und wieso sagte er mir so etwas unmotivierendes wie „viele Kinder kriegen". Bitte lass alles gut gehen. Dachte ich und betete zu Gott, der später Dende sein würde.

Ich lag ungefähr zehn Minuten regungslos auf dem Bett und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn einen nützlichen. Ich war verloren in meiner Angst und wusste nicht, wie ich dort je wieder rauskommen sollte. Ohne Hilfe – ohne Freezer. Mir schwirrten immer wieder die selben Fragen durch den Kopf, die ich mir schon zuvor gestellt hatte, doch Antworten fand ich immer noch keine. Als ich mich auf die Seite drehte und mir die Haare ins Gesicht vielen, dachte ich mir, dass ich Freezers Geruch, der noch an ihnen haftete vielleicht nie mehr wieder riechen würde.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. „Hallo?" fragte ich und klang immer noch verheult. Die Tür ging auf und ich konnte nicht fassen wer da eintrat. Jana. Lebendig, putzmunter und fröhlich als wäre nichts gewesen. „Hallo Lisa, lange nicht gesehen." Sagte sie. „Hallo." Sagte ich fassungslos. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie. „Wie es mir geht? Das kannst du dir wohl denken. Mir geht es beschissen, weil ich nicht weiß, was aus Freezer wird." Sagte ich. „Oh, das tut mir Leid. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er dir schon längst das Herz gebrochen hat." Sagte sie. „Ach so, du kennst ihn ja auch so gut, dass du so was weißt." „Hör auf mich so anzumachen, kann ich was dafür?" „Oh ja, das kannst du... du hättest doch wohl verhindern können, dass Vegeta Son-Gokus Freunde tötet und sie deshalb hierher reisen mussten." Sagte ich wütend. „Ich habe Vegeta doch davon abgehalten, aber er wollte sich unbedingt an Freezer rächen, und da er einen guten Saiyajinkämpfer wie Son-Goku getroffen hat, hat er sich gedacht, dass er es schaffen kann." Erzählte sie. „Und warum sind beide Supersaiyajins?" wollte ich wissen. „Weil ich ihnen erklärt habe, was sie zu tun haben um sich zu verwandeln. Sie haben hart trainiert um das zu erreichen." „Aber wieso hast de ihnen erklärt, wie man ein Supersaiyajin wird?" frage ich verständnislos und hängte noch an, „Konntest du nicht daran denken, was ich davon halte?" „Tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, aber in der Not denkt jeder nur an sich. Ich wollte Vegeta nicht verlieren, also habe ich ihn zu einem Supersaiyajin gemacht. Ich dachte mir besser Freezer als er." Antwortete sie. „Aber das ist unfair." Sagte ich und war inzwischen wieder in Tränen aufgelöst. „Und wie schon gesagt, ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Freezer dich sowieso verletzt hat und dachte mir, es wäre besser wenn er tot ist." Sagte sie kalt. „Wir sind verheiratet und er hat mich nicht einmal verletzt. Was dachtest du dir nur dabei?" „Ich wollte nur das beste für mich, dich und den Rest des Universums." Sagte sie.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Mittlerweile ich war mir so gut wie vollkommen sicher, dass Freezer nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Warum nur? Warum musste mir immer das weggenommen werden, was ich am meisten liebte? Und warum immer dann, wenn es gerade am schönsten war? Ich wäre sogar bereit gewesen Kinder mit ihm zu haben, weil ich ihn glücklich machen wollte, und im nächsten Moment zerplatzt der Traum wie eine Seifenblase.

Ich sah Jana an und hatte das Gefühl jemand fremdes zu sehen, obwohl wir einst beste Freundinnen waren. „Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich. Ich hatte niemals vor dir wehzutun." Sagte sie. „Ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Ich weiß im Moment nicht was ich denken oder fühlen soll." Sagte ich und das stimmte. Ich war hilflos.

„Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst, wenn der Kampf vorbei ist. Ich möchte, dass du uns zur Erde begleitest und dort mit einem Mensch glücklich wirst." Sagte Jana plötzlich. „Bist du total verrückt? Erst veranlasst du den Mann zu töten, den ich am meisten liebe und jetzt willst du mich davon überzeugen dir zu folgen und mit einem Niemand glücklich zu werden?!" schrie ich. „Ich meine du musst dir ja nicht sofort einen neuen suchen, lass dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst, aber ja, du sollst mit uns kommen." Sagte sie entschlossen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was sie da von sich gab. Wie konnte eine Mensch nur so gefühllos sein? „Bist du meine Freundin? Bist du wirklich noch der Mensch, den ich vor langer Zeit meine Freundin nannte? Denn so wie du dich verhältst, glaube ich, dass du von einem bösartigen Dämon besessen bist. Vorhin war ich noch nicht sauer auf dich, aber mittlerweile ändert sich meine Ansichtsweise stark!" sagte ich kochend vor Wut. „Bitte sei nicht sauer und komm mit." Versuchte sie mich weiterhin zu überreden. „Nein, ich werde nicht mitkommen. Ich werde jetzt dieses Raumschiff verlassen und Freezer suchen gehen. Wenn er schon sterben soll, dann will ich bei ihm sein und mit ihm sterben." Fuhr ich sie von der Seite an.

Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und verließ den Raum. Ich fühlte mich zwar immer noch hilflos und verloren, aber immerhin hatte ich jetzt ein Ziel vor Augen, dass ich nicht mehr loslassen würde.

**38 – Was am Ende übrig bleibt**

Ich eilte aus dem Raumschiff in der Hoffnung Freezer vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zu finden, um mit ihm abzuhauen. Allerdings verflog diese Hoffnung schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo wir uns befanden und wo Freezer sich befand. Ich drehte panisch wieder um, um in mein Zimmer zu rennen, wo ich den Scouter liegen lassen hatte. Jana stand noch immer in meinem Zimmer und sah mich verwundert an, als ich den Raum wieder betrat.

„Guck nicht so... ich bin gleich wieder weg." Sagte ich nur und ging wieder. Draußen begann ich an dem Scouter rumzutüfteln und es dauerte auch einige Zeit, bis ich raushatte, wie man eine Aura orten konnte. Warum dauerte alles immer so verdammt lange, wenn man es eilig hatte? Als ich Freezers Aura endlich geortet hatte, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg. Der Weg war noch sehr lang, ich durfte also keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Jede Minute konnte die letzte sein.

Nachdem ich an einem kleinen Fluss angekommen war, wusste ich nicht weiter. Wie sollte ich denn da drüber kommen? Ich lief den Fluss hinab um nach einer seichteren Stelle zu suchen. Leider fand ich keine. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in das kalte, tiefe Wasser zu steigen. Nach zwei Schritten stand mir das Wasser schon bis zu den Hüften. Ich dachte ich müsste sterben, so kalt war es. Noch ein paar Schritte und ich schwamm. Die Strömung erfasste mich und trug mich weit weg von der Stelle, die ich mir zum rausklettern ausgesucht hatte. An einem kleinen Felsvorsprung klammerte ich mich fest und hoffte, lebend aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Mit viel Kraft und Gewalt hatte ich mich nach fünf endlos langen Minuten aus dem Wasser gezogen.

Wieder an Land, rannte ich so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten wieder dem Signal nach. Nach einem Kilometer brannte mein Hals so fürchterlich, dass ich keinen Schritt mehr laufen konnte. Ich schnappte nach Luft und mit jedem Atemzug tat mein Hals nur noch mehr weh. Am Horizont konnte ich schon Lichter von Energiekugeln sehen. Bitte lass es noch nicht zu spät sein!

Nach einer kleinen Pause lief ich weiter. Diesmal lief ich in einer Geschwindigkeit, in der ich nicht wieder so früh eine Pause machen musste. Es war nun nicht mehr weit. Nur noch ein paar Kilometer. Ich konnte schon schwere Erschütterungen der Erde spüren und mit jedem Meter machte ich mir größere Sorgen um Freezer. Was würde ich bloß ohne ihn machen? Mein Leben wäre zuende, ich würde es beenden.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichte ich den Schauplatz des Kampfes. Nichts stand mehr so, wie es einmal war. Kein Baum, kein Fels, kein See. Es treib mir die Tränen in die Augen, die sich mit der Asche vereinten. Die Landschaft war ein Trümmerfeld aus Feuer und Asche. Freezer, Vegeta und Son-Goku kämpften über mir.

„Hört sofort auf!" schrie ich so laut ich nur konnte, doch niemand hörte mich. Es war Zwecklos, sie waren zu sehr in ihren Kampf vertieft und den Lärm, den der Kampf verursachte konnte ich auch nicht übertönen. Ich sank auf meine Knie. Wieso nur bemerkte mich denn keiner? „Bitte hört doch endlich auf." Flehte ich mehr zu mir selbst, als zu den anderen.

Ein Energieball schlug ganz in meiner Nähe in den Boden ein und ich wurde von der Wucht der Explosion weggeschleudert. Zehn Meter weiter schlug ich dann wieder auf den Boden auf und hatte mir dadurch diverse Schürf- und Schnittverletzungen zugezogen. Langsam versuchte ich davon zu kriechen, um irgendwo in Deckung zu gehen, doch da hatte Vegeta mich auch schon entdeckt.

„Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch schon lange mit Jana auf unserem Raumschiff sein, damit wir sofort abfliegen können, wenn Freezer erledigt ist." Fragte er mich einerseits überrascht, aber auch gereizt. „Ich komme nicht mit! Ich bleibe bei Freezer, verschwindet einfach wieder und lasst uns in Ruhe! Wieso müsst ihr mir das Leben nur so versauen?" fuhr ich Vegeta an. „Bitte, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du bei dem Glücklich bist." Sagte er und lachte. „Doch, das bin ich." Erwiderte ich.

Ich sah wieder über mich. Freezer kämpfte noch immer mit Son-Goku. Vegeta war der einzige, der mich bemerkt hatte. „Sag Son-Goku, dass er aufhören soll und dann fliegt ihr zurück zur Erde! Wir werden nie in euren Teil der Galaxie kommen... bitte, ich schwöre es." Flehte ich Vegeta an. „Nein! Freezer soll sterben, für das, was er uns Saiyajins angetan hat." Sagte er und widmete sich wieder dem Kampf.

Ich stand wieder alleine da. Wie konnte ich es nur schaffen Freezer auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und ihn dazu verleiten, mit mir zu fliehen? Den letzten Gedanken konnte ich wohl vergessen, als ob Freezer jemals vor einem Feind davonlaufen würde. Niemals würde er das tun. Und somit gab es auch keine Alternative. Er würde sterben und ich auch.

Wieder schlug etwas mit voller Wucht neben mir in den Boden ein. Nur das dieses Mal keine Explosion folgte. Ich näherte mich langsam dem Loch in der Erde und merkte dann, dass es Freezer war, der da lag. „Oh Gott, bitte sei nicht tot!" schrie ich und sprang in das Loch. Ich fühlte nach seinem Puls. Er war schnell und flach, aber sein Herz schlug noch. Erleichtert fiel ich in seine Arme und fing mir kurze Zeit später einen harten Faustschlag ein.

Freezer war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ich es war, die bei ihm war. Zumindest redete ich mir ein, das der Schlag nicht mir gegolten hat. Ich lag am Boden und hielt mir schmerzerfüllt die Rippen. Der Schlag hatte gesessen. „Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen glaub mir!" hörte ich verzerrt die Stimme von Freezer. Nun war ich mir jedenfalls sicher, dass er dachte er hätte Son-Goku oder Vegeta vor sich gehabt. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte ich wieder andere Gefühle wahrnehmen als den fürchterlichen Schmerz in meinen Rippen. Ich fühlte, wie Freezer mich an sich drückte. „Ich hatte dir doch verboten hierher zu kommen! Wieso kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?" fragte er traurig. „Weil ich Angst um dich hatte. Ich dachte du würdest sterben, bitte lass uns gehen. Vegeta will nicht aufhören zu kämpfen, also sei du bitte so schlau und hör auf." Versuchte ich nun Freezer zu überreden. „Nein, das geht nicht." Sagte er. Ich fing wieder an zu weinen. „Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich über alles liebe..." ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen und dachte ich würde ersticken, „... Wenn mir irgendetwas passiert, dann möchte ich, dass du mit Vegeta mitgehst. Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt!" „Ich kann aber nicht ohne dich leben." Brachte ich nur schwer neben meinem schniefen hervor. „Du musst! Du konntest es auch bevor du hier hinkamst." das war alles was er noch sagte. Er gab mir noch einen liebevollen Kuss, der sich sehr nach einem Lebewohl anfühlte.

Ich lag völlig fertig mit den Nerven am Boden und wusste nicht weiter. Ich bekam gar nichts mehr um mich herum mit. Da war nur ein schrecklich trauriges Gefühl in mir drin, das mir zu sagen schien, dass das Wichtigste in meinem Leben von mir gegangen war.

Ich wurde hochgehoben, doch ich konnte schon nicht mehr sehen, hören oder fühlen, wer es war. Ich hoffte aus dem tiefsten meines Herzens, dass es Freezer war, aber in Wirklichkeit war mir schon bewusst, dass es nicht so war.

Als ich aufwachte befand ich mich in einem weichen Bett und starrte an eine weiße Decke. „Du bist endlich wieder wach." Sagte eine Person neben mir. Ich versuchte mich mit meinen Schmerzen zur Seite zu drehen, um zu sehen, wer es war. Son-Goku! Ich fing augenblicklich wieder an zu jammern. Ich konnte nicht mehr, das war zu viel für meine Nerven. „Wo ist Freezer?" wollte ich wissen. Ich konnte einfach die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass er noch am Leben war. „Er ist vernichtet." Sagte Son-Goku nicht so kalt wie Vegeta zu mir gewesen war, sondern mit ein wenig Mitgefühl. Das machte mich allerdings noch trauriger, da ich mir einredete irgendetwas getan haben zu können, wenn ich nicht Vegeta sondern Son-Goku um Gnade angefleht hätte. „Wie?" fragte ich nach einiger Zeit des leisen Weinens. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das hören möchtest." Sagte er. Und ob ich das wollte! Denn wenn es so war wie in der Serie, dann würde er noch leben und in einem Jahr zur Erde kommen. „Doch, ich muss es wissen. Das bedeutet mir wirklich unglaublich viel!" sagte ich.

„Na gut, Vegeta war es. Er hat ihn pulverisiert, damit nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, dass King Cold in zu einem gewissen „Metal Freezer", oder wie Jana es genannt hat, zusammenflickt." Sagte Son-Goku. Jetzt war alle Hoffnung verloren. Nichts in dieser Welt konnte ihn mir zurückgeben. Nicht einmal die Dragonballs, denn auf die würden Son-Goku und seine Freunde schon aufpassen. Mein Leben war ein Alptraum und würde es für immer sein. Ich musste Schluss machen.

Als Son-Goku sich gerade wegdrehte, schnappte ich nach dem Glas auf meinem Nachttisch, zerschlug es an der Bettkante und versuchte mir die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Doch Son-Goku war schneller und nahm mir die Scherben weg, bevor ich handeln konnte. „Bitte lass mich doch sterben, ich muss zu ihm." Flehte ich. „Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du musst auf der Erde glücklich werden. Mit einem anderen." Sagte er. „Was?" waren denn jetzt alle bescheuert? Wie konnte er nur von mir erwarten, mit einem anderen glücklich zu werden? Wo ich doch nie in meinem Leben einen anderen geliebt hatte, als Freezer? Und ich würde auch niemals einen anderen lieben!

Und so flogen wir von Minute zu Minute näher zur Erde und entfernten uns immer weiter von meinem Leben, meiner Liebe, allem was mein Leben zu einem Leben gemacht hatte. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen und das beste aus dem zu machen, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

**The End FreezergirlNO1**


End file.
